My Icy Prince
by Mii Saginomiya
Summary: "Karena aku mencintaimu, Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia jelas sudah tahu kalau Ichigo menyukainya—tapi tidak tahu kalau ia mencintainya. Tentu takaran antara suka dan cinta itu berbeda, kau tahu?  WARN:AU, OOC, RnR please?
1. The Beginning

Halo Minna :)

Pertama-tama, Mii ucapkan terima kasih, thank you, arigatou, xie xie, mercy(alah, ni author satu banyak bacotnya).

Kepada...**Ayana-Byakkun** karena telah membantu Mii dalam mempublish fic ini

(Thx nee-chan, sampe nelpon segala lagi, takut pulsanya nee-chan abis .)

Ini Fic pertama Mii, jadi hrap maklum ya kalo masih banyak typo gaje+critanya yang sama sekali ga menarik

**WARNING!**:AU

Disclaimer:Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

Kalo Bleach punya Mii, maka senantiasa ceritanya akan mengenaskan...

WAHAHAHA *Evil laugh

My Icy Prince (c) Mii Saginomiya

**-Chapter 1-**

**The Beginning**

Pada suatu hari di negeri Antah Berantah Jelantah Lintah Betah Muntah, hiduplah seorang gadis mungil bernama Rukia. Ia adalah orang yang sangat sederhana. Ia tinggal di rumah(baca:gubuk) di negeri tersebut. Dari kejauhan, ia dapat melihat istana yang sangaaat megah.

"Kapan ya aku bisa ke istana tersebut?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku berharap pangeran dari istana tersebut datang menjemputku.. Kira-kira bagaimana ya rupanya? Aku berharap ia mempunyai kuping yang panjang… muka bulat oval… memiliki bulu mata yang lentik… mulut yang lucu.. SEPERTI CHAPPY!"

Tiba-tiba, muncullah orang yang tidak di kenal berbaju ninja. "Si..siapa kau?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau harus mati!" kata ninja itu dan langsung berlari ke arah Rukia sambil mengeluarkan kunainya.

"KYAAAAA!"

"Tiit tiit tiit tiit." Alarm berbunyi di sebelah tempat tidur Rukia. Tangan mungilnya mencari-cari tombol alarm tersebut. "Tek".

"U-uh... Jam berapa sekarang?" ... Hening 1 menit…2 menit…5 menit…"NANI?"

Dengan secepat kilat,Rukia langsung mengobrak-abrik lemari bajunya lalu terjun ke lantai 1 rumahnya.

"Rukia, kau tidak makan sarapanmu?" tanya Hisana, sang kakak.

"Ah, tidak Hisana-nee. Sebentar lagi aku terlambat!" Rukia berlari keluar rumah. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali lagi. "Hisana-nee, Nii-sama di mana?" tanya Rukia.

"Byakuya-sama baru saja pergi ke kantor. Ia kira kau tidak mau sekolah dulu karena kau tidak kunjung keluar dari kamarmu."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi pergi!"

"Kau mau naik apa Rukia?" tanya Hisana.

"Aku jalan kaki saja!" teriak Rukia dari depan rumahnya yang bisa di bilang sangat mewah tersebut.

Saat ia berlari menuju sekolahnya, secara sekilas ia melihat orang sedang berjalan di tikungan sebelah kiri. Secara reflek, ia menutup matanya. Calon korban tabrak lari Rukia juga terlihat kaget dan..

BRAKK! Mereka akhirnya bertabrakan dan masing-masing terlempar ke arah yang berlawanan.

"A-Aduh…" kata Rukia dan orang itu bersamaan. Rukia melihat orang itu mengusap kepalanya dan berdiri. Wajahnya angker menatap Rukia dan hendak menyemprotnya. Hati nurani Rukia berkata untuk segera kabur secepat mungkin. Lalu ia segera lari dengan kecepatan extra hyper max-nya. Jadilah orang tersebut menjadi korban tabrak lari Rukia dan memasang tampang cengo karena yang mau di semprot sudah ra'ib.

Setelah sampai di sekolahnya, terlihat segerombolan orang di halaman sekolah itu. Rukia menuju gerombolan orang tersebut. Secara otomatis, mereka memberi jalan selebar-lebarnya pada Rukia. Ia langsung mencari namanya pada papan nama tersebut.

"Oh.."

Setelah namanya ditemukan, ia pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju kelas 11-1.

Sesaat setelah ia memasuki kelasnya tersebut, terdengar suara yang sangat familiar dengan telinganya tersebut.

"Ohayou, Kuchiki-san," sapa orang tersebut.

"Ah, ohayou Inoue."

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa sekelas lagi ya, Kuchiki-san," kata perempuan yang bernama Inoue Orihime tersebut sambil memasang senyum manisnya. Jujur saja, Rukia senang sekali bisa satu kelas lagi dengannya, karena..

**Flashback+Rukia's POV**

Pagi ini matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya, sekaligus pertanda aku mengawali hari pertamaku di SMA. Jelas aku tidak sabar menunggu hari ini.

"Hisana-nee, aku berangkat dulu," kataku dari ambang pintu.

"Rukia, apakah hari ini kau juga kerja sambilan?" tanya Hisana-nee di hadapanku.

"Tentu saja. Kalau aku tidak kerja sambilan, nanti kita tidak ada pemasukkan yang cukup."

" Oh.. Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakkan dirimu, Rukia…" kata Hisana-nee dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ya."

Dengan berdesak-desakan, akhirnya aku bisa menemukan namaku di kelas 10-3. Dan sebelum aku bisa belajar dengan tenang, tentu aku harus mengikuti ritual yang biasa di lakukan anak yang baru masuk SMA.. MOS. (enggak tau deh nih di Jepang ada MOS juga apa kagak T.T)

Aku terdiam selama kegiatan awal MOS. Di sini sama sekali tidak ada yang ku kenal.

"Ohayou." Tiba-tiba ada yang menyapaku dan aku pun membalas sapaannya.

"Ohayou," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Kenalkan, namaku Inoue Orihime. Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Hikara Rukia. Senang berkenalan denganmu," jawabku seraya menjabat tangannya.

"Kita berteman ya, Hikara-san," kata Orihime. Aku menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang berarti 'ya'

"Kalian mengerti apa yang harus kalian lakukan?"

Kata salah satu OSIS yang kalau tidak salah bernama Neliel. Aku keluar dari gedung olahraga yang sementara dijadikan sebagai ruang 'MOS'. Namun aku menabrak seseorang…

"Hei, kalau jalan lihat ke depan, jangan ke bawah, BAKA!"

'Deg' aku merasa emosi mendengar perkataan orang tersebut.

"Su-sumimasen, Nnoitra senpai. "

"Jangan hanya meminta maaf! Berlutut dan cium kakiku sekarang juga!"

Aku mulai berlutut, tapi batinku memberontak. Tinggal selangkah lagi aku mencium kaki baunya tersebut…

"Nnoitra! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Aku menengok ke belakangku dan ternyata benar dugaanku, itu suara Neliel senpai dan ada Inoue di belakangnya.

"Cih, diam kau Neliel! Aku hanya menyuruh bocah ini berlutut dan mencium kakiku karena telah menabrakku!" kata senpai bau kaki itu.

"Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa orang sepertimu bisa menjadi anggota OSIS!" kata Neliel senpai sambil menjauhkanku dari senpai bau kaki itu. Kulihat dari kejauhan, ia terlihat sangat kesal dan menendang pintu malang yang tepat berada di sebelahnya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Neliel senpai dengan mukanya yang sangat manis. Berbeda sekali dengan yang tadi. Sangat tegas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, arigatou gozaimasu!" kataku sambil membungkuk tanda berterima kasih.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku, tapi berterima kasihlah pada temanmu ini. Tadi dia yang memanggilku saat kau nyaris menjadi korban Nnoitra. Aku pergi dulu ya, aku masih banyak urusan".

Neliel senpai langsung berbalik dan pergi..

"Hikara-san, daijoubu?" Kulihat Inoue memasang wajah khawatir.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja kasih," kataku dengan senyum mengembang di wajahku. Ia juga tersenyum kepadaku dan kami berpelukan(INGET,BUKAN YURI!)

Namun si senpai bau kaki itu tidak berhenti sampai di sini. Ia menyebarkan fitnah tentangku ke satu sekolah bahwa aku mencuri kamera milik sekolah. Sialnya lagi, beberapa orang dari sekolahku melihatku sedang menghitung uang dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Dan mereka langsung menyebarkan ke satu sekolah kalau kamera hasil curianku sudah kujual dan kemarin aku menghitung hasil penjualannya. Padahal itu gaji kerja sambilanku! Aku begitu geram kepada mereka semua!

Tapi untung saja, Inoue tetap percaya padaku. Bukan hanya Inoue saja sih, tapi juga Arisawa, sahabat Inoue. Aku sungguh tidak tahan dengan tatapan mata mereka seolah aku makhluk paling hina di dunia. Hingga pada suatu saat…

"Apa? Hisana-nee akan menikah dengan Kuchiki-sama?" teriakku tidak percaya.

"Iya, aku dan Byakuya–sama.. akan menikah 3 hari lagi." Hisana-nee terlihat memerah. Menurutku, Kuchiki-sama adalah orang yang sangat hemat bicara. Pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku merasa sangat gugup karena matanya yang sangat dingin. Tapi karena hampir setiap hari ia datang ke rumahku yang sudah tidak berbentuk ini, aku mulai terbiasa menghadapi mata dinginnya. Aku yakin, walaupun seperti itu, Kuchiki-sama adalah orang yang baik dan aku yakin dia bisa membahagiakan Hisana-nee.

Pernikahan Kuchiki-sama dan Hisana-nee diliput oleh berbagai stasiun TV, karena Kuchiki-sama mempunyai banyak sekali perusahaan dalam bidang yang berbeda-beda yang mengatas namakan 'Kuchiki Corp.', cabangnya pun sudah mendunia. Kuchiki Corp. juga memegang peranan yang penting dalam perekonomian dunia. Begitu juga, namaku resmi menjadi Kuchiki Rukia dan kehidupanku berubah 180 derajat. Bahkan penghuni sekolah mendadak baik padaku. Aku tidak suka ini, mereka memasang kedok manis mereka, padahal mereka hanya orang yang penuh dengan dendam dan kedengkian!

Ku pikir pertama kali, Inoue akan bersikap lebih manis kepadaku dan minta kepadaku agar di belikan ini-itu karena kondisi ekonomiku sudah sangat membaik, ternyata aku salah. Ia tetap Inoue yang dulu. Ia memang teman sejati.. Tapi aku juga tidak tahan dengan kata orang-orang kalau aku dan kakakku menjampi-jampi Kuchiki-sama atau yang kupanggil Nii-sama sekarang. Tapi tuduhan mereka hilang semakin berjalannya waktu.

**End of Flashback but not end of Rukia's POV**

"Hey Kuchiki, kita sekelas lagi ya?" kata seseorang di belakangku.

"Ya, begitulah Arisawa." Mendadak kelas menjadi hening. Ya, orang itu masuk ke kelasku. Ia berbadan tinggi tegap, selalu mempunyai dahi yang berlipat-lipat, dan yang paling mudah di ingat, rambut orange-nya yang hanya ada satu di dunia. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ia duduk di sebelah sahabatnya, Sado Yasutora. Dia itu (Ichigo) sangat di takuti di sekolah karena kekuatannya yang sungguh luar biasa. Preman sebanyak apapun ia habisi sendirian. Aku heran, kenapa ia menatapku terus? Walaupun wajahnya tidak mengarah padaku, tetapi biji matanya.. terus melihat tajam ke arahku. Apakah ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku hari ini?

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang tidak ku kenal masuk ke kelasku. Ia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku, Memiliki wajah yang menurutku cukup manis, dan rambutnya yang dikonde.

Anak itu melihatku dan memasang ekspresi sangat terkejut. Hey, memangnya ada yang salah dengan penampilanku hari ini? Tadi Ichigo.. sekarang anak ini? Anak itu mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Kau… Kuchiki Rukia?"

**OMAKE!**

**Berpelukan~**

Kita kembali ke scene saat Orihime dan Rukia berpelukan...

"Hime... teganya teganya teganya dirimu mengkhianatiku.. Apakah dirinya lebih baik dari ku?" kata seorang penguntil yang dari tadi menyaksikan mereka ber-2 berpelukan.

Orang itu adalah...

...

**CHIZURU...**

"HIMEEE! AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!"

Teriak Chizuru dengan penuh napsu dan langsung melompat ke arah mereka ber-2

Terjadilah adegan peluk memeluk antara ke-3 teletubies itu, eh, ke-3 cewek itu

Wahaha.. Gimana? Setelah membaca fic ini, pasti kalian semua pada tau...

**KALAU MII SAMA SKALI GA ADA BAKAT BKIN FIC!**

Tapi ripiu, saran, bahkan pun flame Mii terima dengan tangan lebar

Ok, just klik blue-blue di under ini!


	2. The New Member

Hallooooo semuaaaaanyaaaaaaa*di sumpel pake scone Iggy.

Ehehehe.. Maapkan kesalahan Mii di fic kemaren ya

maklum, masi amatir, banyak kata yang ilang gtu.

Jadinya kalo di baca jadi gaje gitu jalan critanya. Mii coba baca ulang fic Mii yang chap 1, Mii jadi puyeng sendiri gara-gara banyak kata yang ilang+tanda baca yg ilank.

Mii jadi tau sesuatu, ternyata author di FFn tuh tahan banting semua.. Mii aja ampe depresi ngedit fic chap 1 Mii...dari jam sembilan malem ampe jam 12 teng..

Tapi Mii bakalan usaha terus dan di chap ke-2 ini, Mii berusaha memperbaiki fic Mii yg sebelomnya :))

Oh iya, yang pertamanya masih Rukia's POV ya, ngelanjutin yg kmaren :).

Read please!

**WARNING!**:AU

**Disclaimer**

Bleach(c) Tite Kubo

Bleach menjadi milik Mii?Critanya bakal melenceng jauuhhh dari kenyataan

My Icy Prince(c) Mii Saginomiya

**-Chapter 2-**

**The New Member**

"Kau… Kuchiki Rukia?" Mengapa orang itu bisa tahu namaku?

"Ya, aku Kuchiki -." Baru saja aku berbicara, tetapi orang itu memotong pembicaraanku.

"Ya ampun, ternyata benar! Um, salam kenal! Aku Hinamori Momo. Aku bisa di bilang fans dari anda, Kuchiki-sama. "

Aku sungguh terkejut. Apa katanya? 'Fans'ku? Aku sungguh tak percaya orang sepertiku memiliki fans.. Aku lebih kaget lagi saat ia membungkukkan badannya, rasanya aku seperti orang yang sangat di hormatinya.

"Ah, Hinamori, tak usah terlalu formal seperti itu." Aku menjadi malu, karena aku dan dia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas.

"Ah, sumimasen! Aku tak mengira saja bisa satu kelas dengan anda. Jadi aku terlalu… bahagia." Terlihat senyum manis di wajah anak itu. Inoue dan Arisawa, mereka juga merasa kaget akan ucapan Hinamori .. Hidupku memang sudah berubah!

"Ah, Kuchiki-sama, aku ingin bertanya.. Eto… Kapan anda me_release_ album anda?"

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Dari mana dia tau kalau aku di tawari oleh pemilik dapur rekaman teman Nii-sama untuk membuat rekaman?

"Kuchiki-san.. Benarkah itu?" tanya Inoue. Kulihat wajahnya juga sedikit tidak percaya akan hal barusan yang ia dengar.

"Ah itu.. Itu baru tawaran, aku juga belum menerima tawaran itu," Kataku dengan sedikit tawa.

"Wah Kuchiki, hebat. Kau sudah mempunyai fan _fanatic_ seperti ini." Kulihat Arisawa yang mendekati Hinamori.

"Hei, mau menjadi teman?" tanya Arisawa pada anak itu.

"Tenang saja, aku ini teman Kuchiki kok," sambung Arisawa ketika melihat kedua alis Momo berkerut tipis. Momo melirik ke arahku dan aku memberikan anggukan yang berarti 'ya' . Ia tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Kata anak itu sambil membungkukkan badannya. Kami pun tertawa atas tingkahya tersebut.

**End of Rukia's POV**

Rukia berjalan ke atap sekolahnya untuk memakan bentonya. Yap, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Rukia. Walaupun sekarang hidupnya sudah berubah, ia lebih memilih untuk menyantap bentonya sendirian dari pada bersama teman-temannya.

Saat Rukia membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah tersebut, ia menuju tempat biasa dia menyantap bento. Tanpa ia sadari, sejak ia memasukki atap sekolah tersebut, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya dari tadi.

"Hey kau." Rukia kaget sampai-sampai air minumnya yang hampir ia telan, ia sembur kesembarang arah. Karena merasa di panggil, ia menengok ke asal suara tersebut. Ia membelalakkan matanya seakan tidak percaya.

"Kau.." Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipis Rukia. Ia melihat orang itu berada di atap bagian atas dan sedang duduk di genteng(susah nih jelasinnya). Ia sangat gugup melihat pandangan mata orang itu. Sangat tajam, dingin, dan.. sangat serius.. Padahal ia sudah biasa menghadapi tatapan kakaknya yang lebih dingin dari itu.. mungkin karena pemilik matanya berbeda yah..

Tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu lagi, Rukia membungkukkan badannya. "Sumimasen!" Orang tersebut terkejut akan sikap Rukia. Ia pikir Rukia akan kabur lagi seperti tadi.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku sedang terburu-buru dan tidak sengaja menabrakmu!"Rukia takut kalau kejadian yang dulu akan terulang lagi.. Di suruh berlutut dan mencium kaki!

"Haahh.. Ya sudah. "

Rukia membuka matanya. ' Ha? Tadi apa yang dia bilang? ' Rukia mulai menegakkan badannya.

"Hei, kau tidak marah? " kata Rukia pada orang itu. Orang itu sekilas melihat ke arah Rukia, lalu wajahnya melihat ke arah langit dan melanjutkan tidur siangnya.

"Sedikit. Tak usah di pikirkan," kata orang itu singkat, padat dan jelas. Rukia terdiam. Ia merasa bersyukur karena orang ini tidak seperti senpai bau kaki itu. Tadi ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berlutut dan mencium kaki orang itu. Hampir saja tadi Rukia berpikir bahwa ini seperti 'De Javu'.

Hening tercipta di antara mereka. Orang itu terus melanjutkan tidur siangnya sambil mendengarkan ipodnya, sedangkan Rukia duduk membisu. Orang itu merasa Rukia tidak memakan bentonya tersebut, lalu ia bangkit duduk dan melihat Rukia.

"Hei, kau tidak jadi memakan bentomu?" Rukia melihat ke arah orang itu, lalu melihat ke arah bentonya.

Orang itu yang sepertinya mengerti apa maksud Rukia, lalu berkata, "Kau merasa terganggu aku berada di sini?"

"Tidak," jawab Rukia singkat. Padahal di dalam hati, ia bilang 'Tentu sajaa! Setiap hari kan aku selalu menghabiskan bentoku sendirian di sini! Aku selalu berbicara sendiri, berteriak-teriak jika aku sedang kesal, dan secara tiba-tiba ada makhluk asing yang mengganggu acara makan siangku! Huh!'

Orang itu tidak kembali menikmati tidur siangnya. Ia duduk dan mengamati Rukia. Rukia yang merasa tidak nyaman karena di pelototi, langsung melihat ke arah orang itu . 'Ukh.. lagi-lagi mataku dan matanya bertemu..' Rukia yang tadinya ingin bilang kepadanya kalau ia tidak suka dilihat seperti itu mengurungkan niatnya karena merasa gugup akan tatapan mata orang tersebut.

"Hei, kau tidak makan?" Kata Rukia membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak lapar." Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara perut orang itu seperti sedang memukul bedug. Rukia sweatdrop dan orang itu nge-blush. Orang itu berusaha menutupi wajahnya agar tidak terlihat oleh Rukia.

"Ini," kata Rukia kepada orang itu seraya menyodorkan onigiri kepadanya. Orang itu menatap dengan ragu onigiri itu, lalu dengan langkah cepat, ia mengambil onigiri tersebut dari tangan Rukia.

"Arigatou.." Rukia samar-samar mendengar suara orang itu, lalu tersenyum.

"Kau anak baru ya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya di sini." Orang itu menghentikan kegiatan makannnya sejenak.

"Aku anak kelas 10 di sini".

'Ooh.. jadi dia ini adik kelas?' kata Rukia dalam hati.

Rukia melihat ke arah lapangan basket. Disana berkumpul semua anak kelas 10 yang sedang menjalankan MOS. Rukia sweatdrop.

'Kalau dia anak kelas 10, kenapa dia tidak ikut MOS?' Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Rukia, ia langsung berkata, "Aku malas mengikuti kegiatan seperti itu. Hanya menguras energi saja."

"Dasar… Kalau ada guru yang mencarimu bagaimana?" tanya Rukia padanya. Tapi orang itu terlihat tidak memperdulikannya.

"Tidak akan."

Lalu, ia pergi menuju pintu untuk turun dari atap sekolah.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau ke toilet. Kau mau disini terus? Bel sudah berbunyi 2 menit yang lalu. "

"Nani?" Rukia cepat-cepat membereskan bentonya dan hendak berlari turun dari atap tersebut. Ia berhenti sejenak dan menengok ke arah orang itu.

"Hei, siapa namamu?"

"Aku, Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"Ayo bersulang untuk masuknya Hinamori ke kelompok kita! Cherrs!"

Kata Arisawa kepada Rukia, Orihime dan Momo. Pada saat itu, mereka berada di sebuah café langganan mereka. Mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah karena sehabis pulang sekolah, mereka langsung pergi ke café untuk merayakan masuknya momo ke kelompok mereka.

"Ah, Kuchiki-sama, Inoue-san, Arisawa-san... Arigatou gozaimasu," Kata Momo dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Hei Hinamori!" Bentak Rukia tiba-tiba. Momo tersentak kaget mendengar bentakkan Rukia.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan Kuchiki-sama. Panggil saja aku 'Rukia'. "

Orihime dan Tatsuki yang tadinya juga terlonjak kaget dan takut kalau Rukia akan memarahi Momo tanpa alasan, bernafas lega. Begitu juga dengan Momo.

"H-hai, Kuchiki-sam.. ah, maksudku Rukia." Rukia tersenyum, namun tiba-tiba Momo melanjutkan pembicaraanya lagi.

"Ah, tapi aku merasa tidak enak memanggilmu dengan nama panggilanmu… bagaimana kalau… Kuchiki-san?" Momo menundukkan wajahnya, takut kalau Rukia akan membentaknya lagi.

"Hhh, ya sudah. Pokoknya, jangan panggil aku lagi dengan tambahan '-sama'. Aku jadi seperti orang terhormat saja."

Perbincangan dan suara tawa khas anak ABG terdengar terus dari meja mereka.

"Eh, aku mau pergi ke toilet dulu ya!" kata Rukia seraya meninggalkan bangkunya. Ia terus berjalan melewati tikungan sebelah kiri dan ketika hendak masuk ke toilet tersebut..

BRAKK! Sialnya Rukia menabrak orang lagi.

'Aduh.. sial sekali aku hari ini… hari ini aku sudah menabrak orang lain lebih dari sekali'.

"U-uhh…" Rukia mengelus-elus kepalanya yang cukup sakit akibat terjatuh. Namun, ia melihat sebuah tangan terulur kepadanya.

"Butuh bantuan?"

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**OMAKE!**

**Menyanyi**

Kita kembali ke scene saat Momo membicarakan album Rukia...

"Ah, Kuchiki-sama, aku ingin bertanya.. Eto… Kapan anda merelease album anda?"

Rukia membelalakkan matanya. Seakan ia berkata, 'Dari mana dia tau kalau aku di tawari oleh pemilik dapur rekaman teman Nii-sama untuk membuat rekaman?'

"Kuchiki-san.. Benarkah itu?" tanya Orihime. Wajahnya juga sedikit tidak percaya akan hal barusan yang ia dengar.

"Ah itu.. Itu baru tawaran, aku juga belum menerima tawaran itu. " Kata Rukia dengan sedikit tawa.

"Kuchiki-sama.. Bolehkah aku ikut dalam proses pembuatan rekaman anda? Ng.. Aku juga bisa bernyanyi lho! (PD jaya amat si Momo *Di shikai)

ehem, ehem! One... Two... Three..."

Suasana hening sejenak...

...

"TAK GENDONG, KE MANA-MANA. TAK... "nyanyian indah nan merdu milik Momo berhenti karena ada yang menyumpal mulutnya dengan pluit?

Nyahahaha,chap 2 kluar jga!mngkin kcepetan x y..

Soal'a... Mii dah nyiapin crita in dr sblom Mii gbung d FFn :)

Dah ampe chap 5 lgi,nyahahaha

Tp gx mngkin Mii lngsng apdet s'mua. Sapa tau nnti mau Mii rombak dlu jlan crita'a x)

Ucpan trima ksih sbsar"na Mii panjatkan kepada..

**Ayana-Byakkun**

(Thx bngt Ay nee-chan dah mao nge ripiu fic gaje Mii jga udh nyemangatin Mii.. Mii... sungguh... sangat... TERHARU! HWAAAAA *Nangis gaje di pojokan kamar. Mii harap Ay nee-chan mao nge ripiu fic Mii lgi y :).)

**Zheone Quin**

(Thx dah ngemuji fic Mii yg gaje abz xD. Gomen, tpi d fic chap in blom ad Ichiruki'a... Tapi dah yg kyk Mii blang d ats, kan dah ad ampe chap. 5 tuh, bkalan ad Ichiruki'a kug x). Bca+ ripiu truz y *ngarep)

**Yuinayuki Hinariyoshi**

(Okok,thx bngt bwt saran'a :).)

**Rizu Auxe09**

(Waahh,sankyuu Rizu-chan :)). Thx jga bwt saran'a, Mii bkal berusaha lgi!Ganbatte!)

**shiNomori naOmi**

(Thx bngt buat saran"na!:))Ini Mii dah apdet ni, jangan bosen nge ripiu fic Mii yg abal in y ^^)

Bgi yg dah bca fic in,harap memencet button blue-blue di under ini ya! * Inggris ngaco!


	3. Closer and Closer

Haloooo!Berjumpa lagi dengan saya,Mii Saginomiya dalam fic Mii Saginomiya yang berjudul 'My Icy Prince' karya Mii Saginomiya *d geplak readers gra" berlete-lete

Ok, dah apdet yg chap 3 ni! (cpet amd yha)

Mii cma mo ngomong 3 kata aj..

READ AND RIPIU!!!

**WARNING!**:AU + OOC

**Disclaimer **

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

Klo Bleach menjadi milik Mii, niscaya gx ad yg bca/nntn sma skali

My Icy Prince (c) Mii Saginomiya

**-Chapter 3-**

**Closer and Closer**

"Butuh bantuan?"

Rukia melihat pemilik tangan tersebut. Tentu saja dia kaget karena pemilik tangan tersebut….

"I-Ichigo?" Kata Rukia tak percaya. "Kenapa? apa ada yang aneh denganku?" Tanya Ichigo. Rukia menggeleng dan menyambut uluran tangan Ichigo.

"Ichigo… Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Rukia. Karena seingat dia, Ichigo baru keluar dari toilet cewek.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu. Ini kan toilet cowok". Kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk stiker di pintu di belakangnya. 'Gentleman'.

Rukia yang dah ngeblush gak karuan langsung pergi ke toilet di sebelahnya. Ichigo yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

"Hei Kuchiki, kenapa tadi kau lama sekali di toilet?" Tanya Arisawa kepada Rukia yang baru saja balik dari toilet. "Tadi ramai…"

"Ooo.. Hei Orihime, apa yang kau lihat?"

"A-Ah, tidak Tatsuki-san" Muka Orihime terlihat nge blush. Rukia melihat ke arah yang Orihime lihat tadi.

"Ichigo?" Kata Rukia pelan. Ya, Rukia sudah tahu kalau sejak dulu, Orihime memang memendam rasa sama Ichigo. Pertama kali Rukia tidak percaya kalau temannya tersebut bisa jatuh hati dengan pria.. err… ya, pada tahu sendiri lah. Padahal banyak sekali siswa di sekolahnya yang mengejarnya. Tetapi Orihime lebih memilihnya… Kurosaki Ichigo..

Saat Rukia dkk keluar dari café tersebut, tak di duga ada 3 preman menghalangi jalan mereka. Orihime terlihat ketakutan, Momo sudah pucat pasi, Tatsuki, sudah memasang kuda-kuda, dan tanpa diduga, Rukia menonjok preman yang ada di tengahyang sepertinya ketua dari antara mereka ber-3. Ketika salah satu preman tersebut mendekati dan hendak memukul Rukia karena Rukia menonjok wajahnya, tiba-tiba..

BUAKK!! Preman itu terhempas beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Jangan beraninya sama cewek. Dasar banci!" Tanpa mereka semua duga, Ichigo yang memukul preman itu.

Preman tersebut merasa marah dan segera bangkit berdiri

"Kurang ajar kau bocah tengik!!" Preman itu hendak menghajar Ichigo, namun dengan cepatnya, di tahan tonjokkan preman itu dengan 1 tangan Ichigo. Ichigo menariknya dan memelintir tangan preman tersebut. "Pergi atau **Mati**." Kata Ichigo dengan angkernya. Tampak jelas preman itu ketakutan dan kabur bersama 2 orang temannya.

"Cih, dasar banci!" Kata Ichigo setelah 3 preman itu pergi.

"Ano… Kurosaki-kun,Arigatou.." Kata Orihime dengan muka yang rada nge blush.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Inoue. Lain kali kalian hati-hati saja." Ichigo berjalan pergi dari mereka.

"I-Ichigo! " Ichigo yang tengah berjalan itu, langsung berbalik ke arah mereka.

"Ng.. Arigatou.."Ichigo tersenyum dan berbalik sambil mengangkat tangannya seperti bicara 'Tidak apa-apa'

* * *

Momo sampai di depan rumahnya ,sampai tiba-tiba, penghuni rumah di sebelah rumah Momo keluar. Dari raut wajahnya, terlihat bahwa ia khawatir dengan Momo.

"Hinamori. Kenapa kau baru pulang jam segini? Ini sudah jam 9 malam!" Kata orang itu.

"Ah,tadi sehabis pulang dari café, aku ke rumah temanku dulu. Jadi aku pulang telat hari ini."

Orang tersebut menarik nafas panjang. "Hinamori, lain kali aku tidak mau lagi kau pulang sampai selarut ini!"

"Tenang saja Shiro-chan, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku sampai seperti itu. Ya sudah, aku mau tidur dulu ya. Oyasuminasai!" Konde Momo lama-lama semakin mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan orang itu.

Sehabis menutup pintu, ia duduk bersandar di pintu masuk rumahnya .Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada dengkul kakinya. Air matanya mulai keluar membasahi pipinya.

"Shiro-chan.. Maaf, aku selalu merepotkanmu.."

* * *

Dan di setting tempat yang berbeda di waktu yang sama, Rukia sudah siap dengan piyama tidurnya dan melompat ke ranjang empuknya tersebut. "Hmm..Ternyata Ichigo tidak seburuk yang ku bayangkan. Pantas saja Inoue menyukainya." Oceh Rukia sambil membayangkan kejadian di café tadi. "Aneh.. Padahal tadi di sekolah ia menatapku dengan tajam.. Tapi kenapa tadi dia sangat ramah ya?? Aaaahh! Sudahlah.. Aku mengantuk"

Rukia pun terbang ke alam mimpi…

* * *

Rukia melihat di depannya ada ninja yang siap menyerangnya. Rukia yang tidak siap hanya berteriak dan melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan memejamkan matanya dan menaruh kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Sudah cukup lama ia menutup mata. 'Lho?kenapa tidak sakit?' Rukia membuka matanya dan melihat seorang pangeran(.. tapi… di sensor??? ) sedang menahan serangan ninja tersebut dengan pedangnya.

Rukia melongo dengan mulutnya yang membentuk huruf 'O'. Lalu pangeran tersebut menebaskan pedangnya pada ninja tersebut. Alhasil ninja tersebut terlempar ke laut???

Rukia hendak mengucapkan terima kasih pada pangeran tersebut. Namun Rukia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari pangeran itu. Mulutnya saja tidak kelihatan. Di sensor sih.. (author maksa!)

"Rukia… Rukia.. Rukia.. RUKIA!"

Rukia yang kaget sontak terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya. "Hi-Hisana-nee,kenapa??" Tanya Rukia masih setengah kaget.

"Kau harus bangun, kalau tidak nanti kau akan terlambat. Cepat, Byakuya-sama menunggumu di mobilnya." Begitu mendengar Hisana, Rukia segera ngibrit ke kamar mandi pribadinya.

* * *

"Nii-sama, aku turun di sini saja". Rukia dan Byakuya sedang berada di mobil Byakuya yang pasti, sangat amat mewah tersebut.

"Kalau kau turun di sini, hanya akan membuatmu lelah karena berjalan terlalu jauh." Rukia menarik nafas panjang. Ia paling tidak mau di turunkan di pintu masuk utama sekolahnya, karena pasti akan banyak siswa dan siswi, tapi lebih banyak siswi yang menggeromboli mobil Byakuya. Bersikap pura-pura manis pada Rukia agar mendapat simpati Byakuya. Itu sangat membuat Rukia eneg melihatnya!

"Wah, lihat itu mobil Kuchiki Byakuya!!" Teriak seorang cewek dan alhasil massa pun menggeromboli mobil Byakuya seperti biasanya. Rukia turun dari mobil tersebut dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Byakuya, lalu ia pergi ke kelasnya tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang munafik itu.

* * *

"Hei Toushirou, kau mau ini?" Tanya Rukia menawarkan pie apel pada cowok berambut putih itu.

"Boleh, dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" Kata Toushirou ketus.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Toushirou-kun?" Tanya Rukia sambil melahap pie apel jatahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kalau begitu.. Toushirou-san?"

"Tidak."

"Toushirou-sama?"

"Terlalu berlebihan."

"Hei.. sepertinya tidak mungkin kalau aku memangilmu Toushirou-koi."

"Terlalu menggelikan."

"Toushirou-chan?"

"Cukup! Panggil aku Hitsugaya! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama panggilanku, apalagi di tambahi kata-kata panggilan menggelikan itu!"

'Hahh… Dasar, masih adik kelas saja sudah menyuruhku memanggil nama keluarga. Sok dewasa banget nih anak' , pikir Rukia dalam hati.

Toushirou terlihat marah-marah, tapi entah mengapa itu terasa lucu bagi Rukia. "Hei Hitsugaya, kenapa kau setiap istirahat selalu datang ke atap ini?" Tanya Rukia sambil mengunyah pie apel.

"Aku hanya ingin menyendiri. Bebas dari mereka semua yang memakai kedok seakan mereka orang baik. Padahal tak lebih dari orang munafik!" Kegiatan mengunyah Rukia terhenti. Rukia tak percaya bahwa alasan Toushirou datang ke atap sekolah setiap istirahat juga sama dengannya. 'Benci dengan mereka semua, orang munafik!"

"Mengapa kau bilang mereka munafik?"Tanya Rukia di sela-sela makannya.

"Tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasakan seperti itu."

"Wao, kau bisa mengetahui isi hati orang?" Tanya Rukia takjub.

"Hampir bisa di bilang begitu. Perasaan orang dengan jelas akan terpampang di wajah orang tersebut. Aku mengetahuinya dari wajah mereka semua."

Rukia dan Toushirou terus berbincang-bincang sambil terus mencomot pie apel yang tadi di bawa Rukia. Hingga saat bel pertanda istirahat berbunyi. Rukia entah mengapa merasa tidak mau kalau ia dan Toushiou harus berpisah sekarang karena ia merasa sangat nyaman ketika berbicara dengan Toushirou.

"Ya sudah, aku balik dulu" Toushirou meninggalkan Rukia yang baru saja berdiri. Di saat Rukia ingin berdiri, tanpa di sengaja oleh Rukia, ia menginjak kotak yang tadinya berisi pie apel tersebut. Dan ternyata alas kotak itu sangat lincin hingga membuat Rukia tergelincir dan hendak menabrak Toushirou dari belakang.

"KYAA!!" Toushirou yang mendengar teriakan Rukia berbalik ke belakang dan..

Brukk…

"A-Aduh…." Rintih Rukia kesakitan, tapi ketika ia menaruh tangannya di sebelah tubuhnya, 'Lho?kok empuk?Lantai bukannya keras ya?'

Rukia membuka matanya dan betapa kagetnya ia, ternyata ia tadi jatuh menimpa Toushirou, dan lebih kagetnya lagi, jarak antara wajahnya dengan Toushirou hanya 3 cm! Alhasil muka Rukia bukan ngeblush lagi, tapi dah kayak kena cat tembok warna merah!

'Oh Kami-sama… apa-apaan ini? Wajahku dan wajahnya.. begitu dekat! Dan… Matanya… Mengapa terlihat tenang melihat wajahku? Baru ku sadari, mata emeraldnya sungguh menyejukkan.. Aku salah jika bilang itu adalah mata yang sangat dingin. Tetapi mata itu sangat tajam.. Seakan menusuk mataku…'

"A… GOMENASAI!" Teriak Rukia sambil cepat-cepat berdiri. Toushirou juga berdiri dan pergi ke kelasnya dengan tangannya yang di taruh di saku , terlihat wajah Toushirou yang juga tidak kalah merahnya dengan Rukia.

* * *

Rukia terus kepikiran akan kejadian siang tadi. Ia dari tadi terus mondar-mandir di kamarnya.

'Aduuhh… kenapa aku jadi kepikiran terus sih??! Uh.. Aku takut Kalau Toushirou marah padaku.. karena tadi ia langsung pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.. Ini salahku juga sih.. Dasar baka!'

Dengan langkah gontai, ia pergi ke supermarket setelah minta ijin pada Hisana, sang kakak. Tadinya Hisana mau menyuruh pelayannya saja, Nemu membelikan cemilan untuk Rukia. Namun karena Rukia bersikeras, akhirnya di perbolehkan oleh Hisana.

"Hmm… aku ingin beli Lays yang besar, lalu marshmallow, lalu pocari, lalu.. ah! Aku ingin beli takoyaki di depan supermarket!" Kata Rukia selama perjalanan ke supermarket. Ketika ia baru ingin mencomot Lays, terdengar suara yang familiar dengannya.

"Shiro-chan, aku ingin beli keripik ini!"

"Ya sudah, asal kau jangan menghabiskannya dalam waktu semalam atau kau akan batuk!"

'Hei, i..itu….'

Rukia akhirnya melihat ke asal suara. Momo dan Toushirou.

'Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di sini? Hanya berdua lagi… Jangan-jangan mereka… Pacaran? Mengapa.. Aku merasa aneh? Sakit..'

**TO BE CONTINUED**

***

**OMAKE! **

**MAKAN**

Kta kembali ke scene saat Momo dan Hitsu di suermarket..

"Shiro-chan, aku ingin beli keripik ini!"

"Ya sudah, asal kau jangan menghabiskannya dalam waktu semalam atau kau akan batuk!"

"Aku juga mau beli yang ini, Shiro-chan!"

"Ya sudah, asal kau jangan menghabiskannya dalam waktu semalam atau kau akan batuk!"

"Ah! Aku juga mau yang ini!:

"Ya sudah, asal kau jangan menghabiskannya dalam waktu semalam atau kau akan batuk!"

"Aku juga mau ambil yang ini tiga!"

"Ya sudah, asal kau jangan menghabiskannya dalam waktu semalam atau kau akan batuk!"

Dan setelah 1 jam kemudian~

"Total semuanya Rp 250.000,00. " Kata penjaga supermarket.

"Hei Hinamori, kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat bayar."

"...Shiro-chan, aku mau ke toilet dulu ya." Momo segera berlari ke luar supermarket seperti di kejar setan.

"Maaf dik, kapan adik akan membayarnya?"

"Sial..... dan... AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU ADIKK!!~"

* * *

Gaje skali crita x in :p

kta balas" ripiu

**Rizu Auxe09**

Thx bwt dah nge ripiu fic Mii lgi yaaa ^^

Yg nolongin Ruki, ya bgitula ^^

Jngn bgitu Rizu-chan, Mii liad fic-mu baguuuzz kug

Ng, sbener'a si masi lnjut lebi dri chap 5.. Mau'a si cuma ampe chap segitu aj..

Tpi nma'a jga otak, ssh d ajk kompromi XP

Ripiu jga yg chap in y ^^

**Zheone Quin**

bnar kahh??? *masang puppy eyes

arigatou gozaimasu! *bungkuk"

Akn Mii usahakan apdet scepat'a!!Ripiu chap in jga yaa ^^

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou**

Gx papa kug ^^

Yg d tabrak Ruki dah tau sapa kan?heheRipiu yg in jga yaaa ^^

**Aya-na Byakkun**

Gx papa ko nee-chan, yg pnting skarang jga dah nge ripiu,wahaha

Gmana skrang nee-chan? Masi skit jga kah?

Yg soal yg d tabrak Rukia it dah tau kan, hehe

Maap y klo chap in sma skali tdak mnarik T.T

Tpi Mii usahakan chap slanjut'a bakal lebi bgus dri ini!Ripiu yg in jga ya!^^

**Sora Chand**

Okok, dah Mii apdet.

Ripiu y~

Skali lagi Mii ucapkan trima kasih yang sebesar"nya kepada apara author tangguh yang dah nge ripiu fic abal milik Mii in :). Mii jga memohon, meminta,meronta, pada siapapun yang membaca fic in buat nge ripiu fic in :)

Tinggal ke bawah,pencet yang ijo,nulis,di ok-in de hahaha----gajeee~


	4. Sorry

Hahai~Berjumpa lagi dengan Mii dalam fic gajebo in!

Mii ucapkan trima kasih se banyak-banyak,se dalam-dalam, se lebar-lebarnya kepada orang-orang yang dengan rela hati (walaupun terpaksa) kepada orang yang telah membaca/ me ripiu fic Mii ini.

Mii akan semakin senang, bahagia, selamat sentosa, kalo chap ini juga di ripiu .Tau gx, wktu Mii liad ripiu'a dah nambah 5, Mii gemeteran ngeliad'a, grogi!

Tapi setelah nge liad ripiu'a… MII BAHAGIA SEKALI.. Ampe guling"an tau gx! -----(Author gila).

Okok, lngsng aj, in crita'aa!! :D

**Warning!**:AU + rada OOC

**-Chapter 4- **

**Sorry..**

**Disclaimer**:

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Bleach milik Tite Kubo forever. Sebenarnya milik Mii, tapi Tite Kubo nyolong ide'a Mii *Di bakar Om Tite

My Icy Prince © Mii Saginomiya

"Uh…. sebaiknya aku pergi saja dari sini.." Tanpa sempat membeli apa-apa, Rukia segera cabut dari supermarket itu. Perginya juga sambil sembunyi-sembunyi karena nggak mau kalau Toushirou atau Momo menyadari keberadaannya. Sampai-sampai, satpam supermarket ngira dia habis nyolong barang dari sana.

"Rukia! Ada apa denganmu! Ayolah, memangnya siapa dia bagimu? Mengapa kau merasa sakit seperti ini?! Kuso!" Teriak Rukia memaki-maki dirinya sendiri sambil guling-gulingan di tempat tidurnya. Kejadian tadi terus terngiang-ngiang di ingatannya. Seribu pertanyaan bermunculan di kepalanya.

"Ah! Aku pusing! Aku ingin tidur dan melupakan semuanya!!!" Teriak Rukia yang menyebabkan Hisana yang sedang membalikkan pancake di dapur terkejut, alhasil pancake malang itu nempel di langit-langit rumah.

* * *

Rukia berjalan di suatu tempat. Ia menuju ke danau yang tepat berada di depannya.

"Waaahh, danaunya indah sekali! Sejuk lagi!" Komentar Rukia sesudah ia sampai di danau itu.

Samar-samar, Rukia mendengar derap langkah kaki orang dan sedang berteriak. Ia mencari-cari asal suara itu. Orang itu terus mendekat, mendekat, dan mendekat. Sekarang orang itu tampak jelas oleh Rukia. Memakai baju tentara yang sudah sobek-sobek, mukanya cemongan, dan membawa bambu runcing dan bendera merah putih? Rukia menyadari bahwa itu adalah pejuang Indonesia. Rukia yang sweat drop langsung berlari mundur.

"Ja-jangan bunuh aku! Negaraku memang pernah menjajah negaramu, tapi aku tidak ikut serta!!!" Kata Rukia dengan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Penjajah harus matii!!!" Kata pejuang Indonesia itu.

"KYAAAA!!!"

Tiba-tiba muncullah pangeran (lagi??!!) dan tetap di sensor. Tapi yang bikin Rukia sweatdrop lagi, pangeran itu tidak menebas pejuang itu seperti ninja yang tadi. Tetapi malah membungkuk kepada pejuang itu. 'Sepertinya ia meminta maaf..' Komentar Rukia dalam hati.

Pejuang itu tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "MERDEKA!" dan kembali ke tempat asalnya. Rukia lagi-lagi sweatdrop.

"Daijoubu?"

Rukia yang mendengar suara tersebut segera melihat ke arah pangeran itu. Sekarang, suara pangeran tersebut sudah terdengar oleh Rukia.

"Kau…"

* * *

(Buat nyingkatin cerita, sekarang ceritanya Rukia dah ada di sekolahnya)

"Pokoknya aku harus meminta maaf padanya hari ini… Dan.. Aku ingin menanyakan hubungan antara ia dan Hinamori!" Kata Rukia saat berada di tangga, akses satu-satunya untuk menuju atap sekolah.

"Ng..Hitsugaya?"

Rukia celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan cowok rambut putih itu. Akhirnya, ia menangkap sosok yang ia cari. Toushirou sedang duduk di pagar besi pembatas di ujung atap, berarti kalau Toushirou jatuh dari pagar besi itu, ia akan terjun bebas dari lantai 3.

"HU-HUWAA, HITSUGAYA! APAKAH TIDAK BERBAHAYA JIKA KAU DUDUK DI SITU?" Rukia yang kaget dan takut kalau Toushirou sampai jatuh langsung berlari ke arah cowok itu. Apalagi mengingat badannya yang sangat kecil dan sangat ringan, bisa terbang di tiup angin(di tampol Hitsu).

Toushirou tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Rukia yang merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Toushirou ini, segera meminta maaf atas kejadian yang kemarin.

"Hitsugaya… Maaf yang kemarin.. Aku tidak sengaja. Sumpah!" Kata Rukia bersungguh-sungguh dan dapat dilihat wajah Rukia yang rada nge-blush.

"Sudah ku maafkan. Sekarang pergilah dari sini."

Kata orang itu dengan tenang. Tapi dapat terlihat nada yang sangat serius dari cowok itu. Rukia terkejut. Tak biasanya Toushirou seperti ini, begitu pikirnya.

"Hitsugaya, hari ini kau aneh sekali? Ada apa? Oh ya! Hari ini aku membawa pancake, kau suka tidak?"

"Pergi… "

"eh? "

"KUBILANG PERGI, YA PERGI! "

Rukia sangat terkejut di bentak oleh Toushirou. Ia sebelumnya tak pernah melihat wajah Toushirou saat marah.. Malah ini bisa di katakan sangat marah.. Seluruh badan Rukia gemetar. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan membungkuk.

"Gomenasai.." Bisik Rukia.

Setelah itu, Rukia berlari meninggalkan Toushirou sendirian. Air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Seumur-umur, ia belum pernah dibentak sekeras itu. Apalagi oleh orang yang dekat dengannya. Ya, walaupun ia baru mengenal Toushirou 3 hari, namun Rukia merasa sangat mengenalnya dan sangat merasa nyaman ketika dekat dengannya. Tentu saja Rukia sangat terpukul jika Toushirou sampai membentaknya seperti ini.

Ketika Rukia baru turun dari tangga itu, di cobanya menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir itu.

"Kuchiki-san? "

Rukia menengok ke arah suara tersebut.

"Hinamori? "

* * *

"Oh, jadi begitu…"

Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di kelas mereka. Rukia menceritakan kejadian yang baru di alaminya tersebut pada Momo karena yang lainnya sedang ada di kantin. Momo mendengarnya dengan seksama dan akhirnya mengerti inti permasalahan tersebut.

"Jadi kau sudah mengenal Shiro-chan?"

"Ya, begitulah. Kami bertemu saat hari pertama masuk sekolah di atap sekolah".

"Haahh… Tolong maafkan dia ya, Kuchiki-san. Hari ini.. dia tidak bisa di ajak bicara dulu. Tolong beri dia waktu untuk menyendiri dulu." Kata Momo.

"Memangnya ada apa dengannya hari ini?"

"… Hari ini… genap 3 tahun ibunya meninggal dunia.."

Rukia membelalakkan matanya tanda tak percaya.

"Apa????"

"Ya… 3 tahun yang lalu, sewaktu hari pertama dia masuk SMP, ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan.. Waktu itu, ibunya ingin membelikannya hadiah karena ibunya merasa bahwa Shiro-chan sudah beranjak dewasa.. Tapi sayang, niat baik itu ternyata adalah jalan menuju akhir hidupnya… Ketika ingin menyebrang jalan, ia di tabrak oleh truk yang di duga pengemudinya mabuk…"

Rukia terdiam mendengar cerita Momo.

"Setelah mengetahui kabar kematian ibunya, Shiro-chan sangat terpukul. Sikap cerianya yang selalu ia tunjukkan setiap hari, berubah menjadi… sangat dingin.. Selalu.. Setiap pada hari kematian ibunya, ia selalu ingin menyendiri… Dan menjadi sangat dingin.."

Mata Rukia menerawang jauh ke langit yang biru. Di bola matanya, terpancar tatapan yang penuh rasa bersalah.

"Hinamori, boleh aku tanya 1 pertanyaan lagi?" Tanya Rukia ragu.

"Silahkan, mau bertanya apa, Kuchiki-san?"

"Umm… Apa hubunganmu dengan Hitsugaya?", tanya Rukia ragu.

Momo tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Rukia. Saat Rukia melihat Momo seperti itu, muncul 1001 hipotesis di kepala Rukia tentang apa yang akan di katakan Momo selanjutnya.

Hipotesis pertama

'Aku dan Shiro-chan berpacaran'

Hipotesis ke-dua

'Aku dan Shiro-chan sudah bertunangan'

Hipotesis ke-tiga

'Aku dan Shiro-chan sebentar lagi akan menikah'

Hipotesis ke-empat

'Aku dan Shiro-chan sudah menikah'

Hipotesis ke-lima'

'Aku dan Shiro-chan sebentar lagi akan memiliki bayi'

"AARRGGHHHH!!!!" Rukia teriak membayangkan hipotesis-hipotesisnya tersebut, sontak membuat Momo dan beberapa murid di kelasnya kaget.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kuchiki-san?" Tanya Momo khawatir melihat keadaan Rukia.

"Y-ya…." Terlihat keringat dingin keluar dari pelipis Rukia.

"Umm.. hubunganku dan Shiro-chan hanya sekedar tetanggaan dan teman sejak kecil. Tidak lebih."

Rukia yang mendengar angin segar dari Momo tersebut langsung berubah menjadi bersemangat. 'Ternyata tidak ada hubungan spesial antara Hitsugaya dengannya!'

Momo menjadi lebih khawatir dari yang sebelumnya karena melihat Rukia yang senyam-senyum sendiri. Ia melihat Rukia seperti melihat pasien RSJ yang lepas dari kandangnya.

"Daijoubu, Kuchiki-san?"

"A… Aku baik-baik saja kok, hehehe. " Menyadari tingkahnya yang seperti orang gila, Rukia hanya memasang senyum seadanya.

* * *

"Uhh… sial, mengapa aku harus mengerjakan ini… Hanya gara-gara aku tidak mengerjakan PR.. menjengkelkan sekali…" Kata Rukia, masih di tempat duduknya sedang menulis kata-kata

'Aku berjanji tidak akan lupa mengerjakan PR lagi' sebanyak 200 kali.

Kreettt

Ada yang menggeser pintu kelas, Rukia melihat siapa orang yang datang tersebut.

"Ichigo?" Kata Rukia

"Yo, Rukia." Ichigo masuk ke dalam kelas dan mengambil gitarnya yang ketinggalan di sebelah bangkunya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Rukia.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kau di sini. Kalau aku sudah jelas ingin mengambil gitarku yang ketinggalan. Kau sendiri?"

"Hhh.. aku di suruh menulis ini 200 kali gara-gara tidak mengerjakan PR! Menyusahkan!" Kata Rukia memasang tampang cemberut.

Tanpa di duga Rukia, Ichigo tersenyum melihat Rukia yang cemberut seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Udah tau orang lagi menderita juga!" Protes Rukia.

"Dasar, kalau kau memasang wajah seperti tadi, jadi aneh tahu!" Balas Ichigo yang mengakibatkan munculnya 4 garis melengkung di kepala Rukia.

"Siapa yang kau bilang aneh, hah! Strawberry!", Ledek Rukia tiba-tiba.

Ichigo yang tak menyangka kalau Rukia akan berbicara seperti itu, tanpa sadar, ia membalas ledekan Rukia. "Apa?! Dasar midget!"

"Diam kau landak!" (Rukia)

"Pendek!"(Ichigo)

"Duren Orange!"(Rukia)

"Jamur!"(Ichigo)

"Alis berkerut!"(Rukia)

Hening di antara mereka.. Mereka pun tertawa akan tindakan mereka barusan.

"Hei, tak ku kira orang sangar sepertimu bisa di ajak debat juga." Kata Rukia sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang sangar! Aku juga tidak mengira orang terhormat seperti kau bisa berbicara ceplas-ceplos seperti itu."

Ichigo lalu mendekati Rukia dan melihat kaligrafi tulisan Rukia yang indah~(di cekek Ruki).

"Hey, sudah berapa banyak?"Tanya Ichigo.

"150.. Uhh.. tanganku rasanya sudah mau putus!"

Ichigo mengambil bangku di depan Rukia, lalu duduk menghadap Rukia sambil mengeluarkan gitar akustiknya dari sarungnya itu. "Hey, kau mau apa, jeruk?" Tanya Rukia yang melihat gitar Ichigo yang hampir sama dengan tinggi Rukia.

"Jelas-jelas mau main gitar! Masa mau mandi!" Celoteh Ichigo yang membat Rukia tertawa.

"Kau tau tanganku sudah sangat lelah, tetapi kenapa kau malah bermain gitar? Bukan menggantikanku menulis?" Tanya Rukia.

"Yang ku tahu, kalau mendengar musik, maka seseorang akan menjadi rileks. Dan seperti sihir, semangat orang tersebut akan bertambah." Kata Ichigo yang mulai memetik beberapa senar.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau ingin menyemangatiku?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu."

Lalu Ichigo memainkan gitarnya sambil bernyanyi lagunya Yui yang It's Happy Line. Rukia takjub mendengar petik-petikan gitar dan suara Ichigo. Setelah lagu berakhir, Rukia memberikan applause ke Ichigo.

"Sugoi! Aku tak pernah tahu kau mempunyai suara sebagus itu". Puji Rukia yang membuat Ichigo rada ngeblush.

"Baik, tinggal 50 kalimat lagi! Terima kasih ya Ichigo telah menyemangatiku." Kata Rukia seraya memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Ichigo. Lagi-lagi Ichigo nge-blush.

"Ya. Cepat menyelesaikannya ya, pendek". Kata Ichigo sambil mengusap-usap rambut Rukia. Rukia memegang rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan dan menahan blush yang mulai muncul di pipinya.

"Awas kau JERUUKK!!"

Terjadi kejar-mengejar di antara mereka. Namun di hiasi oleh canda tawa mereka.

Apakah Ichigo dan Rukia semakin dekat?Silahkan Lihat di chapter berikutnya~

**TO BE CONTINUED **

*******

**OMAKE! **

**Berlari~ **

Kita kembali ke scene saat Rukia pergi dari supermarket…

Saat Rukia sedang berlari dari supermarket tersebut, Ia mendengar derap kaki di belakangnya… Semakin dekat.. dekat… DEKAT…

Rukia mencoba melihat ke belakangnya.

"HUWAAAA!!! KONDE BERJALAN! Eh, KONDE BERLARI! SEKARANG KONDE ITU MENGEJARKU! TOLOONNNGGG!!!"

Akhirnya mereka terlihat seperti satpam sedang mengejar maling. Berbondong-bondong warga pun ikut mengejar Rukia.

(Omake'a bsa d bilang sambungan dari yang kemaren~)

* * *

Ayo kita balas ripiuuu!~

**Zheone Quin **

Ahaha, tnang sajaa Zhe-chan ^^

D chap brikut'a bkalan ad Ichiruki kug (spoiler nee~)

Ichigo gx bakal Mii jodohkan ke sapa" ^^.Ichigo hanya untuk Rukia seorang, tapi Ruki boleh untuk sapa aj yg pnting cakep! XDD

Ripiu yg in jga yaaa ^^

**Aya-na Byakkun **

Thx nee-chan da mo nge ripiu fic in lgi :D

masi skit y nee-chan? Da mnum obt blum???

Ripiu yg in jga y nee-chan :)

**D31-ryuusei Hakuryuu **

Bnarkaahhh??? *Saking gx prcaya ampe mangap"

Arigatou Ryuu-san ^^

Thx da nge ripiu fic yg sbelum'a XD

Jngn lpa ripiu yg in jga yaaa :D

**Tsuichi Yukiko **

Arigatou!!!Thx bwt ripiu yg kmaren ^^

klo bersedia, ripiu yg in jga yaa ^^

**Rizu Auxe09 **

Ahoi juga Ricchi ---(lho?)

Haha, abis'a Mii gx ad kerjaan, jadi nge apdet fic molo de.. hehe ^^

bner kta Lant, jngn kyk gtu!hrus smangat y Rizu-chan! ^^

Masa ampe ke inget" truz kta"nya Hitsu??? Haha :D

Yoyoy, hrus'a Toushirou-koi tuh y, hehe

In sdah Mii apdet, cpet yea?? :)

Pkk'a Mii apdet fic tiap 2 hari skali pas malem", jdi pas bsok'a dah bsa d bca de, hehe ^^

Thx buat ripiu yg sbelom'a & jngn lpa ripiu yg in jga yaa :)

***

Ahahaha..Akhir'a yang in Mii apdet juga~

D chap in bnyk Ichiruki'a yaa~Soal'a, Ichiruki gx dpat d pisahkan dari sanubari Mii karena sudah melekat kuat *lebaayyyy

Tpi... Mii ngerasa ko Ichigo'a OOC y... Haa...Mii emang harus banyak belajar lagi..

Okok, Ripiu sangat Mii harapkan dari para reader sekaliaaann!!!!

Hanya tinggal klik ijo" d bawah ini, anda semua akan mendapat…..

…..

(Men) DAPAT ME RIPIU FIC MII! *author RUSUH!

P.S.:Yang di dalam kurung yang ada nama Rukia ma Ichigo, berarti, misal'a yg (Rukia). Itu berarti Rukia yang ngomong dsb~


	5. First Date

Haloooo semuaaaa~~

Setelah menunggu, fic super apdet in nongol juga!!

Ruki: "Siapa yang nunggu."

Mii: " Ah Ruki, ko gtu sma Mii." (*nangis di pojokan)

Ruki: "Hei, jangan nangis dong! Aku kan cuma bercanda!"

Mii: "Benarkah???"

Ruki: "Iye"

Mii: "Sriuz???"

Ruki: "Iye. 2riuz"

Mii: "Sungguh?"

Ruki: "IYEEE!! Dah, para reader lama-lama jadi bosen klo d kasih percakapan kyk gini! "

Mii: "Hehe.. Iy jga y.. Lngsung aj deh nih crita'a ^^"

**Disclaimer:**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Alwayz, alwayz, and alwayz Tite Kubo's

My Icy Prince © Mii Saginomiya

Perhatiaann!!: OOC, AU, ICHIRUKI… (Cuma buat chap ini doang kug

**-Chapter 5- **

**First Date**

"Hahh… tanganku masih pegaall..", keluh Rukia ketika ia sudah sampai di kamarnya.

"Rukiaaaa", terdengar suara Hisana dari ruang tamu memanggil Rukia. Rukia berjalan gontai ke asal suara kakaknya tersebut.

"Ada apa kak?" Tanya Rukia

"Ini, ada Urahara-san. Ia ingin menanyaimu soal tawarannya untuk membuat rekaman suaramu". Kata Hisana yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan seorang pria bertopi.

"Ya Kuchiki-san, bagaimana dengan tawaranku? Apakah kau tertarik? Kau boleh menulis sendiri lagumu itu, kalau tidak, kau bisa memakai lagu apa saja yang kau suka". Kata Urahara.

"Boleh.. Hanya rekaman saja kan?"

"Tentu! Baik, terima kasih Kuchiki-san, kalau begitu urusanku di sini telah selesai, aku pamit dulu. Oh iya, batasmu untuk memikirkan lagu apa yang akan kau pakai di rekaman nanti adalah seminggu. Jadi minggu depan, aku mohon agar kau datang ke studio rekamanku .Kau tahu kan di mana?"

"Jalan Karakura 5 no. 1. Urahara Studio Record. " Kata Rukia.

"Baik, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya." Orang itu pun pergi di iringi lambaian tangan dari Hisana.

Rukia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuknya.

"Haahhh… Aku ingin tiduurrr.. ", sedikit lagi Rukia berhasil menutup matanya, Samsung Corby Rukia berbunyi melantunkan lagu Dear My Friend-Elisa.

"Ngghhh.. Siapa sih yang meng-sms??" Rukia dengan malas mengambil hpnya dan membuka isi sms tersebut. Kelopak mata Rukia yang tadinya hampir menyatu, sekarang terbuka lebar setelah mengetahui pengirim sms tersebut.

"Ichi… go?" Kata Rukia tak percaya.

'Hei pendek. Ini aku, Ichigo. Besok maukah kau pergi ke taman bersamaku hanya berdua jam 9 pagi?'

"Apa ini? Dia mengajakku ke taman? Hanya berdua saja? Apakah ini…" Rukia termenung dan mendapati wajahnya yang udah merah kayak tomat.

Di tempat lain, seorang cowok berambut orange sedang menunggu balasan sms dari seseorang. Yak, yang di maksud adalah Ichigo sedang menunggu sms balasan dari Rukia sambil gigit jari. Tak lama kemudian..

'Ting, ting' terdengar bunyi pertanda sms datang. Ichigo membuka sms tersebut. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya yang biasanya di tekuk berlipat-lipat.

* * *

Rukia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari orang di taman Karakura. Ia memakai dress terusan selutut berwarna violet muda dan terdapat renda-renda pada ujung dress tersebut dan di tangan dress itu. Ia memakai jepitan pita violet pada rambut hitamnya tersebut yang menambah manis penampilannya.

"Ah itu dia, hei Ichigo!"Kata Rukia berlari menuju Ichigo.

Ichigo yang mendengar suara Rukia berbalik dan terpaku melihat penampilan Rukia. Ichigo sendiri memakai kaus warna merah dan di tangan sambungannya berwarna hitam(susah jelasinnya desu~), lalu celana jeans abu-abu sampai ujung kaki dan memakai sepatu cats putih-hitam.

"Ichigo, kau sudah lama di sini?" Tanya Rukia. Ichigo yang di tanya masih diam mematung. "Hei Ichigo, kenapa kau diam?" Ichigo tanpa sadar berkata.

"Kau manis sekali…"

"Apa??", tanya Rukia tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak bicara apa-apa". Kata Ichigo yang baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita mau ke mana?", kata Rukia seolah tidak memperdulikan ucapan Ichigo. Tapi dapat di lihat,muka Rukia ngeblush gara-gara tadi.

* * *

"Hey, kita nonton ini saja yuk!"Kata Rukia seraya menunjuk papan suatu film di bioskop sana.

"Ah,tapi itu terlalu anak kecil. Bagaimana kalau menonton ini?"Usul Ichigo sambil menunjuk film action.

Yak, mereka sedang berada di bioskop di mall Karakura.

"Ah Ichigo… Tapi aku mau nonton yang itu…" Kata Rukia memelas. Ichigo yang tak tega akhirnya meng-iyakan saja.

"Dasar anak kecil…" Gumam Ichigo.

"Apa?" Kata Rukia yang samar-samar mendengar ucapan Ichigo.

"Tidak." Ichigo tetap stay cool menjawab pertanyaan Rukia.

Ichigo sama sekali tidak memperhatikan film yang ia tonton bersama Rukia. Ia hanya memperhatikan 1 hal. Rukia.

'Uh.. Mengapa aku jadi berdebar gini kalau melihatnya?' Tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

Ketika mereka sudah keluar dari bioskop…

"Ichigo, aku lapar… Kita makan di sana saja yuk!" Kata Rukia sambil menunjuk salah satu tempat makan di mall itu.

Ichigo yang melihat tunjukkan tangan Rukia langsung diam terpaku… Pasalnya, tempat makan yang di tunjuk Rukia itu sangatlah mahal. Bahkan untuk memesan 1 gelas air mineral pun harus mengeluarkan uang 15 yen.

Di sana Rukia memakan dengan lahap makanan pesanannya itu. Namun Ichigo hanya membatu dan menelan ludah. Rukia yang menyadari bahwa Ichigo belum memakan apapun menghentikan aktifitas makannya.

"Hey, kau tidak pesan?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ahh.. Tidak..Tadi aku sudah makan kok di rumah".

"Tapi itu kan pasti sudah lama! Kau mau pesan apa?Nanti biar aku yang bayar." Kata Rukia mulai mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya.

"Ah, tidak usah, Rukia." Namun terlambat, Rukia sudah sampai di depan kasir dan membelikan makanan untuk Ichigo yang di jamin harganya.. maknyuusss!

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu….

"Tuh makanannya sudah sampai! Makanlah." Kata Rukia sambil melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Ah Rukia, pasti akan ku ganti uangmu. Berapa total makanannya?"Tanya Ichigo yang sedang memandang makanan yang kelihatannya sangat enak itu.

"Tak usah. Aku ikhlas kok."

"… Terima kasih, Rukia".

Mereka kembali memakan pesanannya. Rukia memakannya dengan nikmat, sedangkan Ichigo dengan menangis karena terharu??

* * *

"Rukia, aku mau ke toko kaset dulu." Kata Ichigo sehabis makan.

"Kebetulan aku juga mau ke sana. Ada yang ingin kubeli. Mereka menuju toko kaset. Ichigo langsung mendapatkan apa yang di carinya, sedangkan Rukia masih terus mengelilingi rak-rak kaset tersebut.

"Kau mencari apa Rukia? Belum ketemu?" Tanya Ichigo dengan kantung plastik berisi kaset di tangannya.

"Aku ingin mencari DVD Chappy yang 'Berpetualang ke Negri Dongeng'. Tapi aku belum menemukannya sampai sekarang." Ichigo sweatdrop.

"Ya sudah, mungkin di toko ini memang tidak menjual DVD anak-anak. Ayo pergi".

Ichigo dan Rukia pergi dari toko itu. Rukia memasang wajah cemberut yang amat sangat. Ichigo senyum-senyum sendiri karena merasa lucu melihat wajah Rukia yang seperti itu. Tiba-tiba, mata Rukia menangkap sesuatu.

"CHAPPY!" Teriak Rukia yang di membuat semua orang di toko itu melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ada apa sih Rukia? Kenapa kau sampai teriak seperti itu??" Kata Ichigo karena merasa tidak nyaman di perhatikan oleh orang-orang di toko tersebut.

"Itu!!" Rukia tidak menggubris perkataan Ichigo dan menunjuk pada suatu benda. Ichigo mengikuti tunjukkan tangan Rukia dan mendapati DVD bercover kelinci yang bernama Chappy itu.

"U-uhhh!!" Rukia berusaha mengambil kaset incarannya itu. Karena kaset itu berada di rak paling atas, Rukia memerlukan banyak tenaga untuk mengambilnya, bahkan sampai melompat-lompat segala.

"Sini biar aku yang mengambilkan."Ucap Ichigo seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ah, aku saja!" Rukia bersikeras untuk mengambil kaset itu sendiri. Tetapi, ada seorang anak yang bermain kejar-kejaran di toko tersebut yang tanpa sengaja menyenggol Rukia. Rukia yang dari tadi menjinjit pun kehilangan keseimbangannya dan akan jatuh menimpa rak kaset itu!

"HU-HUWAA!!" Teriak Rukia spontan.

"Rukia!"

'Hup!'

'Aneh.. Mengapa aku tidak merasa sakit sama sekali? Bukannya aku jatuh menimpa rak kaset ?' Rukia pun perlahan membuka matanya dan mendapati matanya di tatap hangat oleh mata Ichigo. Rukia pun blush seketika.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo dengan tetap melihat mata Rukia. Rukia baru menyadari kalau Ichigo mengalungkan tangannya di punggung Rukia dan itu sukses menambah Rukia nge blush.

"Y-ya." Rukia mulai menstabilkan tubuhnya kembali. "Arigatou.. Ichigo.." Ucap Rukia memalingkan mukanya karena takut kalau Ichigo melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah tersebut.

"Hmmph! Baiklah, sekarang kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Ichigo ketika mereka sudah keluar dari toko kaset tersebut.

Mata Rukia langsung membulat.

"Aku ingin ke Timezone!"

Rukia pun menarik lengan Ichigo ketika ia baru menyadari bahwa tempat tujuannya berada tepat di depannya.

"Haahh.. dasar anak kecil.."Gumam Ichigo, tetapi Rukia masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa?"Tanya Rukia memasang deathglare ke Ichigo.

"A.. tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Aku ingin main ini!"Kata Rukia yang sudah berada di atas mesin yang bernama DD*(maenan paporit Mii kalo di Timezone!)

"Kau tidak isi saldo dulu?"Tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak perlu. Saldo kartu Timezoneku di isi infinity oleh Nii-sama".

'Dasar orang kaya..'Gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

"Ayo Ichigo, kita main berdua!"Kata Rukia bersemangat.

"Yayaya, "Ichigo segera naik ke atas mesin itu juga bersama Rukia.

"Kita main lagu yang ini saja ya!"Rukia memilih satu lagu yang kesulitannya… Mantap skaleee…

Rukia dengan lincahnya menari di atas mesin itu. Tak di sangka juga, Ichigo terus menginjak-injak 4 tombol(atau apalah namanya) panah tersebut. Hebatnya tak ada yang MISS! Jadilah mereka tontonan orang-orang. Orang-orang yang menonton berdecak kagum dan tidak ada sedikit yang memberikan tepuk tangan.

Lagu berakhir. Keringat mengucur di tubuh mereka berdua.

"Haahh.. hahh.. tak kusangka kau mahir memainkannya.. hahh," komentar Rukia yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Aku sering memainkannya kalau aku pergi ke sini dengan kedua adikku, hhh."

"Kau punya adik?"

"Ya, dua perempuan."

"Ooo.."

Setelah puas bermain DD*, mereka terus bermain game-game yang ada di sana. Basket, balap mobil, balap motor, tembak-tembakkan, Bumper car, Roller Coaster, Merry go Round, bahkan photo box.

* * *

"Haahhhh.. Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan!" Kata Rukia ketika berada di depan mall . Ia sedang duduk di bangku di dekat mall tersebut. Di sana memang di sediakan berderet kursi dan meja dengan payung di atasnya, dan ada juga yang tidak.

"Hey Rukia, ini es krimmu." Kata Ichigo sehabis membeli es krim dari Pet*** Gel***o.

"Trims. Hey, kau tahu dari mana kalau aku suka rasa vanilla?" Tanya Rukia yang mulai menjilati es krim itu(Mii ngiler).

"Aku hanya menebaknya saja kok." Kata Ichigo yang juga mulai menjilati es krim miliknya.

"Mmmmm, enak sekali," Kata Rukia memegang sebelah pipinya dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Ichigo blush.

"Ichigo.."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?"

Ichigo terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Rukia.

"Karena, aku melihatmu akhir-akhir ini sedang tidak bersemangat. Biasanya, kau kan selalu ceria dan tertawa terus". Kata Ichigo sambil terus menjilati es krimnya.

Tanpa Ichigo sadari, Rukia nge-blush mendengar perkataan Ichigo.

'Jadi… Ia selalu memperhatikanku sampai bilang begitu?' Ucap Rukia dalam hati.

"…Arigatou, Ichigo. "

Ichigo menengok ke arah Rukia. Di lihatnya gadis itu tertunduk dengan air mata keluar dari pelupuknya.

"Hey Rukia, mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya Ichigo. Secara reflek, Ia mengangkat dagu Rukia hingga matanya bertemu dengan mata violet milik Rukia.

"Jangan menangis Rukia. Aku paling tidak bisa melihatmu begini." Ichigo menghapus air mata Rukia."Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku. "Kata Ichigo dengan tatapan

'Aku-pasti-akan-membantumu'.

"Sekali lagi.. Terima kasih Ichigo". Rukia tersenyum tulus pada Ichigo dan menceritakan semua masalahnya.

"Jadi begitu…" Kata Ichigo.

"Ya.. aku merasa sangat bersalah sekali padanya… Seumur-umur.. Aku belum pernah di bentak sampai seperti itu.." Rukia menambahkan.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau Senin nanti, aku akan menemanimu untuk berbicara padanya lalu kau bisa meminta maaf padanya, kan?" Saran Ichigo yang menenangkan hati Rukia.

"Ya." Rukia sangat bersyukur karena ia memiliki teman sebaik ini.

"Ah, jepitanmu merosot." Ichigo membetulkan jepit pita violet Rukia. Saat itu jarak di antara mereka sangat dekat. Rukia udah merah kayak kepiting rebus. Lalu, kedua mereka saling bertemu. Mata violet Rukia dan mata musim gugur Ichigo. Wajah mereka terus mendekat… dan mendekat… Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata telah mengawasi mereka dari tadi.

Sekitar 1 cm lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu..

"Ehem.. "

Rukia dan Ichigo yang kaget melihat ke belakang mereka. Mata Rukia terbelalak lebar.

"Hi… Hitsugaya?.."

**TO BE CONTINUED **

***** **

**OMAKE! **

**MAIN **

Kita kembali ke scene saat mereka berada di Timezone..

"Hey Rukia, kau mau main apa lagi?" Tanya Ichigo yang sudah kelelahan karena baru saja bermain DD*

"Ng… Itu!" Rukia menunjuk sebuah mesin sambil berlari menuju mesin itu.

"Rukia.. Kau yakin bisa main itu?", tanya Ichigo ragu.

"Tentu saja!!" Teriak Rukia kesal.

Rukia terus berusaha memasukkan bola ke dalam ringnya. (Dah pada tau kan nih maen ap??). Tapi tetap saja tidak masuk.

"Rukia…" Kata Ichigo yang sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

"SEKALI LAGI!" Kata Rukia penuh emosi. Ia melempar bola itu dengan ganasnya. Bola itu mengenain ring namun sayangnya terpental, oh tidak! Sekarang bola itu menuju mesin kuda-kuda'an, lalu terpental lagi, lalu ke mesin mobil-mobil'an, lalu terpental lagi, lalu ke mesin pengecek saldo, lalu terpental lagi. Owhh!! Sedikit lagi… Dan GOL!! Akhirnya bola itu terpental ke wajah Rukia. Di jamin wajah Rukia akan menjadi indah seketika ~

* * *

Ruki: "…"

Mii: "Lho? Ruki napa???"

Ruki: " LIAD NIH MUKA CANTIK NAN MULUZ W… JADI ANCUR GARA-GARA LO!"

Mii: "Lho? Kok jadi salahin Mii? Tadi yang ngelempar bolanya siapa?"

Ruki: "Gue."

Mii: "Yang ngarahin bolanya siapa?"

Ruki: "Gue."

Mii: "Yang nyuruh sapa?"

Ruki :"Lo"

Mii: "Jadi yang bego siapa?"

Ruki: "Elo!"

Mii: *Garuk-garuk kpala. "Oh iya yaaaa.."

Ruki: "Dari pada berlete-lete lagi, cepetan bacain ripiu gih!"

Mii: "Okok! Pertama dari…

**Tsuichi Yukiko **

Pangeran sensor'a bakalan di kasi tau kok. Tapi d chap mendatang *d tabok.

Ruki: "Tau tuh, dasar author sakau! Nulis naskah buat w yang ane-ane aj"

Mii: "… Lanjut deh.. Yang ke-2, dari **Zheone Quin. **Haha, d chap in ad jga looo, full lgi. Tpi mngingat fic ini Hitsuruki, Ichiruki'a abs chap in bakalan dikit ^^."

Ruki: " Zheon, yang ngomong alis berkerut tuh sy, truz yang ngomong jamur it Ichigo. Author in emng gx becus bkin crita! Bkin reader puyeng aj!"

Mii: "…"

Ruki: "Ok, karena nih author lagi merenung di pojokan, langsung Ruki bacain ripiu ke-3. **Kireina_Toushirou. **Iya nih, 2 hari sekali dah apdet. Saking gak ada kerjaan nih author 1. Haha, salam kenal juga yaa!"

Mii: " Ei, dia mao'a knalan sama w, bkan sama lo!"

Ruki: "Y udah! Lagi pula w dah terkenal kok, emangnya elo!"

Mii: *nyumpel kuping kanan kiri. "Yang ke-4 dari nee-chan tersayang! "*D tonjok.

Ruki: "SKSD banget sii.."

Mii: "Bodo! Gx papa kug nee-chan ^^Hmm, Hitsuruki'a bkal ad kug d chap mndatang! Gomen banget yaaaa, d chap in full Ichiruki.. "

Ruki: "Dasar gak konsisten.."

Mii: "Brisik!"

Ruki: "Yang trakhir.. **Kuchiki Rukia-taichou. **Tau tuh. Author gaje. Nulis'a HitsuRuki. Tapi d chap in full IchiRuki. Gorok aja nih author satu!"

Mii: "Diem lo! Nggak w gaji lo!"

Ruki: "Mang'a w lo gaji?"

Mii: "Nggak… Hehe…"

Y udah deh, dari pada kbanyakan acara talking-talking'a mndingan pencet ijo-ijo di bawah in yaaa!!! Maaf bangt klo chap in ngecewain kalian semua… Soal'a in full Ichiruki.. Sekali lagi GOMEEENN! *Bungkuk-bungkuk.

Makasih banyak ya yg dari chap kmaren" dah mo nge ripiu. Mii mendapati 3 orang yang dengan setia, sabar, baik hati, dan rendah hati me ripiu fic Mii dari chap 1. Mii mengucapkan trima kasih se besar"na pada mereka yang (kayaknya terpaksa) me ripiu fic Mii yang ancur in ^^. Mii juga mengucapkan trima kasih bagi yang udah meng ripiu fic Mii yg kmaren" ^^

GBU ALL~


	6. Is He Jealous?

Halooowwwww!!

Ruki:"Yak, bertemu lagi dengan saya, Kuchiki Rukia dan si author gemblung.."

Mii:"Mii Sginomiya!"

Ruki:"Dalam fix ane & gaje milik.."

Mii:"Mi Saginomiya!"

Ruki:"Di temani oleh si cantik Kuchiki Rukia dan si buruk rupa.."

Mii:"Mii Saginomiya! Eh, ko w yg bruk rupa si?"

Ruki:"Yee, sapa suruh nyaut"in."

Mii:"Ysudahlah, yg berlalu sudahlah berlalu.... SEKARANG RNR YAAAA!!! YG RNR DAPET DUIT!"

Ruki:"Yang bner?"

Mii:"Tapi kapan - kapan aja de!" *D timpuk Ruki

**Disclaimer: **

**Bleach **(c) Tite Kubo

Haahh.. Sebenernya Bleach itu punya Mii, tapi karena Mii baik hati, Mii kasih deh ke Tite Kubo (D jitak om Tite)

**My Icy Prince** (c) Mii Saginomiya

**-Chapter 6-**

**Is He Jealous?**

"Hi.. Hitsugaya?" Kata Rukia lirih melihat laki-laki berambut salju itu di belakang dirinya dan Ichigo.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku mengganggu."Toushirou pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih duduk mematung.

* * *

**Toushirou's POV**

Aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang masih mematung karena kehadiranku tadi.

"Hnn… Apa sih mau mereka sampai – sampai mau berciuman di tempat umum seperti ini?" gumamku kesal ketika mengingat kejadian tadi. Apa? Aku kesal? Untuk apa aku kesal? Cih, ada yang aneh denganku hari ini!

Aku berjalan memasuki rumahku. Jarak rumahku dan Mall tadi tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi, aku biasa berjalan kaki kalau pegi ke sana.

"Tadaima,"ucapku malas.

"Okaerinasai, Toushirou."Balas ayahku yang berambut putih sama sepertiku. "Kau sudah makan, Toushirou?"

"Hmph."Balasku sambil menuju balkon atas rumahku yang langsung terhubung dengan langit malam. Kubuka lebar – lebar pintu menuju balkon, membiarkan udara malam menusuk kulitku. Membiarkan semua beban dalam diriku terlepas begitu saja.

"Shiro – chan, konbawa."Aku menoleh ke sebelah kiriku. Kulihat Hinamori tersenyum padaku di balkon rumahnya yang tepat berada di sebelah kiri rumahku.

"Hinamori, kau belum tidur?"Tanyaku padanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku ingin melihat langit malam. Indah sekali."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya ke langit di atasku. Langit malam ini sangat cerah, bahkan tak terlihat awan satu pun. Jadi bulan dan bintang dapat terlihat sangat jelas.

"Shiro – chan… Cemburu?"Kata Hinamori yang membuatku spontan melihat wajahnya lagi.

"Apa?"

"Kau cemburu."ulangnya lagi. "Dapat terlihat jelas di wajahmu. Hihi."ia tertawa seperti kuntil anak saja…

"Hei Hinamori! Kau lebih baik segera masuk ke kamarmu, atau kau akan sakit!"Ucapku mulai jengkel dengan suara tawa Hinamori.

"Ya, ya, Hitsugaya Taichou! Kenapa kau selalu mengaturku sih?"Ia mulai masuk ke kamarnya sambil menggembungkan sebelah pipinya pertanda ia kesal. Setelah aku yakin bahwa ia telah masuk ke kamarnya, aku mulai membuka mulutku.

"Karena aku menyayangimu, Hinamori.."

**End of Toushirou's POV**

**

* * *

  
**

Sekarang kita beralih ke kamar Rukia~

Rukia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuknya tersebut. Ia sangat kelelahan karena kejadian di Mall tadi. Lelah raga dan jiwa.

"Ah! Ada apa denganku hari ini? Hampir saja tadi aku mencium Ichigo. Kalau saja Hitsugaya tidak datang… First Kiss – ku pasti sudah di ambil oleh Ichigo.. Phew.. Tapi mengapa saat aku melihat Hitsugaya… Aku merasa takut? Takut kalau dia akan menjauhiku.. Ah! Sudahlah, untuk apa aku berpikir hal - hal yang aneh seperti ini?"

Rukia segera tidur dan menyembunyikan diri di dalam selimut suteranya tersebut.

* * *

Rukia sedang berjalan – jalan di negeri Antah Berantah Lintah Betah Muntah. Ia melihat seorang gadis di dekat laut.

"Hey, sepertinya aku mengenali anak itu."Rukia menghampiri anak itu. "Konde itu…"gumam Rukia.

"Apa?"Tanya gadis itu.

"Ti – tidak. Hinamori, kenapa kau ada di sini?"Tanya Rukia sambil berjongkok di sebelah Momo.

"Aku.."Rukia terdiam, menunggu lanjutan kata – kata Momo.

* * *

Rukia berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolahnya. Tanpa sengaja, ia berpapasan dengan Ichigo.

"Uh.. Kenapa aku haus bertemu dengannya sih!"Kata Rukia dalam hati sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Tunggu, Rukia!"Ichigo berteriak memanggil nama Rukia yang sudah mulai menjauh darinya.

"Ada apa Ichi – ."omongan Rukia terhenti ketika mata violetnya itu bertemu dengan mata musim gugur Ichigo.

"Ah.. Aku ingin meminta maaf soal yang kemarin. Aku tidak bermaksud.."Ucapan Ichigo terhenti ketika Rukia menendang kakinya dengan sangat keras.

"AARGH! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Ichigo sambil menahan rasa sakit pada kakinya.

"Aku merasa geli melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu! Memelas seperti pengemis saja,"kata Rukia dengan wajahnya yang terlihat mengejek Ichigo.

"Kauuu…"Ichigo mengacak – acak rambut Rukia.

"Hei! Hentikan! Rambutku bisa kusut semua!"Protes Rukia dengan memasang wajah sebal. Ichigo tersenyum melihat wajah Rukia yang seperti itu. "Hei jeruk, kenapa kau senyum – senyum seperti itu?"Kata Rukia sambil melihat tajam Ichigo.

"Bukan urusanmu, pendek!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi!"

"Cari alasan saja! Sekali pendek ya tetap pendek!"

"Jeruk!"

"Jamur!"

"Strawberry!"

"Poni aneh!"

"Apa?! Poniku ini tidak aneh! Rambutmu tuh yang aneh!"

Mereka terus berdebat sampai 5 menit pun berlalu. Mereka tidak menyadari, bahwa dari tadi ada yang menyaksikan perdebatan mereka berdua yang biasa di bilang 'Perdebatan anak kecil' tersebut.

"Kurosaki – kun…

* * *

"Ohayou minna,"kata Rukia menyapa ke- 3 temannya di kelas.

"Ohayou Kuchiki – san,"kata mereka bersamaan.

"Inoue, ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak enak badan?"Tanya Rukia pada Orihime yang di lihatnya wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Ah, tidak. Aku baik – baik saja kok, Kuchiki – san,"kata Orihime sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Haahh.. Ada yang tidak beres padamu. Ayo sini ku antar ke UKS,"Kata Rukia sambil menarik pelan tangan Orihime.

* * *

"Nah, kau beristirahat saja dulu di sini. Nanti sewaktu istirahat, aku akan membawakanmu bekal."Rukia segera berbalik meninggalkan Orihime di UKS. Namun ada sebuah tangan yang menahan kepergiannya.

"Kuchiki – san… Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Apa.. Hubungamu dengan Kurosaki – kun?"Kata Inoue yang menyebabkan Rukia berdiri mematung.

"Inoue, kau bicara apa? Aku dan Ichigo hanya teman saja kok,"Kata Rukia sambil memasang senyum palsu. Karena saat ini, hatinya sedang tidak tenang mendengar pertanyaan Orihime.

"Benarkah? Tapi.. Kenapa tadi aku melihatmu begitu akrab dengannya?" Pertanyaan Orihime kali ini benar – benar membuat Rukia skakmat.

"Itu.. Karena aku baru ingat kalau dia itu teman masa kecilku. Jadi iseng – iseng aku mengajaknya mengobrol,"kata Rukia berbohong pada Orihime.

"Oh, jadi begitu… Ya sudah deh kalau begitu."Orihime tersenyum pada Rukia. Namun dapat di lihat, itu adalah senyum kepahitan. Rukia jadi tidak enak hati pada Orihime karena telah membohonginya.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali dulu ke kelas ya. Ja – ne!"Kata Rukia seraya keluar dari UKS.

Ia melihat Orihime melambaikan tangan padanya sambil memasang senyum sebisanya.

'Inoue.. Maafkan aku.'

Rukia berlari ke kelasnya karena sudah tidak tahan melihat wajah temannya tersebut yang sangat.. Menyedihkan..

BRAK!

Rukia terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, sumimasen!"Rukia segera berdiri dan berlari ke kelasnya.

"Hey kau! Jangan kabur saja!!"Teriak orang itu dengan kesalnya pada Rukia. Namun, Rukia seudah berlari sangat jauh sehingga tidak mendengarnya lagi. Lebih tepatnya, tidak mau mendengarkannya.

"Lolly, kau baik – baik saja? Tadi itu kan,"ucap teman di sebelahnya.

"Ya, aku tahu dia Menoly. Kuchiki Rukia. Walaupun dia adalah keluarga Kuchiki, bukan berarti aku membiarkannya begitu saja,"kata Lolly sambil tersenyum menyeringai ke temannya tersebut.

"Terserah kau sajalah Lolly."Temannya yang bernama Menoly itu mengangkat bahunya dan segera berjalan mendahului Lolly.

"Lihat saja kau. Kuchiki Rukia."

* * *

"Haahhh… Sialnya aku ini.. Gara – gara tadi aku telat masuk karena mengantarkan Inoue ke UKS, aku jadi di hukum membersihkan seluruh toilet di sekolah ini! Menjengkelkan…" Oceh Rukia saat ia tengah membersihkan toilet terakhir. Yaitu toilet di lantai 3 yang paling jarang di kunjungi orang. Bahkan beredar rumor bahwa di toilet tersebut terdapat penunggunya. Tak jarang, Rukia merasakan lehernya merinding saat membersihkan toilet itu.

"Jam berapa sekarang? Astaga!!!! Sudah jam 6 sore!"Rukia memang di suruh membersihkan toilet sewaktu pulang sekolah. Pulang sekolah saja sekitar jam 3 sore.

10 menit kemudian…

"Fiuh! Akhirnya selesai juga! Badanku sudah sakit dan rasanya pinggangku encok! Aku juga tidak tahan di toilet ini. Mana jarang di gunakan, sepi, dari tadi aku merinding terus lagi. Hiiii…" Kata Rukia berkomat – kamit pada dirinya sendiri.

BLAM!

Rukia yang sedang memegang pinggangnya tersebut membeku seketika.

"Hei… Pintunya tertutup sendiri?" Kata Rukia dengan ngeri. Ia berlari menuju pintu tersebut dan berusaha membuka pintu itu.

DEK, DEK, TOK, TOK!

"HEY, SIAPAPUN DI SANA! TOLONG BUKA!! MASIH ADA ORANG DI SINI!" Teriak Rukia seraya menggedor – gedor pintu tersebut. Namun tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Ketakutannya bertambah ketika lampu di toilet itu mati. Satu – satunya penerangan di toilet angker itu.

"To… tolong a..ku…" Nafas Rukia tersengal – sengal karena berteriak dari tadi.

"To…lo..ng.."

Adakah yang menolong Rukia? See in the next chap!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

***

**OMAKE!**

**Kuntil Anak**

Kita kembali ke scene saat Toushirou sedang berbincang – bincang dengan Momo di balkon rumah masing – masing..

"Kau cemburu."Kata Momo. "Dapat terlihat jelas di wajahmu. Hihi."ia tertawa seperti kuntil anak saja…

"Shiro – chan… Suara apa itu?"

"Suara apa?"Tanya Toushirou malas.

"Yang tadi tertawa itu…"

"Bukannya kau yang tadi tertawa seperti Kuntil Anak itu?"

"Bukan aku!"

"Lalu siapa?"

Mereka berdua dengan kompaknya melihat ke arah pohon beringin di sebelah rumah Toushirou.

"Halo manisss,"kata suatu wujud yang dapat di yakini adalah…

"KUNTIL ANAAAKK!!!"Teriak Toushirou dan Momo bersamaan, lalu mereka berdua ngumpet ke kamar masing – masing.

"Haahh.. Padahal anak laki – laki yang ubana itu cakep juga.. Ah, nggak ada rotan, akar pun jadi! Nggak cowok tadi, cowok yang ini juga jadi!"

Lalu sang Kuntil anak itu segera mengikuti tukang bakso berkepala botak yang menyebabkan Kuntil anak itu berkata "Silau men!"Sambil memakai kaca mata hitam.

***

Haahh.. Crita'a makin ane sja -.- Omake'a jga main hri makin ane... JAYUZ.. HAHA...

Ayo kita balas - balas ripiu!Kita cuekkin Ruki yg masih kekurung d wc HWAHWAHWA *evil laugh

Yg prtm dariii...

**Zheone Quin**

Iaaa, jadi bgitulah! Tau tuh! Si Hitsu ngapain nongol ya? Merusak pemandangan!

Hitsu:"Orang w yg d suruh ma lo!"

Mii:"Haha.."

Ke -2..

**Aya-na Byakkun g login** aliaz **Aya-na Byakkun**

Huwehuwe, iy nih, pull Ichiruki d chap kmaren :). Jangan begitu, Mii juga kgx konsisten. Ni fic nuliz'a HitsuRuki, Tp ada IchiRuki pull 1 chap --".Haha, yoyoy. Kasian bner si Ichi. Dasar gx modal!

Ichi: "Ap lo blng w gx modal! Author jelek!"

Mii:"APA? LO BILANG W JELEK?! GX W NONGOLIN LO LGI LO D CHAP MNDATANG!"

Ichi:"..."

Truz.. **Kireina_toshirou **

Wew, bner, adegan kissu'a kepepet banget tu XD

Hitsu**:**"Yang ke -4 dari **Kuchiki Rukia-taichou**.. W semengganggu it kah?"

Mii:"Ah, nggak ngeganggu kok."

Hitsu:"...Y udahlah, lalu dari **Tsuichi Yukiko**. Emang dasar author ceroboh! masih banyak kesalahan yang lo buat."

Mii:"Ehehe.." *nyengir kuda. "Thx y kritik'a. Mii sangat senang menerima kritikan yang membangun seperti ini ^^."

Hitsu:"Lalu dari **Hiru-chan**. Hinamori suka padaku? *ngangkat sebelah aliz. Biar kutanyakan langsung. Hei Hinamori!"

Momo:"Nee?? Ada apa Shiro - chan?"

Hitsu:"Apakah kau suka padaku?"

Momo:"Nani? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Apa itu tuntutan skenario?"

Hitsu:"Tidak."

Momo:"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

Hitsu:"Lihat mataku. Aku sedang bercanda atau tidak."

Momo:"Shiro - chan..."

Mii:*ngelempar barang sana - sini"STOOOPP!!!!!"

Hitsu + Momo:"Hahh??"

Mii: "Buat Hiru-chan, nanti bakal tau sendiri kok. Asalkan baca truz y fic Mii ini. Dah kalian ber -2 bubar, BUBAR!"

Ori:"Lalu dari review selanjutnya,** Kushi N Ai. Huwaa**, Mii-san, ada yang bilang fic ini lucu loh."

Mii:*Mata berbinar bagaikan lampu disko"Mnrt Mii sblom'a, fic in sangatla abal n jayuz. Tpi klo ad yg blang lucu, Mii bahagiaaaaaaaaaaa skali :)

Ori:"Yang terakhir..** D31-ryuusei Hakuryuu. **Haha.. Maksudnya ini apa, Mii-san?" *nangis

Mii:'Waduh! W lupa klo Ori naksir Ichi!' "Gx ad maksud apa-apa kok! Maksudnya yang ehm-ehm'an itu, Ruki lagi ngedorong Ichigo ke kubangan lumpur. He.. he.. he.." *Gx kreatip nyari alesan.

Y udh de, dri pada tmbh kpanjangan dan para chara d sini pada ribut semua, sesi ngebaca ripiu abis ampe d sini dlu y!

Hanya 1 pinta Mii, PENCET TOMBOL IJO" D BAWAH INI PLIZ! *trpaksa jga gx papa!**  
**


	7. HELP!

HOHOHO, HALOOOOO!!!

Mii:*ngeliat ke cerita "Pantes'an Ruki gx nongol. Ternyata masih kekurung d toilet. Jadi sepi de ."

Kunti:"Kan masih ada akuuuu."

Mii:*ilfeel"Kehadiranmu nggak w harapkan!"

Kunti:"Huwaaaa, kamu ja'at! Aku datengin kamu lo!"

Mii:"Bukannya sekarang lo lagi datengin gue?"

Kunti:"Oh iy yaaa…"

Mii:"Dari pada banyak cincong, langsung aj.."

Mii+Kunti:"RnR YAAA!!!.."

** Disclaimer: **

Bleach(c) Tite Kubo

Tite Kubo is the beezztt~

My Icy Prince(c) Mii Saginomiya

**-Chapter 7- **

**HELP! **

Toushirou membuka lokernya dan mengambil sepatu kets putihnya.

"Hhhh… Tak ku sangka aku akan pulang selarut ini. Latihan tadi bikin capek saja,"kata Toushirou sambil menghela nafasnya. Ya, Toushirou memang belum pulang dari sekolahnya. Ia pulang telat karena tadi ada latihan basket karena bulan depan akan ada perlombaan di kota tetangga. Namanya juga kapten basket.

Toushirou sangat berbakat dalam bidang olah raga. Kita sebut saja, basket, sepak bola, voli, ice skating, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi entah mengapa ia memilih eskul basket dari pada eskul olah raga yang lain.

Saat ia sudah memakai sepatunya dan akan melangkah keluar sekolah, ia mendengar derap langkah lari seseorang.

"Ah, Shiro – chan!"Teriak orang itu yang ternyata adalah Momo.

"Hinamori? Sedang apa kau di sini?"Tanya Toushirou ketika melihat Momo dengan nafas yang menderu. Dapat dilihat, Momo memakai mantel dan syal. Walaupun sudah musim semi, namun udara sekarang ini masih terasa seperti musim dingin.

"Shiro – chan, apakah kau melihat Kuchiki – san?"Tanya Momo

"Kuchiki? Memangnya ada apa?"Tanya Toushirou dengan nada menyelidik.

"Tadi orang tuanya menelepon rumahku. Katanya, Kuchiki - san belum pulang dari tadi. Jadi aku memutuskannya untuk mencarinya di sekolah."

"Jadi kau pergi ke sekolah ini sendirian, begitu?"Kata Toushirou yang mulai memasang tampang cemas + kesal.

"Maaf.. Tapi begitulah.."

"Hhh… Ya sudah. Kalau begitu ayo kita cari Kuchiki bersama. Asal kau ingat, jangan pergi ke mana pun seenakmu lagi!"Jelas Toushirou yang mulai berbalik badan untuk mencari Rukia. Momo pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

"Shiro – chan! Apa kau menemukannya?"Tanya Momo yang sudah terlihat letih.

"Tidak. Padahal aku sudah memeriksanya bahkan sampai ke gudang."

"Uh.. Bagaimana ini.. Padahal kita sudah setengah jam mencari Kuchiki – san.."Terlihat wajah cemas terukir di wajah Momo.

"Hhh.. Hanya satu tempat yang belum kita coba.. Lantai 3.."Ucap Toushirou yang sedikit menyipitkan matanya. (*Mii tepar)

"Ng.. Tapi aku dengar dari para murid, kalau lantai 3 itu jarang di gunakan.. Mungkin akan terlihat.. Sedikit angker,"Kata Momo yang mulai merasa ketakutan.

"Jangan percaya takhayul seperti itu. Ayo, sekarang kita cek di sana."

Mereka menaiki tangga ke lantai 3. Dan sampailah mereka pada dua buah jalur. Ke kanan, atau ke kiri. Masing – masing jalur berujung pada toilet. Di jalur kiri, dapat terlihat Laboratorium Biologi yang sudah telihat sudah lama tidak pernah di gunakan. Lalu ada Laboratorium Bahasa yang tidak kalah terlihat usangnya karena tidak pernah di gunakan lagi. Karena laboratorium – laboratorium yang di gunakan sekarang berada pada lantai 2. Lalu setelah itu, terdapat toilet di ujungnya.

Sedangkan di jalur kanan, tidak kalah menyeramkannya dengan jalur kiri. Petama kali, akan terlihat Laboratorium Fisika. Menurut rumor yang beredar, dulu ada salah satu siswi SMA yang bunuh diri karena hamil di luar nikah di laboratorium itu. Lalu di sebelahnya ada Laboratorium Kimia. Dapat tercium bau anyir dari ruangan tersebut tanpa di ketahui penyebabnya. Dan tentu saja ujungnya berakhir dengan toilet.

"Hinamori, kau ke kanan dan aku ke kiri,"kata Toushirou tegas.

"Shiro – chan.. Tapi di Laboratorium Fisika katanya pernah ada yang bunuh diri dan.. Di Laboratorium Kimia ada bau anyir yang sangat menyengat.. Aku ta.."Ucapan Momo berhenti ketika Toushirou menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan mulut Momo.

"Kita ke sini untuk mencari Kuchiki. Kalau kau tidak dapat mengalahkan rasa takutmu, untuk apa kau ada di sini?"Ucap Toushirou dengan terus memandang mata hazel Momo.

".. Kau benar.. Aku harus menemukan Kuchiki – san!"

"Bagus.. Sekarang aku mencari dulu di jalur kiri."

Mereka pun berpisah dan melewati jalur yang berbeda. Dapat dilihat, Momo sangat ketakutan memeriksa ruangan – ruangan itu, dan Toushirou terlihat tidak peduli dengan suasana mencekam di sana.

"Hhh.. Aku tidak menemukannya di kedua laboratorium itu. Mungkin di toilet ini?"Kata Toushirou sambil mengamati pintu toilet wanita. Terdapat sesuatu yang janggal di sana.

"Hey.. Mengapa di sana terdapat balok kayu dan gembok? Pasti ada yang tidak beres."

Ia mulai memindahkan balok kayu yang tadinya menghalangi pintu toilet tersebut dan sekarang ia mencoba mendobrak pintu tersebut.

1..

BRAK!

2..

BRAK!

3...

BRAAKK!!

Pintu malang itu pun terbuka. Ia sempat kesulitan untuk melihat isi dari toilet itu. Untungnya saja, tadi ia tidak lupa mengambil senter dari ruang guru.

"Hey Kuchiki, apa kau di si.." Ucapan Toushirou terhenti ketika matanya menangkap suatu sosok. Sosok itu sedang terduduk dan memeluk kedua kakinya. Pertamanya, ia sempat merasa merinding melihat sosok itu. Namun ketika di perhatikan baik – baik…

"Kau, Kuchiki!!"Seru Toushirou sambil berlari menuju sosok yang ternyata adalah Rukia. "Hey, kau baik – baik saja?"

Toushirou dikejutkan dengan sikap Rukia yang dengan tiba – tiba memeluk dirinya tersebut.

"Tolong… Jangan di lepas.. Aku.. Takut.."

Toushirou memandangi Rukia yang saat ini wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tersembunyi di dada bidang Toushirou. Ia dapat merasakan dadanya basah karena terkena air mata Rukia. Entah mengapa ia merasa kalau ia ingin sekali melindungi gadis yang pernah di pergokinya hampir berciuman dengan Ichigo ini. Bahkan, Toushirou sampai memeluk balik Rukia.

Waktu pun terus berjalan. Namun, Rukia saat ini masih berada dalam dekapan Toushirou. Air mata Rukia pun sudah terhenti.

"Sudah tidak takut lagi?"Tanya Toushirou memecah keheningan. Rukia yang tersadar akan tindakannya tersebut segera melepaskan pelukannya tersebut.

"Ah.. gomen,"kata Rukia sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo pergi dari sini,"kata Toushirou yang mulai berdiri dan pergi dari toilet itu.

"Ah, tunggu."

Toushirou berbalik melihat ke arah Rukia. Ia melihat kaki gadis itu bergetar sangat hebat gara – gara ia baru saja terkurung di toilet.

"Hhh.. Merepotkan saja,"kata Toushirou sambil menggendong tubuh Rukia ala bridal style.

"Hi – Hitsugaya! Turunkan aku!"Teriak Rukia yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau ini.. Mau ku tolong apa tidak?"Sahut Toushirou yang mulai terlihat sedikit sensi.

Mereka pun pergi dari toilet itu masih dengan Rukia di gendong oleh Toushirou. Hingga sampailah mereka di depan sekolah..

Hening di antara mereka. Rukia sudah merasa sangat nyaman dalam dekapan Toushirou dan hampir saja tertidur.

"Sudah. Kau mau sampai kapan terus ku gendong?"Kata Toushirou yang langsung di ikuti oleh loncatan Rukia dari gendongan Toushirou.

"Hitsugaya.. Arigatou.."

"Ya. Kau tidak apa – apa kan?"

"Ya. Hitsugaya, bagaimana kau menemukanku?"Tanya Rukia.

"Tadi hanya toilet itu yang belum aku cek. Namun aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil di toilet sana karena ada balok kayu yang menghalangi pintunya dan pintu tersebut di gembok. Pasti ada yang sengaja mengurungmu di sana,"jelas Toushirou sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Dan kau tahu dari mana kalau aku sedang terkurung di sana?"

"Tadi aku ada latihan basket, jadi aku pulang telat. Namun tiba – tiba, Hinamori datang dan bilang padaku bahwa kau menghilang. Jadi aku juga ikut mencarimu,"jelas Toushirou panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu.. Di mana Hinamori?"Kata Rukia. Toushirou membelalakkan matanya seperti baru menyadari sesuatu.

"AH, HINAMORI!"Teriak Toushirou yang langsung berlari ke dalam sekolah lagi.

* * *

Esok paginya, Rukia berangkat ke sekolahnya seperti biasa. Ketika ia memasukki kelasnya, ia di hadapkan oleh wajah cemas teman – temannya.

"Oi Kuchiki. Ku dengar kemarin kau terkurung di toilet lantai 3?"Kata Tatsuki.

"Kuchiki – san.. Maafkan aku. Gara – gara aku, kau jadi.."Kata Orihime yang mulai memasang wajah bersalah.

"Ah, ini bukan salahmu kok, Inoue. Dan, ya begitulah, Arisawa."

"Untung saja kemarin Shiro – chan menemukanmu. Kalau tidak, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi,"Kata Momo di tengah – tengah perbincangan.

"Shiro – chan? Siapa itu?"Tanya Tatsuki menyipitkan sebelah matanya.

"Dia itu temanku dari kecil. Nama lengkapnya Hitsugaya Toushirou,"jelas Momo.

"Ooohhh, Hitsugaya maksudmu?"Kata Tatsuki sambil ber 'oh' ria.

"Kau mengenalnya?"Tanya Rukia yang di sambut anggukan dari Tatsuki.

"Tentu aku mengenalnya. Dia kan bintang olah raga di sini. Semua olah raga dapat ia lakukan dengan sangat baik. Tetapi ia malah memilih eskul basket. Baru hari pertama masuk eskul saja sudah terpilih menjadi kapten,"kata Tatsuki yang membuat Rukia cengo.

'Anak sependek itu.. Bisa menjadi kapten basket? Aku tak bisa mempercayainya.."Ucap Rukia dalam hati.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari depan pintu ruang kelas mereka, ada seseorang yang dari tadi mendengar perbincangan mereka.

"Hitsugaya.. Toushirou.."

* * *

"Kau membawa apa hari ini?"Tanya Toushirou pada Rukia. Yak, sekarang mereka berada di atap sekolah dan makan bersama seperti biasanya. Setelah beberapa hari mereka mogok bicara, baru kemarin mereka bicara bersama lagi.

"Aku hari ini membawa kue kering. Hehe, ini bisa di bilang balas budi karena kemarin kau telah menyelamatkanku,"ucap Rukia dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Kau ini terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, kuhargai usahamu." Toushirou mencomot 1 kue kering dari bungkus kue milik Rukia. Ia memakannya dan berkata..

"Ini bukan kue buatanmu.. Iya kan?"

"Ha.. Apa yang kau katakan?"Kata Rukia yang mulai terlihat bingung menjawab pertanyaan Toushirou.

"Aku yakin ini bukan kue buatanmu."

"Kau tahu dari mana??"

"Dapat terlihat jelas di wajahmu kalau kau berbohong. Dan lagi pula.. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa membuat kue se enak ini,"kata Toushirou sambil melihat ke arah kue kering tersebut.

"Enak saja! Aku bisa juga membuat kue yang seperti itu!"Ucap Rukia kesal.

"Akhirnya kau mengaku juga kalau kue ini bukan buatanmu.."

"Memang bukan aku yang membuatnya. Tetapi.. Kakakku…"Ucap Rukia yang mulai tertunduk malu.

"Sudah kuduga."

"Hitsugaya.."

"Ng?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf.. Soal yang waktu itu, aku benar – benar tidak tahu kalau ibumu.."

"Yang soal itu, lupakan saja,"Kata Toushirou memutus kalimat Rukia.

"Dan soal itu, kau tahu dari Hinamori?"Kata Toushirou lagi.

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hhh.. Aku memang labil pada hari itu. Setiap tahun selalu begitu. Gara – gara aku, ibuku meninggal.."Kata Toushirou. Dari air mukanya, dapat terlihat bahwa ia sangat sedih.

"Hitsugaya.."

"Dan saat keadaanku yang seperti itu, Hinamori lah yang selalu datang untuk menghiburku. Walaupun setiap kali ia mencoba untuk menghiburku, aku selalu membalasnya dengan kemarahanku."

Rukia memandang serius wajah Toushirou, dan sangat serius mendengarkan cerita Toushirou tersebut.

"Sewaktu aku kecil, tidak ada yang mau berteman bersamaku.. Hanya karena rambutku yang putih dan mata emeraldku yang kata mereka terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Tapi hanya Hinamori.. Hanya dia yang selalu ada untukku. Di saat semuanya menjauhiku, hanya dialah satu – satunya teman bagiku."

"Lalu, kau begitu menyayangi Hinamori?"Tanya Rukia.

"Bisa di bilang seperti itu."

"Lalu, apakah kau menyukainya?"Kata Rukia dengan berhati – hati.

"Entahlah. Pokoknya, aku sangat menyayanginya dan sangat ingin melindunginya. Bagi siapapun yang berani menyakitinya, tak segan – segan akan ku bunuh mereka."

Rukia terdiam mendengar perkataan Toushirou tadi. Entah mengapa hatinya sakit mendengar semua itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa aku jadi bercerita panjang lebar seperti ini?"Kata Toushirou yang mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju pintu keluar dari atap tersebut.

"Ah, yang soal kue itu, kalau bukan kau sendiri yang membuatnya, aku tidak akan mau memakan kue itu,"kata Toushirou yang tersenyum penuh arti pada Rukia, lalu segera pergi dari tempat itu dengan 'cool'nya.

"Ukh.. Mengapa aku jadi berdebar begini? Dan.. Mengapa tadi aku merasa sakit? Jangan – jangan… Aku menyukainya??! Kami – sama! Tidak mungkin kan aku menyukainya? Tapi apa arti dari perasaanku tadi? Perasaan senang dan.. Sakit?"

* * *

"Tadaimaaaa,"Ucap Rukia ketika memasukki rumahnya. "Ng? Tidak ada orang di sini? Dan, hey, apa itu?" Pandangan Rukia tertuju pada sebuah surat yang terletak di atas meja makan. Ia membuka surat itu perlahan dan matanya memandang surat itu malas.

'Rukia, aku dan Byakuya – sama pergi ke luar kota selama kurang lebih 3 hari. Maaf kalau kami baru memberi tahunya sekarang. Tolong jaga rumah baik – baik ya.'

Rukia menghela nafas ketika membaca surat itu. Memang sudah menjadi hal yang rutin kalau Hisana dan Byakuya pergi ke luar kota. Seperti bulan madu saja.

Rukia segera mandi dan tiduran di sofa di ruang tamunya tersebut sambil memakan keripik kentang kesukaannya. Ia mengambil majalah di dekatnya tersebut dan iseng – iseng membolak – balik halaman majalah tersebut. Tiba – tiba, terdengar suara rem motor yang sangat berisik dari depan rumahnya. Rukia segera beranjak bangun dan melihat ke depan.

"Ada apa ini?"Gumam Rukia. Ia melihat orang yang sepertinya korban tabrak lari dari motor yang sudah pergi begitu saja.

"Hey, kau kan… Hitsugaya?!"Teriak Rukia ketika melihat laki - laki berpostur pendek itu(*d tendang Hitsu).

"Kau tidak apa - apa?"Kata Rukia dengan paniknya.

"Aku tidak apa - apa dan jangan terlalu mencemaskanku seperti itu. Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kuchiki?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku mendengar suara rem motor yang sangat berisik di depan rumahku. Jadi apa aku salah kalau aku melihatnya?"

Toushirou termenung. Ia memperhatikan rumah Rukia yang lebih pantas di sebut 'istana' tersebut.

"Ayo masuk, biar ku obati,"kata Rukia sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Toushirou.

"Sudahlah, hanya luka kecil. Nanti juga hilang sendiri."Toushirou mulai berdiri dan pada saat itu juga, keseimbangannya mulai kurang. Untung saja Rukia segera menangkapnya.

"Dasar keras kepala. Nanti kalau di biarkan bisa infeksi! Dan lihat dirimu sekarang, berdiri saja sudah sulit!"Oceh Rukia sambil berusaha membantu Toushirou untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Toushirou sendiri hanya bisa menekuk mulutnya ke bawah.

Ketika Toushirou masuk ke rumah Rukia, hanya 1 ekspresi yang di perlihatkan Toushirou. Cengo.

"Hei Hitsugaya, kenapa kau malah bengong? Ayo sini kau duduk dulu di sofa."Kata Rukia seraya menghantarkan Toushirou di sofa empuk di ruang tamunya.

"Sebentar, aku ambilkan kotak P3K dulu. Kau diam di sini dan jangan pergi satu senti pun!"Ancam Rukia sambil berlari kecil menuju tempat penyimpanan kotak P3K. Toushirou tersenyum kecut menengar ancaman Rukia. Matanya menelusuri semua pelosok - pelosok yang ada di rumah itu. Toushirou sangat mengagumi rumah Rukia. Sngat bersih dan tertata rapi. Tak lama kemudia, Rukia datang membawa kotak P3K beserta air putih.

"Sini, perlihatkan lututmu!"Perintah Rukia."Astaga, lukanya terlalu lebar! Hrus segera di obati!"Rukia dengan cekatan mengambil kapas, lalu membasahi kapas tersebut dengan air dan membersihkan darah dan kuman pada lutut Toushirou. Begitu juga dengan sikut Toushirou. Lalu di tempelkannya dengan plester 'Chappy'.

".. Apakah aku harus memakai plester norak seperti ini? Hey, ada plester yang lain tidak?"Tanya Toushirou yang membuat Rukia jengkel.

"Apa yang kau sebut dengan norak?! Ini plester kesayanganku, dan jangan bilang ini norak!"Celoteh Rukia kesal.

"Sumimasen, ini teh untuk anda, Kuchiki - sama dan Hitsugaya - sama,"Kata pelayan Rukia yang bernama Nemu.

"Ya, terima kasih, Nemu."Kata Rukia singkat pada maidnya itu. Nemu pun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hei, kau tahu dari mana kalau aku suka dengan teh hijau?"Kata Toushirou memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Semua tamu yang datang ke sini pasti selalu di jamu dengan teh hijau."

Hening...

"Hey, apakah dapurnya terpakai?"Tanya Toushirou membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Kau mau apa?"Tanya Rukia.

"Ah, antarkan aku ke sana."

* * *

"Kita mau apa di sini, Hitsugaya?"Tanya Rukia kebingungan karena di suruh mengantarkan Toushirou ke dapur.

"Hm.. Ambilkan aku telur, tepung,gula, garam, pokoknya semua peralatan untuk membuat kue,"perintah Toushirou ke Rukia.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau.."

"Kenapa? Aku ingin membuat kue,"Kata Toushirou cuek.

"Tapi, memangnya cowok sepertimu bisa memasak?"Tanya Rukia meragukan Toushirou.

"Tentu saja. Sejak ibuku meninggal, aku yang selalu memasak di rumahku. Memangnya kau."

"Apa kau bilang?!!!"

"Sudah, cepat ambilkan apa yang aku perintahkan!"

Rukia pun segera mengambil semua bumbu - bumbu dapur dan peralatan lainnya untuk membuat kue dengan wajah cemberut.

"Nih!"Kata Rukia jutek.

"Nah, sekarang, kau taruh setengah tepung dari bungkusnya di wadah ini."Kata Toushirou sambil memegang sebuah wadah yang cukup besar. Rukia menuangkannya dengan sembarang. Jadi, tepung - tepung tersebut menyebabkan Rukia dan Toushirou terbatuk - batuk sesaat.

"Buuhhh.. Bwahahaha! Lihat wajahmu Hitsugaya! Wajahmu sama sepertu rambutmu!"Suara tawa Rukia terdengar menggelegar karena melihat wajah Toushirou yang udah kayak geisha.

"Jangan kau pikir wajahmu juga tidak seperti setan, nona Kuchiki,"sindir Toushirou sambil tersenyum. Rukia pun blush seketika.

'Ba - baka! Kenapa kau tersenyum padaku seperti itu? Apa kau tidak melihat wajahku yang sudah merah padam seperti ini? Uhh..' Di saat Rukia masih berada di dalam lamunannya tersebut, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pipinya.

"Hahaha, jangan bengong terus! Lihat wajahmu sekarang!"Toushirou mulai tertawa apalagi melihat ekspresi kesal Rukia. Ternyata, tadi Toushirou mencolek pipi Rukia dengan tepung untuk membuat kue tersebut. Jadilah Wajah Rukia seperti kucing garong di deket rumah Mii.

"HITSUGAYA!!!!"Teriak Rukia.

Mereka pun terus melakukan aksi colek - mecolek tepung, lempar - melempar telur, bahkan lempar - melempar peralatan dapur.

* * *

"Hitsugaya... Aku capek.."Terdengar suara Rukia yang sedang duduk di sofa di ruang tamunya. Bajunya sudah sangat kotor, bahkan bau amis karena terkena lemparan telur dari Toushirou. Toushirou sendiri masih terlihat cukup bersih. Hanya saja, wajahnya sudah penuh dengan tepung. Dan ia terbebas dari lemparan telur Rukia, karena Toushirou selalu menangkap dengan tepat lemparan - lemparan telur dari Rukia tersebut.

"Sudah, sana kau mandi dulu. Lagi pula kuenya belum matang,"Kata Toushirou sambil melirik ke arah oven.

"Ya sudah. Aku mau mandi dulu. Dan kau jangan kabur dulu! Aku harus meminta pertanggung jawaban darimu karena tubuhku sudah bau amis seperti ini!"Kata Rukia sambil cemberut dan segera berlari ke kamar mandinya.

"Yee.. Siapa juga yang mulai perang telurnya,"sahut Toushirou ketika Rukia sudah naik ke lantai 2.

* * *

**Kita skip saja adegan mandinya karena fic ini rate'a bukan M~**

"Hitsugaya, kuenya sudah matang?"Tanya Rukia yang sedang menuruni tangganya dengan rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi."Sahut Toushirou yang wajahnya sudah bersih dari tepung.

"Aku penasaran ingin mencoba kue buatan kita."

"Kita? Kau hanya mengolesi wajahku dengan tepung dan melemparku dengan telur. Apakah itu yang kau maksud dengan 'kita'?"Kata Hitsugaya.

"Hehehe."

"Hmm, sepertinya sudah matang."Toushirou mengeluarkan kue tersebut dari dalam oven dengan hati - hati. Dapat tercium aroma kue yang sangat menggoda selera ketika baru saja keluar dari oven.

"Hmm, ku akui, baunya memang enak sekali. Aku ingin memakannya!"Kata Rukia yang mulai menyambar satu dari antara banyak kue tersebut.

"Huwaaa!! Panas!!"Rukia terlihat kesakitan karena tangan kanannya baru saja mencomot kue yang baru matang dari oven tersebut.

"Dasar ceroboh."Tanpa di duga, Toushirou menarik jari Rukia yang terlihat kepanasan itu dan meniupinya. Rukia blush seketika.

"Dasar, padahal sudah tahu baru matang dari oven, tapi malah langsung mencomotnya begitu saja,"Kata Toushirou yang memandang Rukia sebagai 'anak - anak'.

"Ah, yang penting sekarang jariku!"

"Masih terasa perih?"Tanya Toushirou.

"Masih.. Sedikit. Memangnya kau mau a..." Ucapan Rukia terhenti ketika Toushirou memasukkan jari Rukia tersebut ke mulutnya. Rukia dapat merasakan kalau jarinya di hisap oleh Toushirou. Rukia dapat merasakan juga kalau jarinya tersebut bersentuhan dengan lidah Toushirou. Tak dapat di sembunyikan lagi wajah Rukia yang sudah ngeblush dengan amat sangat.

"Masih perih?"

"Ti - tidak!"Ucap Rukia karena tidak tahan lagi dengan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

Toushirou mengambil salah satu kue tersebut dengan hati - hati. Lalu meniupi kue tersebut sampai ia merasa ia sudah cukup meniupi kue tersebut, dan di suapkannya kue tersebut pada Rukia. Rukia terkejut, dan kali ini tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti merah darah karena saking banyaknya darah yang berada pada wajah Rukia. Toushirou yang melihatnya tersenyum menggoda (Mii langsung mati di tempat).

"O.. Oishi.."Gumam Rukia ketika merasakan kue buatan Toushirou tersebut.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Kuchiki,"Kata Toushirou sambil tersenyum ke arah Rukia. Tak dapat lagi di bendung merahnya wajah Rukia. Rasanya, wajahnya ingin sekali meletus sekarang juga.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu, Kuchiki?"Tanya Toushirou sambil memandang mata violet Rukia.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa - apa! Dan warna asli wajahku memang seperti ini! Jadi tidak ada yang salah dengan wajahku!" Bantah Rukia. Tapi semakin ia membantah, wajah merahnya tersebut semakin terlihat.

"Dasar kau ini. Sampai kapan kau mau terus berbohong? Sudah ku bilang kan, aku bisa dengan jelas membaca wajahmu,"Kata Toushirou yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rukia. Rukia menutup matanya karena tidak tahan melihat wajah Toushirou lagi. Takut kalau wajahnya akan meledak seketika.

Apa yang mau di lakukan Toushirou ke Rukia? (jangan mikir yang macem - macem ya!) Silahkan tunggu di chap mendatang!!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

***

**OMAKE!**

**Ketinggalan**

Kita kembali ke scene saat Momo di tinggal oleh Toushirou.

"Haaa.. Di sini sungguh sangat menyeramkan.."

Ia melongok ke dalam ruang biologi.

"Sepertinya di sini tidak ada apa – apa.."Kata Momo lalu pergi dari ruang itu.

"Hey!"Kata seseorang yang tidak salah dan tidak bukan lagi adalah...

"HUWA! KAU… KUNTIL ANAK YANG KEMARIN?!!"Jerit Momo histeris.

"Eh, nggak usah masang tampang serem kayak gitu. Eh, liat anak laki – laki yang ubanan itu nggak?"Kata sang kuntil anak tersebut.

"M- maksudmu.. Shiro – chan?"Kata Momo ketakutan.

"Ah, ya pokoknya itulah! Lihat tidak?"

"Ta, tadi ada di… sana.."

"Oh, thank you!" Lalu sang kuntil anak pergi entah ke mana.

"Eh, ada tukang bakso yang kemaren! Malem mingguan yuk bang!"Kata sang kuntil anak yang mulai kegenitan. Tidak lupa, kuntil anak tersebut memakai kaca mata hitam yang selalu di bawanya setiap saat.

"Eh, ada embak yang kemarin. Mau beli baksonya berapa piring, mbak?"

Kata tukang bakso tersebut yang ternyata adalah.. Ikkaku..

"Ehm, aku pesen kepala mas aja deh! Kan sama – sama bulet ini,"kata kuntil anak kecentilan.

Mereka berdua pun terus bermesraan sedangkan Momo depresi karena di tinggal sendirian.

***

Ruki:"Akhirnya w bisa keluar juga.."

Mii:"Gimana pengalamannya di toilet gelap – gelapan? Seru nggak tuh?"

Ruki:*ngasih death glare (narik – narik baju Mii, terus d sekap d toilet sambil gelap – gelapan) "Nah, dah ngerasain kan lo?! Karena si author strez 1 in lagi menikmati pengalamannya di kurung d toilet gelap – gelapan, kita baca – baca ripiu!

Pertama dari **Kireina_toushirou. **

Mii:"Huwa.. Mii bakalan nyoba panjangin lagi de. Klo yang chap ini masih kependekan juga ga?? Dan… BENARKAH? (*Mata berkedap – kedip) Arigatou, Kire – chan! (*meluk Kire – chan).Soal adegan kissu HitsuRuki, nanti bakalan nongol kok ^^"

Ruki:"Lho? Kok lo nongol di sini? Bukannya tadi lo gue kurung?"

Mii:"Pintunya kagak lo kunci."

Ruki:*ngegeplak kepala sendiri

Mii:"Yang ke-2 dari **Zheone Quin. **Ohohoho, dah tau kan siapa cwo ckep'a ntu? XD. Lalu yang ke-3 dari **Kushi N Ai. **Hwa, tebakannya btul desu .. Hmm, klo yang ini masih kependekan juga nggak?"

Momo:"Uh.. Aku takut.."

Mii:"Ya elah, ada apa lagi nih"

Momo:"Somebody, helep me!"

Mii:"Eh, eh, syuting'a dah slese. Nih lagi sesi baca ripiu."

Momo:"Oh, gomen (*nge blush). Yang selanjutnya biar aku yang bacain y! Yg ke-4 dari **D31-ryuusei Hakuryuu**. Shiro – chan cemburu? Cemburu pada siapa?"

Mii:"Biar Mii aja yang jawab. Ya begitulah ^^. Hoho, ripiu panjang – panjang juga nggak apa – apa. Segala jenis ripiu Mii terima dengan tangan terbuka. Dan soal Hitsu sayang sama (suara di kecilkan) manusia berkonde itu, itu tidak lebih dari sayang kok, HAHAHA.. Ya begitula~ Tahukah siapa yang saya maksud dengan 'Lolly' dan 'Menoly' it?"

Hitsu:"Lalu **dari Hiru-chan**. Wah, w dapet giliran baca ripiu author ini lagi. Nani? Adegan itu mau di lanjutkan atau tidaknya adalah urusan author satu ini. Lagi pula, untuk apa w cemburu?"

Mii:"Wah, jangan dingin gitu dong sama ripiuer fic Mii. Nanti pada kabur lagi. Klo pada kabur mao ganti rugi?"

Hitsu:".. Urusai." *pergi

Mii:"Haahh.. Dasar tuh anak satu. Soal adegan kissu Ichi ma Ruki, gomen y nggak Mii lnjutin ^_^. Soal'a mengingat fic in masi HitsuRuki. Nanti Mii akan mencoba bikin fic IchiRuki. Tapi ide'a aja masih d otak ==" .Lalu dari **Aya-na Byakkun**. Haha, padahal Mii pikir omake chap yg kmaren yg paling ane. Ternyata omake yang paling ane yg chap skarang ==". HitsuRuki? di banyakin? Akan Mii kabulkan karena fic ini masih HitsuRuki." *ktawa gaje.

Ruki:"Yang terakhir.. Bused, banyak bener. Ada 5 ripiu dari 1 orng yg sama!"

Mii:"Wew, ayo bacain!"

Ruki:"Dari **'Ruki-chan' pipy. **"

Mii:"Mii bahas yang terakhir – terakhirnya aja ya (takut kebanyakan sesi baca ripu'a, hehe ^^v). Hmm, banyak yang ngerasa chap kmaren pendek y? Gimana dengan chap skarang? Hohoho, jangan nodong Mii pake sodet."

Ruki:"Hehe, yang bener tuh Sode no Shirayuki! Bukan Sodet! Gorok dia aja, 'Ruki!"

Mii:*kabur ke tong sampah terdekat.

Ruki:"Memang benar, sampah pasti kembali ke sampah lagi.."

Mii:"Brisik! Dan soal RnR'a, psti bakal Mii RnR de ^^. Asal 'Ruki juga RnR chap yg in *D cekek 'Ruki.

**P.S.:**Klo masih merasa kependekan, bisa langsung protes lwat ripiu. Okok? Soal'a Mii ngetik'a buru – buru, jadi nggak ada waktu. Mana bentar lagi liburan ada banyak tugas. Ada 8 tugas! Gile dah! Liburan ato liburan coba! O_O

Ok, sekian sesi baca ripiu kali ini! Mii sangat amat berterima kasih kepada orang – orang yang sudah meripiu fic Mii kemaren . Mii juga sangat memohon kepada para reader dan author sekalian, hanya ini satu – satu'a permintaan Mii sebelum Mii pergi… RIPIU YAAAA!


	8. I Love You

Halo! Kita ketemu lagi!

Mii:"Liburan tiba, liburan tiba, liburan tiba, YEY!"

Ruki:"Tapi tugas menggunung kan?"

Mii:"Iye nih.. nambah 2 jadi 10!"*Nangis di pojokan.

Ruki:"Ckckck, kasian amat lo."

Mii:"Iye :'( Padahal klo ngga, liburan pengen apdet fic truz… Apalagi setelah Mii perhatiin, kayaknya fic in bakalan jadi panjang de.."

Ruki:"Ya udah, kalo gitu.. RnR fic buatan orang ini ya para author dan reader sekalian, kita patut mengasihani dia karena ia adalah orang yang sangat patut di kasihani."

Mii:"What the maksud?"*Nyiapin golok.

Ruki:"Hehehe…"*keringet dingin.

Mii:"Dari pada banyak ba-bi-bu lagi.."

Mii+Ruki:"RNR PLIZZ!!"

**Discalimer:**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Hohoho, Tite Kubo forever~

My Icy Prince © Mii Saginomiya

**-Chapter 8- **

**I Love You**

"Dasar kau ini. Sampai kapan kau mau terus berbohong? Sudah ku bilang kan, aku bisa dengan jelas membaca wajahmu,"kata Toushirou yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rukia. Rukia menutup matanya karena tidak tahan melihat wajah Toushirou lagi. Takut kalau wajahnya akan meledak seketika.

Rukia masih menutup matanya. Ia dapat merasakan nafas hangat Toushirou yang menyapu lembut wajahnya tersebut. Sedangkan Toushirou berhenti ketika wajahnya tepat berada di depan wajah Rukia. Ia tersenyum simpul melihat wajah Rukia.

"Hei, kau berpikiran yang aneh – aneh ya? Dasar mesum,"kata Toushirou sambil mencubit pipi Rukia yang sudah memerah. Rukia spontan membuka matanya dan ia tidak dapat lagi melihat wajah Toushirou yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya itu.

"A – Apa?!! Siapa yang kau bilang mesum! Kau itu yang mesum tahu!"bela Rukia tidak mau kalah.

"Dasar kau. Ah, sudah jam sepuluh malam, aku mau pulang du.."Kata – kata Toushirou terhenti ketika suara perutnya tersebut terdengar sangat nyaring. Sekarang, gantian wajah Toushirou yang memerah.

"Haha, dasar kau. Ayo kita ke ruang makan sebelum kau pulang ke rumahmu,"kata Rukia yang mulai berjalan ke ruang makan dan di ikuti oleh Toushirou di belakangnya.

* * *

Toushirou memandang dengan takjub makanan di depannya. Rukia yang baru saja mengambil garpu dan sendok, menatap bingung ke arah Toushirou.

"Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau melihat makanan ini seperti itu?"tanya Rukia yang matanya tertuju pada AmaNatto buatan Nemu.

"Ini.. Makanan favoritku.. Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Entahlah. Lagi pula aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Nemu bisa memasakkan ini padamu. Tapi, untunglah kalau kau menyukainya,"kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis. Toushirou nge blush.

"A.. Ah.. Ittadakimasu." Kata Toushirou yang langsung menyambar AmaNatto itu dengan ganasnya. Rukia yang baru mengucapkan 'Ittadakimasu' cengo di buatnya.

"Hahaha, ternyata kalau kau makan itu seganas ini ya?"tawa Rukia saat melihat Toushirou dengan liarnya mencabik – cabik AmaNatto itu dengan giginya.

"Urusai,"kata Toushirou yang terlihat tidak memperdulikan Rukia.

"Kalau begini, kau sangat lucu, Hitsugaya,"kata Rukia lagi – lagi dengan senyuman manisnya. Toushirou berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sama dengan rambut Renji itu.

* * *

"Aku kenyaaang,"kata Rukia saat sedang duduk di sofa bersama Toushirou. Toushirou terus memperhatikan Rukia. Hingga lama – lama, Rukia merasa risih sendiri. "Kenapa kau melihatku terus?!"kata Rukia.

"Ini.." Toushirou menyentuhkan jarinya ke sebelah kiri bibir mungil Rukia. Seperti biasa, muka Rukia merah seketika. Ternyata, ada bekas AmaNatto yang menempel di sana. Rukia lebih memerah lagi ketika melihat Toushirou yang menjilat sisa AmaNatto tersebut.

"Dasar, kau seperti anak kecil saja. Makan saja masih berantakan,"komentar Toushirou ketika selesai menjilati sisa AmaNatto tersebut.

"Di – diam kau!"

"Dasar."

Hening di antara mereka…

"Hei Kuchiki, aku mau pulang dulu,"kata Toushirou yang mulai beranjak berdiri dari sofa yang di dudukinya tersebut. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tiba – tiba, Rukia jatuh ke bahu kanannya. Toushirou yang kaget hanya memandang wajah Rukia yang ternyata sedang tertidur tersebut.

"Sangat polos.. Berbeda sekali dari yang biasanya,"kata Toushirou sambil menggumam sangat pelan agar tidak membangunkan Rukia. "Hhh.. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkannya tidur di sini." Toushirou segera berdiri dari sofa tersebut dan menggendong Rukia ala bridal style ke arah kamarnya.

* * *

Setelah sempat 3 kali salah masuk kamar, akhirnya Toushirou berhasil menemukan kamar Rukia yang asli. Ternyata gampang sekali membedakan kamar Rukia dengan kamar – kamar yang lainnya. Di pintu kamarnya terpajang hiasan Chappy dengan tulisan 'Rukia's Room'.

Toushirou membuka perlahan pintu kamar Rukia dan menaruh dengan hati – hati tubuh Rukia di kasurnya. Lalu ia duduk di sisi sebelah kiri dari ranjang super besar dan mewah milik Rukia. Ia mengamati kamar Rukia yang kira – kira sama besarnya dengan kamar dirinya dan ayahnya. Kamar Rukia di dominasi oleh warna Violet tua yang membuat kamar tersebut terkesan 'elegan' dan juga di hiasi oleh beberapa boneka dan miniatur Chappy. Peralatan di kamar tersebut sangat lengkap. Dari TV Flat 32 inch, komputer Flat 24 inch, DVD player, laptop merk terbaru, dan barang mewah lainnya.

"Dasar orang kaya. Kamarnya saja sudah seperti kamar puteri raja. Sangat mewah,"ucap Toushirou yang matanya masih menjelajahi seluk – beluk kamar Rukia tersebut. Toushirou dapat mencium aroma terapi dari kamar Rukia tersebut. Wangi lavender yang sangat harum dan membuat Toushirou sangat mengantuk dibuatnya.

"Ngh.. Kenapa aku.. Merasa ngantuk? Aku tidak tahan lagi.. Aku ingin tidur."Seketika itu juga, tubuh Toushirou tumbang dengan indahnya.

* * *

Malam telah berganti menjadi pagi. Bulan telah berganti menjadi Matahari. Sinarnya menghangatkan Bumi dari dinginnya malam. Memberi tahu kepada seluruh insan di Bumi bahwa hari baru telah tiba. Begitu juga dengan kedua orang ini.

Toushirou dan Rukia membuka matanya perlahan. Dalam waktu yang sama, mereka segera bangkit duduk, dan mengusap matanya bersama – sama. Mereka melihat ke arah masing – masing. Rukia melihat Toushirou, dan Toushirou melihat Rukia.

"Ohayou, Hitsugaya,"kata Rukia masih setengah tidur.

"Ya, ohayou, Kuchiki,"balas Toushirou sambil menguap lebar.

Seperti baru menyadari sesuatu, mata mereka berdua terbelalak lebar. Mereka melihat ke arah masing – masing lagi dan..

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!"

Teriak Rukia dan Toushirou bersamaan. Mereka baru menyadari kalau mereka bangun dari satu tempat tidur yang sama yang berarti.. Semalam mereka tidur berdua..

"KYAAAA!!! Hitsugaya mesum! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" teriak Rukia yang wajahnya sudah amat dan teramat sangat memerah sambil melempar bantal ke arah Toushirou.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa – apa dan aku tidak se mesum seperti yang kau bayangkan! Otakmu saja yang mesum!"bantah Toushirou sambil menangkis lemparan bantal Rukia.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bisa tidur di kamarku?! Di kasurku lagi!"

"Aku tidak tahu!!!"teriak Toushirou yang terlihat mulai kesal.

'Tok, tok, tok' terdengar ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar Rukia.

"Masuk!" Kata Rukia.

"Sumimasen, Kuchiki – sama. Tetapi kalau anda tidak berangkat sekarang, maka anda akan terlambat. Dan untuk Hitsugaya – sama, silahkan menggunakan kamar mandi di bawah. Semua perlengkapan anda sudah saya siapkan,"kata maid Rukia yang bernama Nemu itu.

"Ya, aku akan segera mandi!"sahut Rukia yang langsung berlari ke kamar mandi pribadinya. Toushirou pun mengikuti ke mana perginya Nemu. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan maid satu ini.

'Mengapa ia tidak terlihat terkejut ketika melihatku ada di kamar Kuchiki? Dan mengapa ia bisa menyiapkan semua kebutuhanku? Sungguh aneh..' Kata Toushirou dalam hati.

* * *

Toushirou dan Rukia berjalan ke sekolah mereka bersama – sama, namun tidak ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Hitsugaya, maaf kalau tadi aku sedikit kasar padamu. Karena tadi aku sangat terkejut melihatmu ada di sebelahku,"kata Rukia membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya. Aku juga minta maaf, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa tidur di ranjangmu."Toushirou menyembunyikan wajahnya ketika menyebut kata 'ranjangmu'. Karena seingat Toushirou, semalam ia memang tidak sengaja tidur di ranjang Rukia, tetapi hanya di sisi ranjangnya saja. Tetapi ketika terbangun tadi pagi, ia tepat berada di sebelah Rukia serta tubuhnya dan tubuh Rukia terselimuti dengan rapi.

'Pasti ulah maid itu,'pikir Toushirou.

"Mmm, Hitsugaya, Terima kasih atas kuenya kemarin ya. Ku akui kue buatanmu sangat enak!"kata Rukia pada Toushirou dengan tersenyum manis.

"Ya, lagi pula itu bukan apa – apa kok. Apa kau sudah bisa membuat kue itu sendiri? Seperti yang sudah ku bilang, aku tidak akan memakan kue pemberianmu, kalau kue itu bukan buatanmu sendiri. Setelah melihatku kemarin membuat kue, kau pasti sudah mengerti cara membuatnya kan? Maka itu, buatlah kue yang enak untukku,"kata Toushirou yang di akhiri dengan senyuman yang sukses membuat Rukia salting.

"Baka.. Ayo kita jalan!"Kata Rukia yang masih salting dengan pipi yanng merona merah.

* * *

"Shiro – chan!"Toushirou yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya tersebut melihat ke arah orang yang memanggilnya tersebut.

"Hinamori, ada apa?"

"Kemarin kau ke mana saja? Kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu kan?"Tanya Momo.

"Ah, itu.."Toushirou terlihat bingung mencari alasan. Karena tidak mungkin kalau dia bilang, semalam ia tidur berdua dengan Rukia.

"Kau semalam tidur di rumah Kuchiki – san kan?"Tanya Momo yang membuat Toushirou terkejut.

"Dari mana kau.."

"Semalam ada seseorang yang sepertinya maid Kuchiki – san datang ke rumahmu untuk mengambilkan semua perlengkapan sekolahmu. Dan ia bilang, bahwa kau bermalam di rumah Kuchiki – san,"kata Momo panjang lebar.

'Ternyata benar ulah maid itu..'kata Toushirou dalam hati.

"Semalam, apakah kau melakukan sesuatu pada Kuchiki – san?"tanya Momo yang membuat wajah Toushirou memerah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hinamori? Aku tidak melakukan apa – apa padanya!"bantah Toushirou sambil memalingkan wajahnya tersebut.

"Kau menyukainya kan, Shiro – chan?" Toushirou menoleh ke arah Momo karena terkejut akan pertanyaan gadis itu. Momo menatap Toushirou dengan serius, menunggu jawaban dari Toushirou.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Hinamori,"kata Toushirou sambil meninggalkan Momo yang masih berdiri di sana.

'Apa.. Aku menyukainya?'tanya Toushirou dalam hatinya.

* * *

Rukia baru sampai di kelasnya. Ia meletakkan tasnya di sebelah bangku Momo. Karena Momo tidak berada di bangkunya, Rukia segera beranjak pergi dari kelasnya tersebut.

"Yo, Rukia,"Rukia menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

"Yo, Ichigo,"balas Rukia singkat.

"Rukia, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu,"kata Ichigo yang sekarang wajahnya berada dekat di wajah Rukia. Rukia yang sejak tadi pagi wajahnya masih memerah karena teringat kejadian semalam, semakin memerah lagi.

DUK!

"AARGH! Apa yang kau lakukan Rukia? Kenapa memukul wajahku begitu saja?!"kata Ichigo sambil mengusap pipi kanannya yang memerah karena pukulan Rukia tersebut.

"Uh, jangan melihatku dengan jarak yang seperti itu!"teriak Rukia sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ichigo yang sudah selesai mengelusi pipinya yang merah tersebut, sekarang melihat ke arah Rukia yang jaraknya semakin dekat, sehingga membuat wajah Rukia tambah merah lagi.

"Rukia.. Aku ingin bicara serius padamu,"kata Ichigo dengan jarak 1 senti dari wajah Rukia sambil menatap tajam mata violet Rukia.

"Ichi.. go.."

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau demam ya? Ayo, kubawa kau ke UKS,"kata Ichigo yang langsung menggendong Rukia ala bridal style. Rukia yang meronta tidak di indahkan oleh Ichigo. Ia terus menggendong Rukia dan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di sana. Rukia yang wajahnya memerah, membenamkan wajahnya di dada Ichigo. Seseorang melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan sakit…

"Kurosaki – kun dan.. Kuchiki – san.."

* * *

"Nah, kau tidur saja dulu di sini,"kata Ichigo yang menaruh Rukia di salah satu tempat tidur di UKS tersebut.

"Dasar! Kenapa kau menggendongku seperti tadi?! Kan malu di lihat orang banyak!"protes Rukia kepada Ichigo. Rukia sekarang terduduk di sisi kiri ranjang dan Ichigo mengambil bangku untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Rukia.

"Ya, maaf, maaf."

"Jadi, tadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah benar kalau kemarin lusa, kau terkurung di toilet?"tanya Ichigo menatap tajam Rukia.

"Ya, kau tahu dari mana?"tanya Rukia yang sedikit gugup melihat pandangan Ichigo.

"Maaf Rukia, waktu itu aku tidak dapat menolongmu.. Maafkan aku,"kata Ichigo yang saat ini menunduk di depan wajah Rukia. Rukia yang melihatnya terkejut dan menyunggingkan senyum halus pada Ichigo.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ku maafkan. Karena aku terkurung di sana itu bukan salahmu kan?"kata Rukia sambil tersenyum ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo yang melihatnya kembali tersenyum ke arah Rukia.

"Arigatou, Rukia."

Mereka berdua tersenyum dan menatap mata mereka masing – masing. Seperti mencari sesuatu dari mata tersebut.

"Lalu.. Siapa yang menyelamatkanmu?"Tanya Ichigo pelan dengan wajah yang ditundukkan.

"Ah, itu.. Hitsugaya, orang yang pernah kuceritakan sewaktu kita pergi ke mall itu,"kata Rukia dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah ketika mengingat sewaktu Toushirou menolongnya tersebut. Tangan kanan Ichigo terlihat mengepal kuat. Rukia yang menyadari perubahan sikap dari Ichigo tersebut bertanya pada Ichigo.

"Kau kenapa, Ichigo?"

"Tidak, aku baik – baik saja. Sekarang kau beristirahatlah di sini, Rukia. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu."Ichigo bangkit berdiri dan mengecup lembut kening Rukia. Ia segera berlalu dari UKS dan meninggalkan Rukia yang masih terkejut dengan tindakan Ichigo tadi.

"Apakah aku tidak bisa berada di hatimu seperti orang itu, Rukia.."Kata Ichigo sambil bersender di depan pintu UKS tersebut dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

* * *

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolahnya. Di bukanya perlahan pintu atap sekolah tersebut, ia mencari sosok laki – laki berambut putih.

"Haahh.. Sudah pasti tidak ada, sekarang kan masih jam pelajaran, sedangkan istirahat masih satu jam lagi. Aku malas kalau harus berdiam diri di UKS, sedangkan aku juga malas mengikuti pelajaran Kurotsuchi sensei,"kata Rukia sambil melangkah menuju pagar pembatas. Namun, ia merasa kalau kakinya menabrak sesuatu dan sukses membuat Rukia terjatuh.

BRUK

"A – aduh, sakit,"kata Rukia sambil mengusap tangannya yang sakit. Ketika ia membuka matanya, ia dapat menemukan sosok yang di carinya tersebut tepat di depan wajahnya. Orang itu pun juga terkejut karena sekarang tubuhnya di timpa oleh tubuh Rukia. Rukia tidak dapat lagi membendung perasaan malu dan terkejutnya yang membuat wajahnya merah seketika.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus di atas tubuhku? Kau berat tau!"Kata orang itu. Rukia segera bangun dan menjauh dari orang itu.

"Gomen, Hitsugaya! Aku tidak sengaja menimpamu,"kata Rukia yang wajahnya merah bukan main.

"Dasar, kau mengganggu tidur siangku saja."Toushirou berdiri dan melepas headset yang menempel pada kedua telinganya tersebut.

"Hitsugaya, kau tidak ikut pelajaran? Sekarang bukannya belum saatnya istirahat?"Tanya Rukia pada Toushirou yang sekarang menghadap ke pagar pembatas.

"Aku malas mengikutinya, jadi aku pergi ke atap ini. Dan kau sendiri?"

"Tadi aku dari UKS, aku malas di sana dan aku malas kembali ke kelasku, jadi aku ke sini saja…"

"Dan mencariku?"Kata Toushirou yang sekarang wajahnya sudah menghadap ke Rukia. Angin yang cukup kencang menggerak – gerakkan rambut putihnya tersebut, menambah kesan keren pada dirinya.

"Si – siapa yang mencarimu?! Aku tidak mencarimu! Dasar ge – er!"Kata Rukia sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang nge blush. Toushirou datang mendekati Rukia. Rukia yang menyadarinya, melihat ke arah Toushirou.

"Apa kau pikir, aku tidak mendengar apa yang kau katakan ketika kau baru saja sampai di sini? Dan sudah kubilang berkali – kali, bahwa kau tidak akan pernah bisa membohongiku,"kata Toushirou sambil mengangkat dagu Rukia agar matanya bertemu dengan mata emeraldnya. Violet dan emerald bertemu. Rukia menatap mata Toushirou yang dulu ia sebut mata 'dingin' tersebut. Namun, sekarang ia berubah pikiran, mata yang ia lihat sekarang bukan mata 'dingin', melainkan mata yang sangat 'hangat'.

"Hitsugaya.."

Mereka semakin mendekat dan semakin dekat. Bibir mereka berdua pun bertemu. Rukia dapat merasakan dinginnya bibir Toushirou yang menyentuh bibirnya. Namun, lama - kelamaan menjadi hangat dan lembut. Angin sepoi – sepoi menerbangkan rambut mereka, membuat kesan first kiss mereka menjadi first kiss yang tak terlupakan.

Sudah lama mereka mempertahankan posisi seperti itu. Toushirou memegang pipi sebelah kiri Rukia, dan Rukia memegang kedua pundak Toushirou. Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka ketika mereka merasa telah kehabisan nafas. Mereka pun segera memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah yang berlawanan. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat malu ketika mengingat first kiss mereka masing – masing. Jantung mereka sendiri bahkan terdengar kencang dan sangat cepat.

'Kami – sama, apa yang ku lakukan tadi? Ciuman pertamaku… Dengannya..'Kata Rukia dalam hati dengan wajah yang tambah bersemu merah.

"Kuchiki,"kata Toushirou memecah keheningan.

"Y – ya?"Balas Rukia gugup.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku tadi." Rukia menoleh sekilas pada Toushirou dan tersenyum simpul.

"Tak apa.. Aku.. bisa menerima ciuman itu,"kata Rukia yang langsung menyadari apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

'BAKA! Apa yang baru saja aku katakan?! Memalukaann!!!'Teriak Rukia dalam hati. Toushirou pun melihat ke arah Rukia dengan tatapan terkejut, namun, berubah menjadi senyuman.

"Jadi kau mengharapkan ciuman dariku, Kuchiki?"Kata Toushirou yang membuyarkan pikiran Rukia. "Mau kau menjawab iya atau tidak, aku dapat menebak isi pikiranmu."

Rukia terdiam dan tidak dapat lagi menahan rasa malunya tersebut.

"Urusai!!"Kata Rukia sambil membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya yang sekarang sudah terlipat.

Toushirou menghampiri Rukia dan mengangkat dagunya lagi. Rukia membeku ketika Toushirou mengecup dengan lembut bibirnya sekali lagi, setelah itu, ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga kiri Rukia.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kuchiki."

Rukia yang mendengarnya membelalakkan matanya dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Hitsugaya.."Kata Rukia ketika wajahnya berhadapan dengan Toushirou.

"Kau juga menyukaiku, kan? Kuchiki,"kata Toushirou dengan senyum yang semakin menambah keren dirinya.

"Aku… menyukaimu... Hitsugaya.."Kata Rukia dengan wajah yang sangat – sangat merah sekarang. Menurutnya, ia berbohong apa tidak akan ketahuan juga oleh Toushirou. Jadi lebih baik jujur saja.

"Apa? Aku tidak dapat mendengarnya,"kata Toushirou menggoda Rukia.

"Hitsugaya wa daisuki.."

"Kurang keras."

"HITSUGAYA WA DAISUKI!!!"Teriak Rukia tanpa memperdulikan lagi orang – orang yang melihat ke arahnya. Toushirou tersenyum, lalu tertawa melihat kelakuan Rukia barusan.

"Kau ini memang seperti anak kecil, Kuchiki. Ku suruh saja mau,"kata Toushirou di sela tawanya.

Rukia baru menyadari tindakan bodohnya tersebut. Wajahnya panas dan sangat merah.

"HITSUGAYAA!!!"Teriak Rukia sambil mengejar – ngejar Toushirou yang berlari menghindari dirinya sambil tertawa.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

***

**OMAKE! **

**Penyusup **

Kita kembali ke scene saat Toushirou tumbang di ranjang Rukia...

'Krieeettt'

"Hahh! Kuchiki - sama dan Hitsugaya - sama.. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Jangan - jangan.."Gumam Nemu sangaatt pelan. Kesalah pahaman pun terjadi. Ia memindahkan tubuh Toushirou yang berada di tepi tempat tidur ke samping Rukia, dan menyelimuti mereka. Dan terlihatlah meReka seperti sepasang suami istri yang sedang tertidur nyenyak.

Tanpa bicara, Nemu pergi ke rumah Toushirou..

"Sumimasen,"kata nemu yang bertemu dengan ayah Toushirou.

"Ya, ada apa ya?"Tanya ayah Toushirou.

"Maaf, tetapi Hitsugaya - sama sedang bermalam di rumah Kuchiki - sama. Saya ingin meminjam baju, dan semua perlengkepan Hitsugaya - sama,"kata Nemu.

Di belakang, terlihat Momo sedang mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Shiro - chan menginap di rumah Kuchiki - san? Hmm..."

"Haaiii!!"Kata seseorang yang ingin mengagetkan Momo.

"Kau lagi? Nggak ada kerjaan apa ngagetin orang melulu? Dasar mbak kunti,"kata Momo yang terlihat malas.

"Kok kamu nggak takut sama aku lagi sih?"Kata kunti sok innocent *Mii geli bayangin'a*

"Ya iyalah, orang lo ngikutin gue ke mana aja! Ya lama - lama gue ngak takut lah!"Kata Momo dengan wajah kesal.

"Kamu ja'at! Aku benci kamu!!!" Kunti itu kabur sambil nangis lebay.

"Tunggu mbak kunti, aku nggak maksud kok. Maaf ya,"kata Momo pada kunti itu.

"Benarkah?"Tanya kunti itu

"Iya."

"I LOP U PULL MO - CHAN!~"Teriak kunti itu gaje sambil meluk Momo. Momo sendiri sudah kelihatan sekarat karena nggak bisa bernafas.

***

Mii:"Huwaaaa!! Akhir'a kesampean juga bikin adegan kissu mereka berdua XD"

Hitsu:*nge blush "Tapi kok.. W kliatanya OOc banget y.. "

Ruki:*nge blush "Iy, w juga!"

Mii:"Hehehe, bgitulah~ Lagi pula, Mii udah nuliz ko d sumarry'a klo nih crita OOC XD. Abs'a bnyk yang pengen adegan kissu kalian ber-2 sih~ Tadinya sih, di chap ini Mii nggak bkin aegan kissu kalian berdua, tapi gara – gara ngetik sambil dengerin lagu Yui yang 'Oh My God' jadi gerak sendiri deh tangan Mii XD"

Ruki:"Ya udahlah.. Sekarang, kita bacain ripiu'a dulu nih."

Mii:"Oh iya! Yang pertama dari **Kireina_toshirou**. Hohoho, tnang aj, pokok'a Mii apdet 2 hri skali XD. Yg wktu it gomen, Mii apdet agk telat. Soal'a... *ngelirik ke samping. Ada pengganggu gitu. Jatah Mii di ambil ma tuh orang! Swt dah!! Ad banyak pe er juga ya? Liburan sungguh menyiksa Mii!!! "*Lari ke balkon rumah, loncat dari lantai 2.

Ruki:*Sweatdrop "Dasar author gila. Selanjut'a dari **Zheone Quin**. *nge blush. Yang soal cinta - cintaan'a udah ada di chap ini kok ^^. Klo soal tiba - tiba nongol di rumah Ruki mah, urusan nih author gaje! "*ngelirik ke balkon, mastiin dah tewas ato blom

Mii:"Nggak jadi mati ah, nanti fic ini jadi nggak ada yang nerusin lagi. Yang soal romance - romance'a dah ada kok ^^ hehehe. Ikkaku mang cocok jadi tukang bakso, yeah!"

Ikkaku:"EH! KO ADEGAN W JELEK AMAT SIH.."

Mii:"Lho? Kok langsung nongol? Lanjut dah, dari **Rizu Auxe09**. Huwaaaa!! Long time no see, Ricchi!!" *Meluk - meluk. Ricchi ke mna ajaa?? "Lagi ujian ya? Hohoho, sayangnya adegan kissu'a bukan di situ, tapi di sini!" *nunjuk - nunjuk ke ujung chapter.

Hitsu:"Lalu dari **Aya-na Byakkun**. "

Mii:"Wew, sebenernya sewaktu Mii di jajah ma sodara Mii, Mii dah hampir putus asa mo apdet pas hari Kamis malem. Tapi karena tekad Mii yang besar, akhirnya berhasil apdet juga hari Kamis XD. Cemburu ma Ichi? Okok, Mii juga rencana'a mo bikin yang bgitu ^^"

Ruki:"Selanjutnya, **Kuchiki Rukia-taichou**. Ada yang nagsih jempol tuh."

Mii:"Arigatou Kuchiki "*b'nun mo manggil ap."Nih dah apdet. Gimana ma yang ini?"

Momo:"Terus dari **Hiru-chan**."

Mii:"Hoho, akan Mii usahakan ^^"

Ruki:"Lalu dari **Tsuichi Yukiko**. Dah tau kan mau ngapain?? ^^"

Mii:"Selanjutnya dari **Kushi N Ai**."*Kasih tepuk tangan*."Bnar sekali jawabannya adalah Ikkaku!"

Ikkaku:"Hah? What Happen aya naon?"

Mii:"Nggak, nggak napa - napa. Ni udah Mii apdet XD. Truz dari **D31-ryuusei Hakuryuu**. Hwaa!! Mii senang sekali, d ripiu D31 yang prtama, _Bagus, Toushi-chan~!! nice job~!! kau selamatkan Ruki-chan dan kau tinggalkan wanita berkonde itu sendirian di tempat angker~! mrwahahaha~~ *ketawa gaje*dibunuh Hinamori FC*_,Hohoho, Mii suka ripiu'a pas yg ini XD. Thx y buat pujiannya ^^."

Ruki:"The last, **'Ruki-chan' pipy**.

Mii:"Haha, di chap ini nongol kok *cuma dikit tpi Hohoho* . Mengingat ini HitsuRuki juga si.. XD."

Semua ripiu udah Mii bacain! Mii mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak - banyaknya kepada semua'a yang udah ngeripiu yang chap kmaren ^^. Ripiu yang ini juga yo! Just klik ijo - ijo di bawah ini!


	9. Why

Mii:"GOMEN PARA READER !!! MII TERPAKSA BARU APDET SEKARANG KARENA ADANYA BERBAGAI HAMBATAN DAN RINTANGAN YANG MENGHALANGI MI DALAM MENULIS FIC INI!! "

Ruki:"Ala, bilang aja lu kagak ada ide :p"

Mii:"Diem lu! *tapi iya juga sih, hehe* Soalnya, waktu itu kamar Mii lagi di cat, jadi semuanya pada di keluarin, otomatis kabel inet juga di putus. Truz, ternyata ngecatnya lama banget! Ampe jamuran Mii nungguinnya =_=. Truz, abis Mii pasang lagi kompinya, inet'a masi blom nyambung.. Besoknya lagi pas udah nyambung, monitor Mii rusak.. Abis dah bener, Mii lagi buntung ide… Ribet deh ya.. *garuk2 kepala* "

Ruki:"Dari pada readers pada kabur ngebaca keluh kesah elo kayak gitu, mendingan to the point aja!"

Mii:"Okok."

Mii+Ruki:"RnR yaaa."

**Disclaimer :**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Bleach punya Mii!!! *di timpuk sendal*

My Icy Prince © Mii Saginomiya

**Chapter 9 **

**Why**

**Ichigo's POV **

Aku pulang dari sekolahku dengan tampang yang datar. Hari ini tidak ada yang spesial bagiku. Ketika aku membuka pintu rumahku…

"ICHIGOOO!!!"

Teriak seseorang yang mungkin dapat kalian duga. Ia ayahku, Kurosaki Isshin. Ia berlari ke arahku dan hendak menendangku dengan tampangnya yang bisa membuat orang bolak-balik ke kamar mandi selama 7 kali.

'BUAK!'

Belum sempat baka oya-jii itu menendangku, aku meninjunya tepat pada wajahnya.

"Bagus Ichigo! Kau memang anakku! Keep your spirit like that!" Kata ayahku yang masih tepar di lantai sambil mengacungkan jempol padaku.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dulu denganmu! Jadi berhentilah menggangguku." Aku langsung pergi menuju kamarku dan membiarkan orang tua gila itu terkapar di lantai.

"Tunggu Ichigo! Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu!" Kata ayahku yang langsung bangun dan hendak mencegatku.

"Ada apa baka oya-jii? Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu dulu!"Kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan kakiku dari cengkeraman tangannya tersebut.

"Seperti itukah sifatmu pada ayahmu sendiri? Oh Masaki, anak kita telah menjadi anak yang tidak berbakti pada orang tua! Maafkan aku, Masaki, karena telah gagal membesarkannya,"kata baka oya-jii itu sambil berlari ke dinding terdekat sambil memasang poster ibu yang berukuran extra besar itu ke dinding dan memeluknya sambil menangis gaje.

"Hahh.. Masa bodo,"kataku yang langsung melanjutkan perjalananku menuju kamarku yang hanya brejarak 3 meter lagi.

"Ah, Ichigo! Kali ini aku serius!" Kulihat, orang tua sinting itu mencabut kembali poster ibu dan menyimpannya pada kantung bajunya. Ichigo, tadi aku baru bertemu dengan teman lama ibumu, dan sesuai janjinya dengan ibumu sewaktu masih hidup, kau akan bertunangan dengan adik teman ibumu tersebut."

Aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya dengan ucapan ayahku. Apa tadi katanya? Aku akan bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak ku ketahui asal-usulnya!

"Kau gila? Aku tidak mau di tunangkan dengan perempuan yang tidak jelas identitasnya! Bilang kepada teman ibu tersebut, aku tidak menginginkan acara pertunangan ini!" Ku lihat ayahku mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari kantung bajunya. Saat ini aku bertanya, apakah kantong baju ayah tersebut kantong yang sejenis dengan kantong doraemon? Karena dapat memuat poster yang sangat besar dan sebuah foto? Hey, sepertinya aku mengenali orang dari foto tersebut!

"Rukia…"Ucapku sambil melihat ke arah foto Rukia yang sedang tersenyum lebar memakai baju terusan berwarna biru langit.

"Ichigo, kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya, dia teman sekelasku. Dari mana kau mendapatkan fotonya?"

"Ya ampun!!! Ternyata mereka sudah saling kenal!! Masaki, apakah ini keajaiban cinta??" Lagi-lagi si jenggot itu memasang poster ibu dan menciuminya. Aku benar-benar menyesal, kenapa aku di lahirkan dengan memiliki ayah yang tidak waras seperti ini!

"Apa maksudmu?"Tanyaku ketus.

"Kau jangan ketus seperti itu Ichigo~ Orang yang akan di tunangkan denganmu ini adalah dia, Kuchiki Rukia! Tak kusangka, kau dan Rukia-chan sudah saling mengenal!~"

Aku membelalakkan mataku dan segera merebut foto Rukia dari genggaman ayahku. Ku lihat dengan tajam sekali lagi foto Rukia yang sedang tersenyum itu.

"Ru..kia…"

**End of Ichigo's POV **

**

* * *

  
**

Hari ini Rukia pergi ke sekolahnya dengan wajah yang di hiasi dengan senyuman. Bagaimana tidak senang, kalau cintanya terbalas sudah? Ketika ia sudah turun dari mobil Byakuya, ia menyebrangi lautan orang-orang yang mengerumuni mobil Byakuya tersebut. Ia menuju kelasnya dan menaruh tasnya di bangkunya dengan senyum yang merekah di wajah manisnya tersebut.

"Ohayou, Kuchiki-san,"sapa Orihime yang baru juga sampai ke kelas.

"Ogayou, Inoue" Balas Rukia dengan senyum yang masih menempel pada wajahnya (*ketuleran Gin kali nih).

"Kuchiki-san, sepertinya hari ini kau sangat senang sekali ya?"Tanya Orihime sambil mengamati wajah Rukia yang sangat terang benderang.

"Ya begitulah, Inoue,"kata Rukia dengan (lagi-lagi) senyuman.

"Ah, ternyata kau ada di sini Kuchiki-san! Aku mencarimu dari tadi."Kata Momo yang langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam kelas Rukia.

"Ada apa mencariku, Hinamori?"

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Shiro-chan. Ia memintamu untuk menemuinya di atap sekolah. Setelah ku cari-cari, ternyata kau ada di sini,"jelas Momo.

'Dia mencariku? Untuk apa?' pertanyaan tersebut mengelilingi kepala Rukia.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ke sana dulu. Terima kasih ya, Hinamori."Rukia segera berlari menuju ke atap sekolah dengan degup jantung yang tidak menentu.

'O Kami-sama.. Aku harus bersikap seperti apa ketika bertemu dengannya?'Kata Rukia dalam hati ketika sudah tepat berada di depan pintu menuju atap sekolah. Ia membuka perlahan pintu tersebut, dan ia dapat melihat, laki-laki yang di sukainya tersebut sedang membelakangi dirinya.

"Ng, ohayou, Hitsugaya. Ada apa kau memanggilku?"Tanya Rukia dengan jantung yang sudah mendrible.

"Kuchiki, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu,"kata Toushirou sambil berbalik menghadap Rukia.

"Mau membicarakan apa?"Tanya Rukia yang kini jantungnya sudah mendrible lebih cepat.

"Aku ingin, kau melupakan saja kejadian kemarin itu. Dan aku tidak ingin kau memberitahukannya kepada siapapun."Rukia membeku di tempat mendengar pernyataan Toushirou. Entah mengapa, ia merasakan sakit. Jantungnya yang dari tadi mendrible pun seperti melemah seakan tidak punya tenaga untuk berdetak lagi.

"A.. Apa? Memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Rukia memandang ke arah Toushirou. Yang di pandang tidak membalas pandangan tersebut.

"Yang kemarin itu tidak seperti diriku yang asli. Kemarin aku sempat rusak sampai-sampai berkata dan melakukan hal gila seperti itu. Dan, apakah kau menginginkan hal ini tersebar ke seluruh sekolah? Kalau seorang Hitsugaya Toushirou dan Kuchiki Rukia saling menyukai? Kau gila."

Rukia mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat kuat. Ia tidak dapat lagi menahan air mata yang sudah berada di pelupuk matanya.

BUK!

Tinjuan dari tangan kanan Rukia, telak mengenai pipi sebelah kiri Toushirou. Dapat dilihat, darah segar keluar dari sudut kiri bibir Toushirou. Toushirou yang kaget pun hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya.

"Hitsugaya BAKA!"Teriak Rukia dengan air mata mengalir deras dari mata violetnya yang indah itu. Rukia pun berlari keluar dari atap sekolah tersebut.

"Gomen, Rukia.." Kata Toushirou melihat kepergian Rukia sambil menyeka darah segar yang mengalir dari bibirnya tersebut.

* * *

'Hitsugaya baka! Apa dia tidak mengerti perasaanku?'Kata Rukia dalam hati sambil berusaha memberhentikan air matanya yang mengalir sangat deras tersebut.

BRAK

"Aduh.. Ah, gomen Rukia! Dai…"Ucapan seseorang yang menabrak Rukia tersebut yang ternyata adalah Ichigo tersebut berhenti ketika melihat Rukia yang tengah menangis itu.

"Rukia? Kenapa kau menangis?"Kata Ichigo sambil memandang Rukia dengan tatapan penuh rasa simpatik. Rukia langsung bangkit berdiri dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. "Oi Rukia! Tunggu!!!" Teriak Ichigo yang ikut berlari menyusul Rukia di iringi oleh tatapan aneh para murid.

"Rukia! Kenapa kau berlari? Oi Rukia!!!"Ichigo berhasil menahan Rukia pada tikungan dekat toilet(yang di jamin sepi) dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Rukia.

"Ada apa denganmu, Rukia? Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa langsung bercerita padaku. Aku akan selalu mendengarkanmu,"Ucap Ichigo lembut pada telinga Rukia. Rukia yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi pun, berbalik dan memeluk Ichigo sambil menangis sekencang-sekencangnya pada pelukan Ichigo. Ichigo yang melihat Rukia, membelai lembut rambut hitam Rukia.

* * *

"Hiks, hiks, ah, arigatou Ichigo. Sekarang aku merasa lebih tenang,"kata Rukia sambil menengadahkan wajahnya pada wajah Ichigo.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang, kau mau menceritakan apa yang menjadi masalahmu?"

"Ehm.."Rukia menggeleng lemas. Mungkin hal ini adalah sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi baginya.

"Hnn, ya sudah. Kalau kau sudah siap menceritakannya, kau bisa langsung bercerita padaku,"Kata Ichigo dengan senyuman pada Rukia. Ichigo segera kembali ke kelasnya sambil menggandeng tangan Rukia, mengingat pertama adalah pelajaran Aizen-sensei. Kalau telat masuk, mungkin mereka bisa saja di suruh berjemur di lapangan bola.

* * *

Rukia membereskan semua perlengkapan sekolahnya dan memasukkannya pada tas tentengnya tersebut. Ia berjalan lesu keluar dari sekolahnya. Ketika keluar, ia dapat melihat Toushirou berpapasan dengannya. Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya dan terus berjalan meninggalkan Toushirou yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari sekolahnya, tepatnya sekarang ia berada di pusat kota, Rukia berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju rumahnya yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sana. Tanpa di sadari, air mata mengalir menuruni wajahnya. Ketika ingin menyebrang jalan, ia tersandung oleh sebuah batu bata yang menyebabkannya terjatuh di tengah jalan raya. Ketika Rukia berusaha berdiri dan berlari lagi, ia dapat melihat di sisi sebelah kanannya, ada truk yang melaju dengan sangat kecepatan tinggi dan akan menabrak tubuhnya. Tubuh Rukia terasa kaku dan tidak bisa di gerakkan. Matanya pun menunjukkan kekosongan bahwa sebentar lagi, ia akan berhadapan dengan maut.

"RUKIAA!!!"

Rukia merasakan ada seseorang yang mendorong tubuhnya. Ia pun terjatuh dan merasa sedikit sakit. Namun matanya terbuka lebar ketika ia melihat darah segar di depan matanya. Ia melihat ke arah orang yang tadi mendorongnya. Matanya terbuka lebih lebar lagi seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Air matanya sudah tidak dapat ia bendung lagi. Tangisnya pun pecah saat itu juga.

"HITSUGAYA!!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED **

*****  
**

**OMAKE! **

**Kue**

Saat ini, di kediaman keluarga Kuchiki, terlihat Hisana yang sedang meletakkan kue di meja tamu untuk dirinya dan suaminya tersebut.

"Kau ingin kue yang mana, Byakuya-sama?"Tanya Hisana dengan lembut. Dapat dilihat, ada berbagai kue dengan cetakkan yang berbeda-beda. Ada bunga, hati, bunga sakura, dan lain-lain.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Hisana. Aku sudah mempunya kueku sendiri,"Ucap Byakuya dengan tetap stay cool. Ia mengeluarkan jar yang entah mengapa berada di dalam saku bajunya tersebut. Cetakan kue tersebut berbentuk seperti suatu icon dengan bentuk seperti awan terbalik dan memiliki tangan, serta kaki (adakah yang tahu bentuknya seperti apa? Pernah ada di shinigami golden cup XD)

Hisana yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan cetakan kue bergambar icon kesukaan suaminya tersebut.

***

Hehehe, Mii kagak ada ide buat omake chap ini. Jadi bikin seadanya saja de .

Ruki:"Ayo kita bales ripiu!"

Mii:"Okok, pertama dari **Kuchiki Rukia-taichou.** Arigatou 4 the jempol *.*"

Ruki:"Truz dari **Kushi N Ai**."

Mii:" Soal keganjilan'a, kan atap'a lurus. Yang kayak tempat Rukia ma Ichi waktu omongin soal cara masukkin sedotan ke jus kotak itu lo XD"

Ichi:"Truz dari **Tsuichi Yukiko**. Apa? Pernyataan cinta? *ngelirik ke Ruki*"

Mii:"Ehehehe ^^, gomen ya ni, apdet'a telat banget ."

Hitsu:"Lalu, dari **Aya-na Byakkun**."

Mii:"Udah apdet ni nee-chan ^^. Trus dari **Kireina_Toushirou**. Huwaa, ini mah Mii yang harus minta maap! Gomen!!! _. Hohoho, itu adalah sebuah kebetulan~ XD. Penguntit? Bisa jadi o_O. Thx 4 the Ripiu yaaa!! ^^(Btw, ini nulis namanya dah bener blom??) "

Ruki:"Lalu, **Zheone Quin**. Udah nggak mulai konsisten nih! Nih author idenya udah buntung! Ampe ngandet apdet ampe 1 minggu lebi!"

Mii:"Urusai! Mii akan mengusahakan untuk apdet lagi tepat waktu ni! ."

Hitsu:"Lalu dari **Hiru-chan**."

Mii:"Benarkah??? Mii jadi malu kalau ada orang yang ngebaca fic Mii matanya langsung kebuka lebar //. Tapi, Mii takut juga kalo ternyata orang yang baca fic Mii kena penyakit mata yang sekarang lagi mewabah di sekolah Mii .. Lalu dari **D31-ryuusei Hakuryuu**. Huwa, tapi kali ini, Mii udah telat banget apdet *ikut pundung di pojokan* UN 'a dah slese kan? Gimana soalnya?*minta bocoran buat taon depan* Mii doa'in pasti lulus en masuk SMA favorit! OK?."

Rukia:"Lalu dari **Ninomiya Icha**."

Mii:"Ah, ini yang pernah nge wall di fb Mii ntu kan? Lam kenal juga yaa ^^. Oh ya ampe merasuk kalbu?? Thx 4 the ripiu ^^."

Ichi:"Lalu dari **Rizu Auxe09**. HA? KISSU?!"

Mii:*nyingkirin Ichi yang udah nangis2 gaje*"Ahoi Ricchi! O, Mii kira Ricchi lagi ujian XP. Iya ni, Mii bingung, gimana bikin chara supaya kagak OOC, tapi sussaaahh ."

Ruki:"Lalu dari **Nadi** ama **AlicElise**. Apa perlu di jawab nih 2 ripiu?"

Mii:"Jawab aja dah!*sebenernya si, bisa di jawab langsung pas ketemu orangnya, orang satu sekolah --"* Buat **Nadi**, thx yo dah mo ngeripiu ampe semua chap!!! . Buat **AlicElise**, thx 4 the saran tadi di YM! Yup, BEJUAANGG!!! *Nyomot bendera*

Eh, sebelum'a gomen ya kalo chap ini pendek banget . Abis'a lagi bener" buntung ide! Malah jadi kepikiran bikin fic baru *.*. Semangat idup Mii dalam membuat fic in mendadak jadi redup *.*

Ok, jika pada mau semangat Mii nyala lagi, silahkan ripiu fic Mii yang bisa di bilang sangat hancur ini. Just klik tulisan biru di bawah ini :).


	10. Because of Me

Mii:"AHOI, MINNA!!

Ruki:"Bused, kok dah apdet? Perasaan kemaren baru apdet dah -.-"

Mii:"Iya dong! Demi menebus rasa bersalah Mii gara-gara seminggu telat apdet XP"

Ruki:"ckckck, eh, gue nggak di bikin yang aneh2 di sini kan?"

Mii:"Kagak, tenang ajalaahh."

Ruki:"Ya udah dari pada banyak basa basi lagi.."

Mii+Ruki:" RnR yaaa "

**Disclaimer:**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

My Icy Prince © Mii Saginomiya

**Chapter 10 **

**Because of Me**

"HITSUGAYA!!!"Teriak Rukia ketika melihat sosok yang menyelamatkan dirinya tersebut. Ia meletakkan kepala Toushirou yang sudah bersimbah darah ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Hitsugaya… Bukalah matamu! Kumohon!!"Tangis Rukia semakin menjadi-jadi. Air mata Rukia pun bercampur dengan darah segar Toushirou. Orang-orang yang melihat adanya kecelakaan pun segera mengerubungi Rukia dan Toushirou dan bergegas membawa Toushirou ke rumah sakit terdekat.

* * *

Rukia tersandar di pintu UGD tempat Toushirou di larikan. Air matanya tidak henti-hentinya keluar, lalu ia pun meringkukkan badannya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya yang mungil itu.

"Hitsugaya.. maaf, gara-gara aku kau jadi seperti ini. Aku sungguh menyesal karena tadi telah memukulmu. Anda saja waktu itu aku bisa menahan emosiku. Dan andai saja sewaktu itu aku tidak berlari, pasti kau tidak akan seperti ini,"kata Rukia dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dari mata violetnya tersebut.

"Kuchiki-san!" Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang perempuan yang berlari dari ujung koridor rumah sakit menuju kearah Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san, bagaimana keadaan Shiro-chan? Ah, kau kenapa menangis, Kuchiki-san?" Tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Momo.

"Hina.. mori." Rukia secara tiba-tiba memeluk sahabatnya tersebut. Momo yang tidak tahu apa-apa, mengelus-elus rambut Rukia untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudah Kuchiki-san, aku yakin Shiro-chan bisa selamat! Kau jangan menangis seperti ini, kalau Shiro-chan tahu, pasti dia juga akan sedih,"hibur Momo yang masih memeluk Rukia. Rukia pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Momo.

"Hinamori, kau…"

"Ya, aku sudah tahu kok hubunganmu dengan Shiro-chan. Aku juga yakin, kau pasti menyayanginya kan, Kuchiki-san?"Kata Hinamori sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Hinamori… Aku menyayanginya… Dan aku ingin melihat dia bahagia. Tapi gara-gara aku, dia jadi seperti ini! Aku sungguh tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri!"Caci Rukia kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah, Kuchiki-san. Memangnya, kenapa Shiro-chan bisa seperti ini?"

"Ceritanya panjang.. Pokoknya, dia menyelamatkanku ketika aku hampir di tabrak oleh truk.. Tetapi malah dia yang tertabrak.. Mengapa tidak aku saja!!!" Kata Rukia dengan sangat menyesal dan kesal sambil memukul dengan keras lantai tak berdosa yang ada di bawahnya (*masa di atas??).

"Begitu ya.." Hinamori pun berdiri, dan tersungging sebuah senyuman pahit pada bibir mungilnya tersebut.

"Apakah kalian teman dari anak ini?"Tanya seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang UGD tersebut.

"Saya teman dekatnya dan ini…" Kata Momo menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sebenarnya, ia ingin bilang di lanjutan kalimatnya, 'orang yang di sukainya' tetapi tidak jadi, karena takut Rukia akan semakin depresi.

"Saya temannya dok. Saya tadi sudah menelepon orang tuanya dan sebentar lagi akan sampai ke sini,"kata Rukia ketika dokter itu akan berbicara lagi. Ia sudah hafal, pasti di saat seperti ini, seorang dokter akan bertanya, 'Kalau begitu, di mana orang tuanya?' maka itu, Rukia segera menjawabnya karena tidak mau mengulur-ulur waktu lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaannya sekarang dok? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?"Tanya Momo. Sekarang, terlihat wajah cemas di wajahnya.

"Keadaannya kritis dan sampai sekarang belum sadarkan diri,"Jelas dokter itu yang sukses membuat lutut Rukia lemas.

"Kuchiki-san, yang kuat! Pasti Shiro-chan akan.. segera sadar.."Kata Momo dengan air mata yang mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hinamori.. Kau sungguh naïf.. kau menyuruhku untuk kuat, tapi kau sendri juga ikut menangis…" Rukia juga tidak ada henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air matanya. Kedua sahabat itu pun berpelukan lagi dan menangis bersama.

* * *

Rukia diam-diam memasuki ruang rawat Toushirou yang berada di ruang khusus yang jauh sekali dari keramaian. Karena sekarang bukan waktunya jam besuk, ia nekat saja berlari menuju kamar rawat Toushirou. Untung saja penjagaan di sekitar sana tidak terlalu ketat.

"Hitsugaya, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Rukia yang mengambil kursi untuk duduk di samping Toushirou.

"…"

"Ah, aku membawakan semangka untukmu! Ku dengar dari Hinamori, kalau kau suka sekali dengan semangka ya?"

"…"

"Dan setelah kau keluar dari sini, aku akan memasakkanmu ama-natto kesukaanmu. Walaupun mungkin aku akan sangat di bantu oleh Nemu, ehehe.."

"…"

Rukia mengambil sikap duduk yang lebih serius. Ia memandang lembut wajah Toushirou yang terlihat sangat damai tersebut.

"Tetapi, kapan kau akan membuka matamu, Hitsugaya?" Kata Rukia lirih. Dua minggu sudah kecelakaan tersebut terjadi, tetapi Toushirou masih tetap menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

"Kau tahu? Gara-gara aku terlalu mencemaskanmu, rencana rekaman suaraku jadi di undur? Aku menjadi tidak tenang kalau kau tidak berada di sampingku…"Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengamati terus tangan Toushirou yang terpasang dengan kabel infus yang terhubung dengan kantung yang berada di atas Rukia.

"Cepatlah sadar, Hitsugaya.. Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Tangis Rukia mulai pecah. Bulir-bulir bening menuruni wajahnya yang sangat sedih tersebut. Ia menggenggam telapak tangan Toushirou, seperti memberikan kekuatan padanya untuk segera membuka kedua matanya. Ia sungguh tidak sabar lagi untuk melihat kedua mata emerald yang sangat di sukainya tersebut.

* * *

"Hnnn…" Toushirou membuka kedua kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Pandangannya masih kabur karena sudah lama tidak melihat dunia luar. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan merasakan tangan sebelah kanannya terasa begitu hangat. Ketika ia melirik kearah tangan sebelah kanannya, ia tersenyum tipis. Ia ingin sekali membelai dengan lembut rambut dari sosok yang sedang tertidur sambil menggenggam tangannya tersebut. Tetapi, ia seperti tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk melakukan hal itu. Menggerakkan jari-jarinya saja sangat sulit.

Rukia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan mengucek-ucek kedua matanya. Secara perlahan, ia berdiri dari kursi yang di ambilnya dan mengambil dompetnya ketika melirik kearah jam.

"Sudah jam segini! Aku bisa-bisa di marahi Nii-sama kalau sampai pulang telat!" Kata Rukia yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi dari sana. Tetapi, ia melihat kea rah Toushirou terlebih dahulu. Kelopak matanya masih tertutup rapat. Rukia tersenyum kecil dan berbisik ke telinga kanan Toushirou.

"Besok aku akan ke sini lagi. Kalau kau ingin memakan ama-natto lagi, cepatlah buka kedua matamu, Hitsugaya."Rukia melihat kearah Toushirou lagi, dan tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia pergi dari tempat itu. Ketika memastikan bahwa Rukia sudah pergi, Toushirou membuka perlahan kedua matanya dan tersenyum lembut.

'Dasar, kau memang selalu seperti itu, Rukia,'Ucap Toushirou dalam hati.

* * *

"Kuchiki-san, kau hari ini tidak pergi menjenguk Shiro-chan?"Tanya Momo ketika mereka berada di apartemen Orihime.

"Ah, sehabis dari sini, aku langsung ke rumah sakit kok untuk menjenguknya,"kata Rukia dengan senyum.

"Dasar kau, Kuchiki. Kau memangnya sudah jadian ya dengan Toushirou?" Tanya Tatsuki yang membuat Rukia memerah.

"Ti-tidak! Aku hanya teman biasa dengannya!"

"Oh ya?"Goda Tatsuki yang membuat Rukia mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ahaha, aku hanya bercanda kok, Kuchiki! Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu dong." Orihime dan Momo yang juga berada di situ pun tertawa melihat wajah Rukia yang sedang cemberut seperti itu.

"Hahaha, aku ambilkan minum dulu ya? Kalian tunggu di sini!"Kata Orihime dengan riangnya dan berlari kecil menuju dapur.

"Hahh, aku berharap, kali ini Orihime tidak memasukkan bahan-bahan yang aneh ke dalam air minum kita nanti,"Kata Tatsuki ketika Orihime sudah tidak terlihat lagi wujudnya.

"Memangnya, bahan-bahan seperti apa?"Tanya Momo polos.

"Kau tidak tahu sih, Hinamori! Pada setiap makanan, ia pasti selalu menaruh bahan yang aneh-aneh! Misalnya saja waktu itu, Ia memasak ikan bakar dengan susu kental manis,"jelas Tatsuki yang mulai membayangkan bentuk dan rasa makanan itu.

"Dia juga pernah memasukkan mayonnaise pada sirup strawberry!"Imbuh Rukia, tidak mau kalah berbagi pengalaman.

"Lalu, sup ayam dengan selai nanas!"Tambah Tatsuki.

"Terus, spaghetti dengan meises dan kecap!"Kata Rukia.

"Nasi goreng dengan teh celup!"

"Ayam goreng dengan cuka!"

"Kue kecil dengan bahan jahe dan sambal!"

"Coca cola dengan kecap!"

"Hei Kuchiki, kau lihat Hinamori?"Tanya Tatsuki pada Rukia.

"Tidak, bukannya tadi dia di sini ya?" Kata Rukia sambil menunjuk tempat Momo duduk tadi.

"Ah, teman-teman, maaf, tadi aku baru saja dari luar."Terlihat Momo masuk kembali ke ruang tamu Orihime.

"Kau kenapa, Hinamori? Kau tidak enak badan?"Tanya Rukia yang melihat wajah Momo yang pucat.

"Ah, tidak. Tadi aku hanya hampir muntah ketika membayangkan rasa dan rupa makanan-makanan yang kalian bicarakan, jadi tadi aku berlari keluar, takut kalau aku akan muntah sungguhan di sini. Mendadak, aku jadi eneg sendiri,"jelas Momo tanpa merasa berdosa sedikit pun.

"GOMEN, HINAMORI!" Kata Rukia dan Tatsuki serempak. Momo yang bingung dengan kelakuan kedua sahabatnya ini, hanya ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Maaf teman-teman, tadi airnya habis, jadi baru aku isi ulang,"kata Orihime yang baru saja keluar dari dapur rumahnya sambil membawa nampan berisi 4 gelas air putih. Tatsuki, Rukia, dan Momo memperhatikan dengan seksama air yang akan di minum oleh mereka. Hanya untuk memastikan, airnya aman atau tidak.

"Kalian kenapa melihat gelasnya seperti itu?"Tanya Orihime ketika melihat kelakuan para sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok Inoue,"jawab Rukia yang mulai meneguk perlahan air putih pemberian Orihime tersebut.

"Ahaha, baiklah kalau be.."

'PRANG'

Ketika Orihime ingin mengambil gelas miliknya tersebut, tidak sengaja ia menyenggolnya sehingga gelas itu pecah berkeping-keping dan meninggalkan pecahan beling yang sangat berbahaya.

"Orihime, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau sungguh ceroboh sekali,"kata Tatsuki sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat kecerobohan Orihime.

"Inoue-san, biar aku bantu."Momo mulai memunguti beberapa pecahan beling yang berserakan tersebut.

"Tidak usah, Hinamori-san. Nanti kau terluka,"kata Orihime yang mulai bangkit berdiri secara perlahan agar tidak terkena pecahan-pecahan beling tersebut.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, aww!!" Momo merasakan jarinya sakit karena memegang sebuah pecahan beling. Ketika ia membalikkan jarinya, ia melihat darah segar miliknya keluar. Semakin lama, semakin banyak. Keringat dingin pun keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Hinamori-san, daijoubu? Aku ambilkan plester dulu, kau tunggu di sini ya,"kata Orihime yang mulai panik dan mencari di mana ia meletakkan kotak P3Knya.

"Ti-tidak usah, Inoue-san.. Ah, aku pulang dulu ya, teman-teman."Momo segera bangkit berdiri dan berlari keluar dari apartemen Orihime.

"Hinamori!"Teriak Rukia yang juga berlari mengejar Momo. Momo terus berlari dengan nafasnya yang menderu, tetapi, di belakangnya ada Rukia dengan nafas yang masih stabil dan masih berlari mengejar Momo.

"Hinamori! Cotto mate!"Teriak Rukia ketika sedikit lagi tangannya dapat meraih pundak Hinamori.

"Kuchiki-san, aku mohon, jangan ikuti aku!" Teriak Momo kepada Rukia yang tinggal sedikit lagi dapat meraih pundaknya.

PUK

"Hinamori! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berlari seperti itu? Dan lukamu harus segera di obati, kalau tidak…" Ucapan Rukia terhenti ketika melihat darah di salah satu jari Momo mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Astaga! Ada apa dengan lukamu, Hinamori? Kalau hanya tergores biasa, pasti tidak akan mengeluarkan darah sebanyak ini!" Kata Rukia dengan paniknya sambil memegang lengan Momo.

"Ku mohon, Kuchiki-san, biarkan aku pergi…"Kata Momo dengan wajah yang menunduk.

"Hinamori.. Tolong jelaskan, ada apa denganmu?" Rukia memandang tajam mata hazel Momo. Seakan mencari sesuatu dari sana.

"Kuchiki-san.. sebenarnya aku…"Ucapan Momo terhenti ketika ia merasa kepalanya sangat pening. Perlahan ia jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

"Kuchiki-san, ada apa dengan Hinamori-san? Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?"Tanya Orihime cemas ketika ia baru saja datang ke rumah sakit.

"Entahlah… Tapi, tadi aku melihat luka di jarinya sangat parah. Darahnya tidak mau berhenti dan mengalir terus. Mungkin dia pusing karena kekurangan darah. Pasti ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan Hinamori.."Jelas Rukia.

"Ini semua.. karena kesalahanku.. Gara-gara aku memecahkan gelas beling itu, Hinamori-san jadi seperti ini,"kata Orihime yang mulai menangis.

"Sudah, jangan menangis, Orihime. Menangis itu tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik kita berdoa dan menunggu dokternya keluar dari pada kau menangis terus seperti itu."Tatsuki berusaha menenangkan Orihime, sedangkan Rukia dengan tidak sabar menunggu sang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD, ruangan yang sama ketika Toushirou dilarikan ke sana setelah peristiwa tabrakan itu.

"Ah, apakah kalian teman dari anak ini?"Tanya sang dokter kepada mereka semua.

"Iya, kami teman-temannya!"Kata mereka serempak.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Hinamori-san, dokter?"Tanya Orihime yang berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian, ayo masuk ke ruanganku."Dokter itu menuntun mereka bertiga untuk masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Setelah sampai, dokter itu duduk di bangku putarn miliknya.

"Begini.. Apakah kalian semua tahu penyakit apa yang di idap pasien Hinamori?"Tanya sang dokter dengan serius.

"Penyakit? Memangnya dia terkena penyakit apa? Dia tidak pernah memberitahukannya pada kami,"kata Tatsuki.

"Iya, memangnya ada apa dengan Hinamori-san, dok?"Tanya Orihime dengan cemas.

"Pasien Hinamori…" Dokter itu menundukkan kepalanya sesaat. Lalu memandang mereka bertiga lagi. "Positif terkena Hemofilia."

Perkataan dokter yang terakhir itu membuat mata mereka bertiga terbelalak lebar.

"Hemofilia? Maksud anda, salah satu penyakit yang cukup mematikan itu? Penyakit yang kalau kulit kita tergores atau terluka dan darahnya sudah keluar, maka akan sulit untuk di hentikan?" Tanya Rukia masih dengan keterjutannya.

"Ya. Maka itu, tadi pasien Hinamori sempat pingsan karena telah kehilangan darah yang cukup banyak,"jelas pak dokter.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"Tanya Tatsuki.

"Darahnya sudah mulai bisa sedikit berhenti. Tetapi masih tetap mengalir, hanya saja tidak sebanyak tadi."

"… Tetapi tadi anda bilang, kalau Hinamori sudah kehilangan darah cukup banyak? Kalau begitu, bisakah saya mendonorkan darah untuknya?"Kata Rukia yang menyebabkan 3 orang lain yang ada di sana menatapnya.

"Bisa saja, tapi yang saya takutkan, kalau darahnya sudah di donorkan, nanti malah akan mengalir keluar lagi. Kita hanya bisa berserah pada Tuhan saja. Atau tidak, kita bisa membawanya ke perawatan yang lebih baik di luar negeri,"kata sang dokter yang membuat mereka bertiga tertunduk lesu.

* * *

"Hitsugaya, apakah kau tahu tentang penyakit yang di idap Hinamori? Aku takut kalau ada apa-apa dengannya.. Tadi tangannya tergores dan darah yang keluar dari jarinya tersebut tidak mau berhenti.. Kalau sekarang sih sudah mulai berhenti. Hanya saja aku takut kalau dia tergores lagi… Kau cepat sadar ya, banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu. Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya, ja nee, Hitsugaya!" Kata Rukia panjang lebar setelah sekalian menjenguk Toushirou sehabis memastikan Momo sudah sadarkan diri.

"Hinamori.. Ada apa denganmu.."Kata Toushirou pelan ketika Rukia sudah pergi dari kamar rawatnya.

* * *

"Tadaima, Nii-sama, Hisana-nee,"Sapa Rukia yang melihat kedua orang yang merupakan keluarganya tersebut sedang terduduk di ruang tamu.

"Rukia, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu, duduklah."Rukia mematuhi perintah Byakuya dan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Byakuya dan Hisana.

"Ada apa, Nii-sama?"Tanya Rukia yang penasaran karena sebelumnya, mereka tidak pernah mengadakan sidang meja persegi.

"Rukia, sebulan lagi, kau akan bertunangan dengan anak teman kakak sewaktu dulu,"kata Hisana dengan lembut ke Rukia. Rukia sudah jelas-jelas membelalakkan matanya.

"Na.. nani?"Kata Rukia tidak percaya.

"Seperti yang sudah Hisana bilang tadi, kau akan di tunangkan oleh anak keluarga Kurosaki,"jelas Byakuya.

"Kuro.. saki?"Di kepala Rukia yang muncul ketika mendengar nama' Kurosaki' adalah jeruk.

"Ya, Kurosaki Ichigo,"Kata Hisana sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Kurosaki Ichigo? Jeruk dan strawberry… Aneh.. EH, APA?! KUROSAKI ICHIGO?!"Teriak Rukia tanpa kontrol. Sebelumnya, Rukia belum pernah sekalipun berteriak di depan Byakuya.

"Rukia, jaga sikapmu,"kata Byakuya dengan cool-nya.

"Su-sumimasen, nii-sama.." Kata Rukia dengan wajah menunduk.

"Iya Rukia, namanya Kurosaki Ichigo. Ini fotonya,"kata Hisana sambil mengeluarkan selembaran yang sudah pasti adalah kertas foto. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Rukia segera mengambil kertas foto tersebut.

"Kore wa…" Rukia terdiam ketika memperhatikan sebuah foto di mana ada seorang pemuda yang cukup tinggi, memiliki rambut orange nyentrik dan alis yang berkerut, sedang memakai baju santai berwarna merah dan celana jeans hitam serta sepatu kets putih.

"Ichi.. go?"Kata Rukia terbata-bata.

"Kau sudah mengenalnya, Rukia?"Tanya Hisana antusias.

"Y-ya, dia teman sekelasku. Sekaligus orang yang hampir men.. ups!"Rukia segera menutup mulutnya ketika ia hampir saja keceplosan.

"'Men' apa, Rukia?"Tanya Byakuya sambil memberikan tatapan tajam ke adik iparnya tersebut.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok, nii-sama! Ah, aku mau ke kamarku dulu ya, aku sudah letih."Rukia bergegas berlari menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Ia masih tidak mempercayai apa yang tadi di lihat dan di dengarnya sewaktu sidang meja persegi.

"Aku akan bertunangan dengan… Ichigo?"

**TO BE CONTINUED **

*******

**OMAKE! **

**Pura-Pura Koma **

Ini seperti kisah suka dan duka(tapi kayaknya duka semua)yang di alami Toushirou selama dia berpura-pura bahwa dia sedang koma.

"Ah, tengah malam begini aku belum mengantuk, aku ingin nonton TV saja dulu."Toushirou mengambil remote TV dan hendak mmencetnya. Tetapi, kedatangan seorang suster menghentikan aktivitasnya. Toushirou kembali pura-pura dalam keadaan koma.

"Remote TV kenapa ada di sini? Sudah di cari juga dari tadi."Lalu sang suster pergi membawa remote TV dari ruangan Toushirou.

"Ah, sial. Sekarang ngapain? Aku ingin makan apel saja. Sayang, tidak ada semangka." Lalu Toushirou mencomot satu apel dari meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya. Ketika ia baru hendak mengupas kulit apelnya…

"Ah, aku ingin mengambil apelnya ah! Kalau nonton acara gosip, nggak enak kalau tidak ada makanan!" Kata sang suster yang kembali lagi ke kamar Toushirou dan sekarang mengambil 'semua' buah-buahan milik Toushirou. Ketika sang suster pergi, Toushirou memukulkan tangannya ke kasur pertanda ia kesal, tetapi tidak lama kemudian, ia mengaduh kesakitan karena kepulihan tangannya belum 100 %

***

Mii:"Astaga, Mii sama sekali kagak punya ide buat omake'a *.*"

Ruki:"Kita langsung aja bales ripiu ya, pertama dari **Rizu Auxe09**. Ckckck, gx papa tuh, masi pagi2 dah bca fic kyk bginian? Ntar sakit mata looo~ "

Mii:*Ngelempar sandal k Ruki*" Hohohoho, klnjutan'a ya, ini nih XD, *Nunjuk2 chap 10*"

Hitsu:"Truz, dari **Tsuichi Yukiko**."

Mii:"Yg kmaren gomen yaaa, Mii soalny lagi bunting ide+ngetiknya malem2 *skarang jga si XD*.Hitsu'a? Kan bisa di kantongin XD *Di tampol*"

Ichi:"Lanjuutt! Dari **Ninomiya Icha malez log** alias **Ninomiya Icha**."

Hitsu:"Awh! Siapa nih yang ngelempar bakiak ke kepala gue? Makin ancur dah kepala gue!"

Mii:"Hohoho, ini dah apdet XP. Lalu dari **Zheone Quin**. Hitsu'a kgx mati kok, buktinya aja masi ngomong tuh di atas Mii"

Hitsu:"Apaan?"

Mii:"Tuh kan XD. Hitsu cembukor berat? Gampang! Mii usahakan d next chap!"

Ruki:"Prasaan next chapter next chapter mlo neh!"

Mii:"Biarin :p. Truz dari **hiru-chan**. Mkasih banget dah mau memaklumi keadaan Mii yang tragis seperti ini :') . Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu dan engkau di terima di sisinya (lho?) *d tabok hiru*."

Hitsu:"Lalu dari **Kireina_Toushirou**."

Mii:"Hehehe, gomen2 ^^. Wahaha, jangan d dobrak dong, d jebol aj (O_o), truz, omake ntu tuh kayak sesi crita tambahan gitu. Biasanya yang berbau humor gtu. Kayak Semacem Shinigami Golden Cup gtu. Tau kann?? Truz, Mii kmaren minta maap soal Mii yang sala ngetik pen name Kire-chan ^^. Hehe, gomen y ."

Ruki:"The last, **'Ruki-chan' pipy**."

Mii:"Hueee, gomen2 .. Abs'a Mii kgx ad wktu ol lgi. Kmaren aj ngetik malem2, abs ngetik lngsng tidur gara2 kagak tahan. Dari tadi siang, sore, ama pagi kgx ol, coz k hum tmen ngerjain tgas. Skali lgi, gomeenn .. Kagak kok, kagak mate, huahahaha *ketawa gaje*"

Okok, Mii ucapkan terima kasiihhh kepada semua orang di Indonesia atau di luar Indonesia yang sudah membaca dan me ripiu fic Mii chap kmaren!

Maap ya, kalo omake'a makin hari makin gaje --". Maap juga kalo crita'a kgx sebagus yg kalian s'mua harapkan . (soal hemofilia"an, Mii kurang tau soal ntu penyakit. Tapi seinget Mii penyakit'a kyk gtu. Klo Mii salah mengartikannya, tolong kasi tau Mii y :).)

Tapi Mii sangaattt memohon kepada semua makhluk hidup, roh halus, ato siapalah yang membaca fic ini untuk me ripiu yaa

**JUST KLIK TULISAN BLUE DI UNDER INI :D**


	11. Don't Lie to Me!

Mii:"Gomen, gomen, Mii tlat apdet 2 hr .. Abs'a Mii ad banyak tugas sih. Otak Mii juga lagi mampet ni!"

Ruki:"Alesan'a gara2 tgas numpuk… Tapi knyataan'a mlah kgx ngerjain tgaz.. Tpi mlah enak2an bca fic… Dsr pnipu besaarr! Soal otak lo, lo telepon sedot WC aj biar kagak mampet lagi!"

Mii:"Sssstt!! Diem deh lo!"

Ruki:"Perhatian, perhatian, para reader dan author sejagad raya sekalian! Jangan pernah percaya ama nih author klo blang dy tlat apdet gra2 ngerjain tgas!! Kalian udah d tipu ma nih author! Klo kalian mau, silahkan taruh flame di.."

Mii:*Ngebekep Ruki*"Ah, langsung aja dah ke cerita'a!"

Ruki+Mii:"RnR yaaa!!"

**Disclaimer**:

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Eh, eh, Bleach itu punya Mii looh! *d gebuk om Tite*

My Icy Prince © Mii Saginomiya

**Chapter 11 **

**Don't Lie to Me!**

"Aku akan bertunangan dengan Ichigo?!" Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di kepala Rukia. Ia merasa kaget, terkejut, bingung, pokoknya semua pikiran itu berkecamuk di kepala Rukia.

"Ah, lama-lama kepalaku sakit memikirkan hal itu terus. Aku ingin tidur!!!"Rukia pun menarik selimut suteranya tersebut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sudah tidak terdengar lagi suara dari tempat Rukia, dan itu berarti Rukia sudah terbang ke alam mimpi.

* * *

"Aku…"

Rukia baru menyadari, dirinya berada di tepi laut bersama Momo. Tepatnya di ujung dermaga.

"Ada apa, Hinamori?"Tanya Rukia yang penasaran dengan lanjutan kalimat sahabatnya tersebut. Namun, sebelum Rukia akan membuka mulutnya lagi, ia melihat tubuh Momo condong ke arah lautan lepas. Rukia yang melihat kejadian itu membelalakkan matanya dan berusaha menarik lengan Momo agar tidak jatuh ke laut. Tetapi gagal. Momo telah terjun ke laut dan Rukia dapat melihat kepala Momo bocor akibat terbentur batu karang di dekat ujung dermaga itu. Darah pun mengalir dari kepala Momo, dan seketika air laut pun berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

"HINAMORI!!!"

Rukia terlonjak bangun dari tempat tidur empuknya tersebut. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah seperti sedang berlari dari Banten sampai Madura.

"Haaahhh, hahhh… Hina.. mori…"Ucap Rukia dengan wajah pucat.

* * *

Rukia berjalan menelusuri lorong kelasnya dengan langkah terburu-buru. Pasalnya, ia sudah hampir telat pagi ini. Apalagi pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran dari Kurotsuchi sensei. Namun, langkah Rukia terhenti ketika melihat seseorang di hadapannya. Orang itu pun juga berhenti berjalan dan menatap Rukia.

"Rukia…"

"Ichi… go."

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah yang samar-samar terlihat memerah.

'Baka! Kenapa aku jadi salting begini sih?!'Omel Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Rukia.. Apakah kau sudah tahu soal pertunangan itu?"Tanya Ichigo hati-hati.

"Ah, soal itu… Ya, aku sudah tahu."

"Rukia.. Kalau kau tidak menginginkan pertunangan itu, kau bisa bilang padaku sekarang juga. Nanti akan aku sampaikan pada ayahku kalau pertunangan ini akan di batalkan,"kata Ichigo dengan tampang datar.

"Ichi… Tetapi pertunangan ini permintaan dari ibumu kan? Dan kata kakakku, ibumu juga sudah.. meninggal kan?"Kata Rukia yang mulai mengecilkan suaranya.

"Yah.. Begitulah. Lagi pula, itu juga kemauan dari kakakmu kan."

"Memang. Tapi, aku tidak ingin membuat ibumu bersedih.. Jadi…"Kata Rukia menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Jadi?"Tanya Ichigo penasaran.

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Ya, aku tidak akan membatalkan pertunangan kita."

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Ichigo. Secara spontan, ia segera menarik Rukia ke dalam dekapannya. Rukia menanggapi sikap Ichigo itu dengan tampang datar. Seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'Apa langkah yang ku ambil ini benar?'Tanya Rukia dalam hatinya.

* * *

"Kuchiki-san, apakah hari ini kau ingin menjenguk Hinamori-san dan Hitsugaya-kun?"Tanya Orihime ketika mereka baru saja keluar dari sekolah tercinta mereka itu.

"Yap. Kau mau ikut, Inoue?"Jawab Rukia.

"Ah, aku sebenarnya ingin sekali ikut. Tapi… Aku harus berbelanja bahan makanan untuk satu bulan ini. Jadi aku tidak bisa ikut. Tolong sampaikan salamku ke mereka berdua ya! Aku duluan ya, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime pun pergi mendahului Rukia setelah saling melambaikan tangan.

* * *

"Konnichiwa, Hinamori,"kata Rukia ketika membuka kamar rawat Momo.

"Konnichiwa, Kuchiki-san. Terima kasih karena telah menjengukku,"kata Momo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah mulai membaik belum?"Tanya Rukia sambil menaruh bingkisan buah ke meja di sebelah tempat tidur Momo.

"Ya. Kata dokter, besok aku sudah boleh pulang. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Shiro-chan?"

"Dia.. Masih belum sadar…"Ucap Rukia dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Begitu.. Aku yakin, pasti dia akan segera sadar! Kau juga percaya itu kan, Kuchiki-san?"Tanya Momo dengan berapi-api.

"Ya. Aku percaya, pasti dia dapat membuka kedua matanya lagi. Aku masih mempunyai banyak hutang padanya…"Ucap Rukia lirih.

"Memangnya Kuchiki-san menghutang berapa banyak ke Shiro-chan? 1 yen? 2 yen?"

Rukia sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan Momo yang sepertinya salah tangkap maksud dari Rukia tersebut.

Sementara di kamar Toushirou…

"Huh! Kenapa remote TVnya jadi begini? Tombolnya jadi sulit ku tekan. Pasti gara-gara di pinjem suster yang kemarin. Hfftt…" Toushirou sedang terduduk di ranjangnya dengan perlengkapan Rumah Sakit yang masih lengkap tertempel pada tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar langkah seseorang yang sepertinya akan membuka pintu kamarnya tersebut. Tanpa sempat mematikan TV, Toushirou langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut dengan masih menggenggan erat remote TV.

"Konnichiwa, Hitsugaya,"sapa Rukia yang mengambil bangku untuk duduk di sebelah Toushirou seperti biasa. "Aneh, kenapa TVnya bisa menyala seperti ini?"

Setelah sekian lama mencari remote TV, mata Rukia menangkap sesuatu benda yang berada di balik selimut Toushirou. Setelah Rukia perhatikan lebih detail…

"Ah, itu dia remote TVnya!" Secara perlahan, ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam selimut tersebut dan berusaha mengambil remote TV tersebut. Namun, ia merasa kalau remote TV itu tidak dapat ia tarik. Dan ternyata ketika ia membuka selimut tersebut secara perlahan, ia melihat tangan Toushirou sedang menggenggam kuat remote itu.

"Hei.. Hitsugaya…"Rukia berbisik kepada Toushirou, tetapi hanya diam yang Rukia dengar. Rukia yang mulai naik darah pun tidak segan-segan meluapkan semua emosi yang berada di kepalanya saat ini.

"DASAR HITSUGAYA BODOOHH!!!"Teriakan Rukia berhasil memecahkan kaca-kaca Rumah Sakit, menerbangkan semua selimut, mengoyak-oyakkan bantal sampai bulu-bulunya berterbangan dan masih banyak lagi. Toushirou pun langsung menutup telinganya karena saat ini suara Rukia sudah tidak bisa di bendung lagi volume suaranya. Ketika menyadari sikapnya yang reflek menutup telinga, Toushirou melihat ke arah Rukia yang memberikan death glare padanya.

"Ru-Rukia, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya…"Kata Toushirou masih dengan coolnya, tetapi, rasa takut pun juga tergambar di wajah tampannya tersebut.

"Hitsugaya… Kenapa kau membohongiku?"Rukia yang tadi memberikan death glare ke Toushirou menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu kan, aku sangat mencemaskanmu… Gara-gara aku, kau jadi seperti ini. Apalagi, kau tidak sadarkan diri selama 2 minggu lebih. Tetapi, kenapa kau membohongiku?!" Rukia mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Memperlihatkan matanya yang mulai basah karena air matanya. Toushirou melihat Rukia dengan di penuhi rasa bersalah.

"Rukia… Aku.."Ucapan Toushirou terhenti ketika tiba-tiba, Rukia memeluk tubuh Toushirou yang sedang terduduk di atas ranjangnya tersebut.

"Hitsugaya baka… Kau membuatku takut tahu.. Aku takut kalau kau tidak akan pernah membuka matamu lagi. Aku takut kalau kau akan pergi meninggalkanku. Kau tahu, itu semua karena aku sangat menyayangimu!"Semua keluh kesahnya ia keluarkan. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah, atau pun dengan tampang Toushirou yang kaget, pokoknya dengan semuanya. Yang ada di benaknya sekarang, adalah dapat melihat Toushirou membuka kedua matanya lagi seperti dulu.

"Rukia… Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.. Aku melakukan itu karena.. Aku ingin mengetahui isi hatimu yang sebenarnya. Maafkan aku, Rukia,"kata Toushirou yang balik memeluk tubuh Rukia. Rukia tersenyum kecil ketika ia membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Toushirou.

'Eh, sejak kapan ia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku?'Tanya Rukia dalam hati yang sepertinya baru sadar akan hal ini.

"Dasar baka. Kalau kau ingin kumaafkan, cepatlah keluar dari sini, dan makan ama-natto di rumahku,"kata Rukia yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Toushirou. Toushirou pun juga membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ah, Rukia. Bagaimana dengan keadaan Hinamori?"Tanya Toushirou yang mulai memasang tampang serius dan khawatir.

"Dia sudah membaik. Besok juga sudah boleh pulang. Kau juga cepat sembuh, banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu,"balas Rukia.

'Apa kuceritakan juga padanya soal rencana pertunangan itu…'

* * *

"Tadaima."

"Okaerinasai, Rukia,"sambut Hisana yang sudah menunggu di ambang pintu.

"Ada apa, Hisana-nee? Tumben menungguku di sini,"tanya Rukia sambil melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kakinya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Ini soal rencana pertunangan itu."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan pertunangan itu?"

Hisana tersenyum manis sebelum membuka lagi mulutnya.

"Pertunangan kalian akan di laksanakan 1 bulan lagi. Dan pestanya akan dilaksakan cukup meriah."

Rukia tersenyum kecut mendengar kabar itu. Dan berusaha tersenyum di hadapan Hisana.

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku ingin ke kamarku dulu."Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar Hisana bersuara lagi.

"Rukia, apakah kamu bahagia dengan pertunangan ini?"

Rukia terdiam. Ia melirik ke arah Hisana yang membelakangi dirinya tersebut.

"Ya.. Aku bahagia."Rukia pergi meninggalkan Hisana yang masih berdiri mematung di sana. Ia segera menuju kamarnya dan tersenyum kecut di sana.

'Apakah aku bahagia?'

* * *

"Hinamori-san! Akhirnya kau kembali juga!"Teriak Orihime yang sangat bahagia sambil memeluk Momo.

"Hinamori, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sudah tidak pusing lagi kan?"Tanya Rukia yang berada di belakang Orihime.

"Ya, aku sudah sembuh kok, Kuchiki-san,"balas Momo sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi, Hinamori,"kata Tatsuki yang berada di sebelah Rukia.

"Haha, baik Arisawa-san. Kuchiki-san, Shiro-chan hari ini juga sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Tadi dia sepertinya dia juga sudah masuk."Terpancar senyum bahagia dari wajah Rukia setelah mendengar kabar itu dari Momo.

"Hinamori, Inoue, Arisawa, aku pergi dulu ya!"Rukia langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Tatsuki dan Orihime memasang wajah bingung ke arah Rukia, sedangkan Momo tersenyum simpul.

DRAP, DRAP, DRAP

Suara langkah lari Rukia terdegar dengan jelas. Tujuannya kali ini sudah jelas, yaitu atatp sekolah.

'Hitsugaya… pasti dia ada di sana!' Kata Rukia dalam hati.

BRAK

Pintu menuju atap sekolah telah ia buka. Nafasnya tersengah-engah karena berlari cukup jauh. Tetapi, senyum kebahagiaan terpampang di wajah mungilnya.

"Hitsugaya…"Kata Rukia ketika melihat sesosok pemuda berambut putih salju yang sedang membelakanginya. Toushirou membalikkan tubuhnya dan mata mereka berdua pun bertemu.

"Ohayou, Rukia,"sapa Toushirou dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Hitsugaya, kau kembali!"Teriak Rukia sambil berlari menuju Toushirou.

"Dengan begini, aku sudah bisa mendapatkan ama-nattouku kan?"Tanya Toushirou ketika dirinya sudah berhadapan dengan Rukia.

"Benar, kau akan segera mendaparkan ama-nattoumu, Hitsugaya-sama."Toushirou tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Rukia.

"Rukia, apakah ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"Tanya Toushirou yang membuat Rukia tertunduk.

"Uhm… Jadi begini.. Aku,"kata Rukia terbata-bata.

"Rukia, katakan saja. Walaupun hal itu adalah hal yang berat, aku siap mendengarnya."

"Aku.. Akan bertunangan dengan Ichigo."Rukia tertunduk ketika mengatakan hal itu. Toushirou juga terdiam mendengar pernyataan Rukia.

"Kapan pertunangan itu di laksanakan?"Tanya Toushirou yang menatap Rukia dengan tatapan datar.

"1 bulan lagi…"

Toushirou menghela nafasnya, lalu melangkah maju dan meninggalkan Rukia yang masih bediri mematung di sana.

"Kalau kau sudah menjadi calon tunangan orang lain, mengapa kau masih berdekatan denganku?"Tanya Toushirou yang masih membelakangi Rukia.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya kan, Hitsugaya?"Kata Rukia dengan tersenyum kecut.

Toushirou memejamkan matanya sebentar, dan membuka lagi kedua matanya. "Tapi kau harus ingat statusmu sekarang. Kalau kau tidak mau menjaga jarak dariku, berarti aku yang harus menjaga jarak darimu."Toushirou pun pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

"Aku sudah menduga, pasti ini akan terjadi…"Kata Rukia yang menahan air matanya.

"Rukia? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"Tanya seseorang yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Ichigo.. aku.."Kata Rukia yang ingin menghapus air matanya agar tidak terlihat oleh Ichigo. Tetapi, sebelum di hapus, air matanya sudah menetes terlebih dahulu. Ichigo yang melihatnya dalam sekejap langsung memasang tampang terkejut.

"Rukia, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"Tanya Ichigo yang di penuhi rasa khawatir.

"Aku.. Aku baik-baik saja…Aku hanya kelilipan kok,"kata Rukia yang berusaha berbohong. Tapi sayangnya, air mata semakin keluar deras dari matanya.

"Jangan berbohong, Rukia. Ada apa sebenarnya?"Tanya Ichigo sambil memandang mata violet Rukia.

"Ichi… go…"

Ichigo lengsung memeluk tubuh Rukia, dengan maksud menenangkannya.

"Sudah Rukia, kalau kau tidak ingin menceritakannya, tidak apa-apa. Sekarang hapuslah air matamu. Aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang kusayangi menangis seperti ini." Rukia membenamkan wajahnya, berusaha agar wajah menangisnya sekarang ini tidak dapat terlihat oleh Ichigo.

Sementara, pada tempat Toushirou sekarang…

'Tch, kenapa aku jadi kesal sendiri? Dasar bodoh!' Umpat Toushirou dalam hatinya. Ia merogoh kantung celananya, berusaha mencari handphone lipatnya itu.

"Sial, ke mana handphoneku?"Kata Toushirou kesal. Setelah mengingat-ingat di mana terakhir kali ia memegang handphonenya, ia segera berbalik arah dan menuju atap sekolah lagi.

'Setelah aku ambil handphoneku, aku akan langsung pergi meninggalkannya.'Kata Toushirou dalam hati. Sebenarnya, ia juga merasa berdosa pada Rukia, tetapi demi menjaga gengsi, terpaksa ia lakukan hal itu.

Ketika dirinya sudah sampai pada ambang pintu, matanya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat dua insan saling berpelukan di depan matanya. Telapak tangannya mengepal kuat dan berbalik meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

'Kuso… Kenapa aku menjadi sakit seperti ini?'

**TO BE CONTINUED **

***

**OMAKE! **

**Handphone Siapa Ini? **

Saat Rukia dan Ichigo masih saling berpelukan, mereka mendengar sebuah suara yang terdengar tidak jauh dari mereka. Spontan, mereka melepas pelukan mereka dan menghampiri asal suara itu.

"Handphone siapa itu?"Tanya Ichigo yang berada di belakang Rukia.

"Entahlah,"balas Rukia yang mulai mengambil handphone itu. Ketika ia membuka handphone lipat itu, Rukia langsung memasang tampang cengo, di ikuti juga oleh Ichigo yang berada di belakangnya. Ternyata, wallpaper dari handphone itu adalah foto Toushirou yang di edit dalam berbagai pose. Dan ketika Rukia membuka pesan masuk pada handphone itu, Rukia tambah cengo lagi.

'Toushirou, kau sudah membawa bekalmu kan, nak? Baju ganti juga sudah kan? Cel*** da**mnya juga tidak lupa kan? Kalau lupa, bilang saja. Nanti otou-san akan mengantarkannya ke sekolahmu. Kau baik-baik saja kan di sana? Jangan nakal ya! –Otou-san – '

***

Mii:"Akhir'a selese ngetik jugaaaaa!!!'

Hitsu:"WTH?!~ Kenapa gue di omake'a di bikin pencorengan imej kayak gini?!"

Mii:"Hahaha… Calm, Hitsu, calm!!!"

Hitsu:"Souten ni Zase…"

Mii:"HUWAAAAA!!!!"*ngibrit sejauh mungkin*

Hitsu:"Author penakut. Langsung gue bacain reviewnya. Pertama dari **Hiru Shii-chan**."

Mii:"Hwhw, Hiru, Mii bru apdet skarang ni .. Gomen ya!!! Pdhl d fb Mii blang bsok ato 2 hri lgi bkal apdet.. Tpi nyatanya.. 3 hari.. Huee, gomen, gomen .!"

Hitsu:"Napa lo balik lagi?!"

Mii:" Wee, ini kan masih fic w! Lanjut! Dari **Aya-na Byakkun** nee-chanku tersayang~! Mii sriuz dah!!! Suer! Momo? See in the next chap sja y nee-chan XD. Lalu, dari **Ninomiya Icha gag log** aliaz **Ninomiya Icha**.

Hitsu:"NANI?! SIAPA YANG BERANI BILANG GUE KAYAK GITU?! BANKAI!"

Mii:"EHEHEH! TENANG DONG MAS! JANGAN BANKAI2 AJA! BISA KABUR TUH RIPIUER GUE!"

Hitsu:"…"

Mii:"Hoho, tenang aj kok. Ini kan masih HitsuRuki .."

Ruki:"Lalu dari **Kireina_toshirou**."

Mii:"Wah, wah, boleh juga usulmu! XD. Wah, jdi hiru-chan itu nee-chanmu? *.* Kandung ato angkat ato Cuma ngaku2 aja? *d lempar sepatu*Matiin? Hohoho, sebenarnya Mii juga…"

Momo:"Apa? Jadi nanti aku mati? Hiks." *kabur entah ke mana*

Mii:"Ya sudah, anggep aj dia iklan lewat. Wah, wah, nge ripiu pas pel? Mang'a bole bwa hp ntu? *.*"

Ichi:"Lalu dari **hiru-chan**. Nih author sempet apdet kilat, tapi dah nunggak apdet lagi nih."

Mii:"…"*pundung*

Ruki:"Iya, ma sama hiru-chan^^. Aku pasti sabar kok punya author kayak dia. Kamu juga sabar ya sama author satu ini."

Mii:"Diem lo! Eh, nih dah apdet ^^. Lalu dari **Zheone Quin**, hohoho, Mii punya kejutan tersendiri nih ^^. Moga2 aja Zhe-chan kgx bosen y bc ff in .."

Ruki:"Lalu dari **Tsuichi Yukiko**. Nah loh… Chap kemaren banyak typo tuh!"

Mii:"Mii mohon maap y! Wktu itu Mii ngetiknya di laptop punya sepupu, truz tengah mlem lgi .. Semoga yang chap ini dan chap k depan kagak banyak typo2an lagi!"

Ruki:"Amiinnn…"

Mii:"Lalu dari Kuchiki **Rukia-taichou**, Huohuohuo, tenang aja, Mii punya kejutan tersendiri. Ending'a tetep HitsuRuki kug, ini juga pair'a masih ntu kn? (kasi tau ke Mii kalo pair'a udah brubah)"

Ori:"Dari Kuchiki **Rukia Uchiha**."

Mii:"Huaa, Mii bales yang terakhir aja yaa ^^. Bused dah, masa langsung kawin o_O. Lanjut, dari **AlicElise**. Hohoho, sankyuu dah mo ngeripiu lgi yg in :9. Yang Ichi, penggambaran'a lebih gampang si .. Tp yg chap ini kyk'a OOC -.-."

Ruki:"Dari **D31-ryuusei Hakuryuu**."

Mii:"Hohoho, klo Hitsu mate, gak jadi HitsuRuki'a dong XD. Ma samaa!! Semoga d terima d SMA yang ryuu harapkan yaaaa :)"

Ichi:"The last, **Kushi N Ai**."

Mii:"Tak apa kug ^_^. Huwaa, Ai cepet sembuh yaa :). Kushi dah ngurusin kartinian y ni?? Hoho, dah apdet ni :), d ripiu juga yaa XD."

Makasih yaa buat semuanya yang udah sempet2nya ngeripiu fic Mii :). Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian semuaaa!!!!XD. Klo paa mau, ripiu lagi fic Mii yang nggak sempurna ini yaa!! Klik tlisan biru2 d bawah ini yaaa!!!

P.S.:Mii mao nanya, 'uke', 'seme', ama 'imouto' ntu artina ap y? Hehe, maklum, gx trll mndalamihal kyk gtu .


	12. Good Bye

Mii:"APDET, APDET!!!"

Ruki:"Urusai!!!"

Mii:"Ya maap, maap T.T."

Ruki:"Eh, chap ini cerita'a tentang apa si?"

Mii:"Liat aja!"

Ruki:*Perasaan gak enak*"Ya udah kalo gitu…"

Mii+Ruki:"RnR yaa!!!"

**Disclaimer**:

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Nanti klo Mii ngaku2 lagi, di timpuk lagi ma om Tite T.T.

My Icy Prince © Mii Saginomiya

**Chapter 12 **

**Good Bye… **

Rukia tengah mengamati langit malam dari balkon rumahnya. Bintang-bintang bertaburan dengan sangat indahnya. Namun, mata violetnya itu menatap kosong hamparan bintang-bintang itu.

"Hitsugaya… Baru saja kau kembali, tetapi kenapa kau pergi lagi?"Gumam Rukia dalam kekosongannya itu.

* * *

"Ah, ohayou Kuchiki-san,"sapa Orihime ketika melihat Rukia menggeser pintu kelasnya tersebut.

"Ohayou, Inoue.."Balas Rukia dengan tersenyum lemah.

"Daijoubu, Kuchiki-san? Kau sakit?"Tanya Orihime yang mulai tampak wajah khawatirnya itu.

"Ya, mungkin aku hanya kurang tidur saja,"balas Rukia dengan tertawa kecil.

"Oh, begitu… Umm, sehabis pulang sekolah kau mau datang ke…"

"HEI SEMUANYA! PERHATIAN, PERHATIAN!!!"Teriak Keigo yang membuat omongan Orihime terhenti. Semua murid menatap bingung padanya.

"Ada apa, Keigo?"Tanya Mizuiro yang masih asik dengan handphonenya.

"Besok malam akan di adakan pesta dansa di gedung sebelah!!! Menyenangkan, bukan?"Kata Keigo yang membuat kelas gempar.

"Oh iya, ya… Besok kan hari ulang tahun pendiri sekolah kita ini,"kata Orihime sambil mengetuk pelan kepalanya. "Kau ingin pergi dengan siapa, Kuchiki-san?"Tanya Orihime sambil melirik ke arah Rukia.

"Entahlah… Mungkin aku tidak akan datang besok."

"Eeeh, jangan begitu, Kuchiki-san! Tahun kemarin saja kau pergi dengan Shiba-kun, kan?"

Tahun kemarin memang Rukia pergi dengan Kaien, kakak kelasnya sewaktu kelas satu. Karena umur mereka terpaut dua tahun, berarti sekarang Kaien sudah lulus SMA dan sedang kuliah di perguruan tinggi. Kedekatan mereka berdua pun juga bisa di bilang kebetulan. Saat pesta dansa tahun lalu, Rukia tanpa sengaja menabrak Kaien dan menumpahkan jus yang ada di tangannya ke sepatu hitam Kaien yang mengkilap. Tanpa di duga Rukia, Kaien tidak ambil pusing dengan masalah itu, malah Kaien mengajaknya berdansa dengannya.

"Itu kan juga hanya kebetulan, Inoue. Kau sendiri ingin pergi dengan siapa?"Tanya Rukia yang membuat Orihime blushing.

"E.. Eto… Aku inginnya sih dengan… Ah! Tapi tidak mungkin kalau dia ingin pergi denganku!"Teriak Orihime secara tiba-tiba yang membuat separuh anak dari kelas itu menatap heran padanya.

"Haha, aku sudah tahu jawabanmmu kok, Inoue. Uhm… Mengapa kau tidak pergi lagi dengan Schiffer senpai seperti tahun lalu?"

"Itu.. Aku dengan dia sudah tidak terlalu dekat lagi seperti dulu. Dia juga mana mungkin mengajakku,"jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum simpul saat mengingat kejadian setahun yang lalu.

* * *

**Flashback **

Kelas sudah mulai sepi, hanya ada seseorang yang berada di sana. Orang itu pun juga sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Aduh, dompetku ke mana ya? Padahal aku menaruh uang tabunganku di sana! Kalau hilang, bagaimana nanti aku membayar uang sekolahku?!"Kata orang itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Perempuan, sedang apa kau di sini?"Tanya seseorang yang mengagetkan orang tersebut.

"Schiffer senpai! Uhm… Aku sedang mencari dompetku yang hilang. Padahal tadi aku menaruhnya di tempat pensilku. Tetapi setelah ku cari, aku tidak dapat menemukannya,"kata orang itu dengan sedikit gugup.

"Maksudmu, kau mencari ini?"Ulquiorra mengacungkan sebuah dompet yang tidak terlalu besar dengan aksen berbentuk bunga pada setiap sisinya.

"Ah, itu dompetku! Bagaimana senpai bisa menemukannya?"

"Tadi sehabis latihan tenis meja, aku melihat dompet ini di meja kantin. Lalu aku ingin membawanya ke kantor guru, tapi tidak sengaja melihatmu di sini,"jelas Ulquiorra dengan wajah datar.

"Begitu… Arigatou, senpai!"Kata orang itu sambil tersenyum manis. Ulquiorra melihat senyuman orang itu dengan mata emerald tajamnya dan melihat orang itu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Siapa namamu, perempuan?" Orang itu pun berhenti, dan membalikkan badannya.

"Inoue Orihime."

* * *

"Huwa, besok ada pesta dansa! Kau ingin pergi dengan siapa, Hime?"Tanya Chizuru yang mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Orihime.

BUK

"Hei Chizuru, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Orihime!"Kata Tatsuki yang baru saja mengeluarkan bogem mentahnya ke wajah Chizuru.

"Tatsuki, kau ini dingin sekali!"Protes Chizuru, namun tidak diindahkan oleh Tatsuki.

"Umm, soal itu… Aku juga masih belum tahu. Kau ingin pergi dengan siapa, Kuchiki-san?"Tanya Orihime tiba-tiba kepada Rukia yang kebetulan lewat di sampingnya.

"Umm, entahlah. Mungkin aku hanya menonton saja besok."

"Ooo, mungkin aku juga sama dengan Kuchi…" Omongan Orihime terhenti ketika melihat sosok Ulquiorra yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Perempuan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Ikut aku."Ulquiorra pun segera berlalu dengan di ikuti Orihime yang berada di belakangnya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada apa, Schiffer senpai? Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?"Tanya Orihime ketika Ulquiorra berhenti tepat di depan UKS.

"Perempuan, aku ingin bertanya padamu soal acara besok…"Suara Ulquiorra terdengar seperti bisikan karena saking pelannya. "Kau ingin pergi dengan siapa?"Tanya Ulquiorra to the point.

"Nani? Aku.. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak membuat janji dengan siapa pun,"jawab Orihime dengan sedikit kaku. Ia bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri, kenapa tiba-tiba Ulquiorra bertanya seperti itu padanya. Jangan-jangan…

"Apakah kau ingin pergi denganku?"Kata Ulquiorra datar. Orihime pun mematung seketika. "Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, perempuan. Aku mengajakmu ini demi harga diriku. Kalau 'mereka semua' tahu aku tidak pergi dengan siapa pun dalam acara dansa besok seperti tahun lalu, aku pasti akan di masukkan ke dalam koran sekolah sampah itu. Dan aku memilihmu, karena ku pikir kau perempuan yang baik,"jelas Ulquiorra panjang lebar.

Yang di maksud Ulquiorra 'mereka semua' itu adalah rekan-rekannya sesama anggota OSIS.

"Oohh, begitu…"Jawab Orihime ber-oh ria.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"Tanya Ulquiorra masih dengan tampang datar.

"Uhm… Baiklah. Lagi pula, aku juga tidak ada janji dengan siapa pun,"jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum. Ulquiorra memandang lagi senyum gadis itu sebelum meninggalkannya.

"Besok malam jam tujuh, aku akan menjempumu di apartemenmu."Kata Ulquiorra lagi-lagi dengan datar kepada Orihime sambil terus berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Eh, senpai bagaimana bisa tahu kalau aku tinggal di apartemen?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Dan, jangan panggil aku senpai. Cukup panggil,'Ulquiorra'."

**End of Flashback **

**

* * *

  
**

Pintu kelas mendadak terbuka lebar, menampakkan pemandangan yang cukup menyeramkan bagi para murid-murid, terutama Keigo yang sekarang sedang di tatap tajam oleh sosok itu.

"Asano… Bisa kau menjelaskan semua keramaian di kelas ini?"Tanya sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Ochi sensei.

"Se-sensei, aku…"Jawab Keigo terbata-bata.

"Sekarang, cepat keluar dari kelasku dan berdiri di depan kelas sampai jam pelajaranku selesai!"Bentak Ochi sensei. Keigo pun menurutinya dengan tampang lesu. Namun, setelah keluar dari sana, ia jingkrak-jingkrak ke sana ke mari sambil naburin kembang 7 rupa.

* * *

Rukia berjalan pelan menuju atap sekolahnya tersebut. Ia membuka perlahan pintu atap sekolah, dan ia tidak mendapati tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana.

"Hhh… Dia tidak ada…"Kata Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa kau mencariku, Kuchiki?"Kata seseorang yang berada di belakang Rukia. Rukia pun segera berbalik dan melihat Toushirou yang menyandarkan dirinya pada pintu masuk sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya.

'Eh… Tadi dia tidak memanggilku lagi dengan nama kecilku?'Kata Rukia dalam hati sambil tertunduk sedih.

"Aku… Hanya ingin mengajakmu makan bersama,"kata Rukia dengan setengah gugup karena masih mengingat betul kejadian kemarin.

"Kuchiki, kalau tidak ada urusan yang penting, jangan temui aku. Apalagi mengingat statusmu sekarang ini. Aku tidak mau terlibat jika kau dan Ichigo nanti ada masalah."Toushirou berbicara sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak tahan melihat wajah Rukia yang seperti sekarang ini.

"Ah, kau benar, Hitsugaya… Seharusnya aku menyadari statusku sekarang ini. Kalau begitu, permisi,"kata Rukia yang langsung meninggalkan Toushirou sendiri di sana. Tentu saja pergi dengan wajah sedih. Momo yang tidak sengaja lewat dan melihat wajah Rukia yang seperti itu, langsung melihat ke arah sosok yang membuat Rukia seperti itu.

"Shiro-chan…"

Rukia terus berlari menyusuri koridor-koridor kelas. Ia tahan perasaannya agar tidak menangis seperti yang kemarin-kemarin. Dalam hati Rukia, ia mengatakan bahwa ini seperti 'De Javu'. Baru sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu hal ini terjadi, sekarang sudah terulang lagi. Dan tentu saja Rukia berharap, endingnya tidak seperti 2 minggu yang lalu. Ichigo yang baru saja keluar dari toilet pun langsung memasang wajah khawatir ketika melihat calon tunangannya tersebut berlari sambil menunjukkan wajah yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Rukia! Berhenti!"Ichigo yang menarik lengan Rukia pun langsung membuat Rukia terdiam di tempat. "Ada apa, Rukia? Mengapa kau seperti ini lagi? Ayolah, Rukia… Tunjukkan senyum yang biasanya selalu au tunjukkan ke semua orang. Jangan menangis terus." Ichigo menarik Rukia ke dalam pelukannya sambil mengusap-usap rambut hitam Rukia. Rukia menurutinya saja dan hanyut dalam dekapan Ichigo.

"Rukia… Aishiteru yo,"bisik Ichigo di telinga kiri Rukia yang membuat Rukia kaget dan pastinya nge blush.

"I-Ichigo…?"Kata Rukia ketika sudah melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ichigo.

"Ya, Rukia. Dan, umm… Apakah kau besok ingin pergi denganku?"Tanya Ichigo yang sudah nge blush sambil menatap kearah lain. Rukia tertegun mendengar ajakan Ichigo tadi. Dengan perlahan, Rukia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku mau,"jawab Rukia yang membuat Ichigo menampakkan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Ah, arigatou, Rukia!"Kata Ichigo sambil memandang penuh arti mata violet di hadapannya tersebut.

* * *

"Ah, aku memakai baju apa ya untuk besok malam?"Rukia saat ini sedang mencari(baca:mengacak-acak) baju pesta di lemari baju ekstra besarnya tersebut.

"Sumimasen, Rukia-sama. Anda di tunggu oleh Hisaya-sama dan Kuchiki-sama di ruang makan,"kata Nemu di balik pintu kamar Rukia.

"Ah! Kebetulan sekali. Ayo masuk, Nemu!"Kata Rukia dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Sumimasen Rukia-sama kalau saya mengganggu."

"Sudah, tidak usah terlalu formal seperti itu, Nemu. Ah, kau bisa membantuku mencari baju pesta yang cocok untukku kan? Soalnya, aku akan ikut pesta dansa di sekolahku,"jelas Rukia pada Nemu yang masih berdiri di hadapan Rukia.

"Bagi anda, semua terlihat cocok,"kata Nemu tanpa ekspresi. Rukia yang melihatnya hanya bias sweatdrop.

"Ayolah Nemu, jangan bilang begitu! Aku juga manusia biasa, pasti ada juga baju yang tidak cocok untukku kan? Tidak mungkin semua baju di dunia bisa cocok denganku. Hmm, kalau baju yang ini bagaimana?"Tanya Rukia pada Nemu yang kini berdiri di samping Rukia.

"Maaf, Rukia-sama. Tapi saya pikir, bawahannya terlalu panjang. Mungkin akan membuat anda sulit berjalan,"jelas Nemu yang melihat sebuah gaun berwarna violet dengan aksen bunga yang cukup besar di lengan sebelah kiri, serta bawahannya yang sangat panjang.

"Kalau yang ini?"Kali ini Rukia mengeluarkan sebuah gaun mini berwarna navy blue yang terlihat sangat lucu. Di bagian dada terdapat pita yang cukup besar, dan di belakang terdapat susunan tali yang cukup unik. Tetapi sayangnya, gaun mini terusan tersebut panjangnya hanya 5 cm di atas lutut. Sangat pendek sekali.

"Sekali lagi maaf, Rukia-sama. Tetapi saya pikir, gaun tersebut terlalu pendek untuk anda,"kata Nemu yang menyampaikan pendapatnya lagi.

"Hum… Aha, bagaimana dengan yang ini?"Rukia mengeluarkan sebuah gaun lagi dari lemari baju ekstra besarnya itu. Gaun yang sangat imut, itulah komentar Rukia ketika melihat gaun tersebut. Gaun yang tidak terlalu ribet, malahan bisa di bilang gaun yang simpel. Semacam gaun terusan dengan atasan dari atas dada sampai perut berwarna hitam, dan bawahannya berwarna putih dan terbuat dari sutera. Di belakangnya, terdapat pita berwarna merah yang cukup panjang, menambah kesan imut pada baju tersebut. Rukia juga menemukan sepasang sarung tangan yang sepertinya adalah pasangan dari gaun tersebut.

"Saya pikir, ini cocok untuk anda, Rukia-sama,"kata Nemu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, arigatou, Nemu, karena sudah membantuku memilihkan gaun untukku besok malam. Aku ke ruang makan dulu ya. Kau mau ikut?"Tanya Rukia pada Nemu.

"Nanti saya akan menyusul. Anda pergi saja terlebih dahulu."

"Baik kalau begitu,"ucap Rukia yang langsung berbalik badan dan meninggalkan Nemu seorang diri di situ.

Ke esokan harinya, tepatnya pada jam 7 malam…

"Rukia-sama, dandanannya sudah selesai,"kata Nemu yang baru saja memberi pita berwarna merah di sisi kiri dari rambut Rukia.

"Ah, arigatou, Nemu."Rukia langsung berdiri dari meja rias dan mengambil tas putih dengan gantungan kunci bergambar Chappy. Tidak lama kemudian, handphone Rukia berbunyi. Dengan sigap, ia mengambil handphonenya dari tasnya tersebut.

"Konbawa, Rukia. Sekarang aku sudah berada di depan rumahmu. Kau cepatlah keluar, di sini banyak nyamuk, tahu!"Kata seseorang dari handphone Rukia yang ternyata adalah Ichigo.

"Sabar sedikitlah, jeruk! Aku akan segera keluar!"Kata Rukia sambil membuka pintu utama dari rumah mewahnya tersebut. Ichigo yang tadinya menempelkan handphonenya pada telinga kanannya, perlahan mulai melepaskannya. Wajahnya menatap Rukia dengan tatapan kagum. Malam itu, Ichigo memakai jas hitam dan tentu dengan celana hitam panjang, serta dengan dasi biru.

"Ada apa kau melihatku seperti itu, jeruk?"Tanya Rukia yang kebingungan akan tampang cengo Ichigo.

"Tidak.. Ayo, cepat kau naik ke mobilku,"kata Ichigo yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dan membukakan pintu mobil di sebelah tempat duduknya untuk Rukia.

"Terima kasih, tuan jeruk,"ejek Rukia ketika akan duduk di bangku yang sudah Ichigo bukakan pintunya.

"Dasar, kau berisik sekali, nona midget!"Balas Ichigo sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan panggil aku midget! Aku punya nama, namaku Kuchiki Rukia!"Protes Rukia ketika Ichigo sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Dan jangan panggil aku jeruk, aku juga punya nama! Namaku, Kurosaki Ichigo!"Kata Ichigo tidak mau kalah, dan hal itu membuat Rukia menutup mulutnya karena sudah kalah beradu mulut dengan Ichigo. "Sekarang diamlah, dan pakai sabuk pengamanmu. Kau mau aku kena denda?"Kata Ichigo lagi yang membuat Rukia memajukan bibirnya 5 cm. Ichigo tertawa kecil melihat tampang Rukia saat ini.

* * *

Suasana pesta yang sebelumnya ramai, semakin menjadi ramai lagi ketika 1 pasangan unik, yaitu Ichigo dan Rukia memasuki hall dansa tersebut sambil bergandengan tangan. Rukia dapat melihat dari sudut matanya, wajah Orihime yang terkejut melihat dirinya dan Ichigo datang berdua sambil bergandengan tangan. Dan dapat dilihatnya wajah Orihime yang sedih, namun dia membuat air mukanya agar terlihat seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Inoue.. Gomen.."Bisik Rukia dengan sangat pelan.

"Rukia, kau mau berdansa denganku?"Ajak Ichigo sambil mengulurkan lengan sebelah kanannya pada Rukia. Rukia pun menyambut uluran tangan Ichigo itu. Mereka berdansa dengan sangat baik. Siswa-siswi yang lain pun memandang mereka dengan tatapan kagum. Tapi tidak bagi seseorang yang sepertinya baru sampai di hall itu. Ia menatap mereka dengan pandangan kesal, seolah ingin sekali berada di tengah mereka dan memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Shiro-chan, kenapa kau diam saja?"Tanya Momo kepada Toushirou yang hanya diam saja memandang duo Ichiruki itu dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin di luar saja. Di sini terlalu ramai."Toushirou segera membalikkan badannya dan hendak pergi keluar hall itu. Namun, tangan kecil Momo menahan kepergian Toushirou.

"Shiro-chan…"kata Momo yang menundukkan wajahnya dan hendak menyambungkan kalimatnya yang belum selesai itu. "Ayo, berdansa bersamaku!"Ajak Momo yang langsung membuat Toushirou terkejut.

"Apa?! Tapi aku…"Ucapan Toushirou terhenti begitu saja karena Momo langsung saja menarik lengannya sampai ke lantai dansa, tempat Ichigo dan Rukia yang saat itu berdansa. Momo dan Toushirou pun mulai berdansa bersebelahan dengan duo Ichiruki itu. Rukia yang melihat mereka menunduk lesu dan merasakan sakit di hatinya. Ichigo yang menyadari perubahan sikap Rukia itu berbisik pelan di telinga Rukia.

"Mengapa kau bersedih lagi, Rukia? Apa ini karena anak berambut putih itu?" Bisik Ichigo sambil menatap tajam ke arah Toushirou dan Momo. Rukia menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan, bukan karena dia. Aku hanya merasa lapar saja kok,"kata Rukia dengan senyum yang di paksakan. Ichigo menatap senyum Rukia dan spontan mengecup lembut pipi kanan Rukia yang membuat Rukia ngeblush, siswa-siswi bersuit-suit, serta membuat Toushirou dan Inoue cemburu. Toushirou mempererat pegangannya pada pinggang Momo. Momo yang merasakannya hanya tersenyum kecut. Namun, senyum kecut Momo itu berubah menjadi blushing ketika Toushirou memeluknya. Rukia yang melihatnya tentu sakit hati. Tidak mau kalah, saat itu juga, Rukia mengecup kening Ichigo yang sukses membuat laki-laki itu memerah. Toushirou yang sudah habis kesabarannya segera meninggalkan Momo di lantai dansa itu.

"Shiro-chan! Kau mau ke mana?"Tanya Momo yang di tinggalkan oleh Toushirou. Tetapi Toushirou hanya berjalan dalam diam. Momo yang sepertinya mengerti, menoleh ke arah Ichigo dan Rukia. Ia dapat melihat senyum Rukia yang sangat di paksakan, pertanda ia tidak benar-benar menikmati dansanya dengan Ichigo.

"Shiro-chan… Kau cemburu ya?"Tanya Momo yang sekarang sudah berada tepat di belakang Toushirou.

"Urusai! Ini bukan urusanmu!"Kata Toushirou sambil membentak Momo. Momo terdiam sebentar sebelum akan melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Kalau kau cemburu, kenapa kau tidak langsung bilang ke Kuchiki-san dan mengakhiri sandiwaramu ini? Kau juga sebenarnya tidak ingin menjauh darinya, kan?"

"Ku bilang, ini bukan urusanmu! Sudah, aku ingin pulang!"Toushirou mulai pergi meninggalkan Momo yang masih berdiri mematung di sana.

"Shiro-chan, aku ikut…"Momo berjalan perlahan mengikuti arah perginya Toushirou. Dalam perjalanannya itu, ia terus menundukkan kepalanya. Alis tebalnya itu terlihat sedikit berkerut ke atas, dan matanya memancarkan sinar kesedihan. 'Mengapa kau seperti ini, Shiro-chan?' Kata Momo dalam hatinya.

Rukia masih terus berdansa dengan Ichigo sambil terus tersenyum, tapi tentu saja, itu adalah senyum palsu. Matanya terus mencari-cari sosok lelaki berambut putih itu, namun tak kunjung ia temukan.

* * *

'Apa dia sudah pulang?'Pikir Rukia dalam hati.

**BRMM, BRMM, BRMMM**

Terdengar suara mesin motor yang cukup memekakkan telinga dari depan hall dansa itu, Rukia membalikkan badannya dan berusaha melihat ada apa di depan sana melalui jendela ekstra besar yang terpasang di hall itu. Di lihatnya, sesosok laki-laki yang memakai helm sedang menyalakan mesin motornya dan seorang perempuan yang memakai gaun dansa berwarna ungu kebiru-biruan panjang.

"Perempuan itu… Hinamori, kan? Berarti yang memboncengnya itu…"Pikir Rukia sambil mulai berlari keluar hall. Tak dipedulikannya lagi Ichigo yang tengah kebingungan karena di tinggalkannya begitu saja. Rukia berusaha menuruni tangga hall tersebut dengan perlahan, karena mengingat dirinya yang sekarang ini memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Toushirou yang melihatnya sekilas dari kaca spion motornya hanya mengacuhkannya begitu saja. Motornya ia gas semakin dalam, dan dalam hitungan ketiga, motornya tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan ekstra yang membuat Momo hampir saja terjatuh dari motor kalau saja ia tidak segera berpegangan erat pada tubuh Toushirou.

"Hitsu… gaya…"kata Rukia yang melihat mereka berdua pergi meninggalakannya. Tanpa di sadarinya, air matanya menetes begitu saja. "Aku bodoh, sudah jelas-jelas Hitsugaya tidak mau aku mendekatinya lagi, tetapi kenapa aku malah mendekatinya? Walaupun aku masih menyimpan rasa ini…"Ichigo perlahan keluar dari hall itu dan segera berlari menuju tempat Rukia berdiri.

"Oi Rukia, kenapa kau menangis?"Tanya Ichigo dengan penuh perhatian. Di usapnya lembut kepala Rukia.

"Tidak, aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok, Ichigo. Tadi aku hanya kelilipan."Ichigo memandang Rukia seperti mengatakan, 'kau berbohong!'

"Ya sudah, Rukia. Ayo kita kembali lagi ke dalam?"Kata Ichigo sambil menggandeng lembut lengan kanan Rukia. Rukia mengangguk pelan dan mulai masuk ke hall tersebut dengan di gandeng oleh Ichigo, sebelum…

Di tempat Toushirou dan Momo…

"Shiro-chan! Pelan-pelan! Kau kenapa langsung mengebut seperti itu? Aku hampir saja jatuh!"Protes Momo yang sekarang berpegangan erat pada tubuh Toushirou. Tetapi, Toushirou hanya terdiam dan dapat terlihat jelas, percikan api cemburu menambah tajam mata emeraldnya tersebut. Ia terus menggas motornya, membuat mereka sekarang melaju dengan kecepatan 50km/jam (pokoknya cepet banget deh!). Ia terus memacu motornya dengan liarnya. Hingga dapat terlihat sebuah mobil yang cukup besar dari arah berlawanan yang juga melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Toushirou yang tidak bisa lagi mengerem ataupun membelokkan motornya, langsung mengambil langkah pintas, yaitu meloncat dari motornya tersebut. Kakinya lecet karena kemasukan batu kerikil, namun hal itu tidak ia pedulikan, yang menyita perhatiannya saat ini adalah…

"SHIRO-CHAN!!!"Teriak Momo yang sekarang berada seorang diri di motor Toushirou yang sebentar lagi akan menghantam mobil tersebut.

"HINAMORI!!! LONCAT!"Teriak Toushirou sambil mengeluarkan emosi dan suaranya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"HINAMORIII!!!"

BRAK!!!

Rukia dan Ichigo yang baru saja akan masuk lagi ke dalam hall langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar sebuah suara cukup besar yang menyita perhatian mereka.

"Ichigo, itu suara apa?"Kata Rukia sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Hei Rukia, coba lihat di sana!"Kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke arah di mana Toushirou dan Momo pergi tadi. Rukia yang mempunyai firasat tidak enak, segera berlari ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Ichigo tadi. Ichigo pun menyusul di belakang Rukia.

'Kami-sama, ada apa ini? Semoga firasatku ini tidak benar!'Rukia terus berlari, dan sekarang pandangannya semakin jelas. Ia berhenti di tempat. Tubuhnya kaku, dan bergetar sangat hebat. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan mulutnya seperti mau mengucap sesuatu, tetapi sangat sulit untuk di keluarkan. Ichigo yang menyusulnya pun juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Rukia. Ia menatap sosok yang sekarang ini sedang terkapar di jalanan beraspal itu dengan bersimbah darah yang cukup banyak.

"Hi… HINAMORII!!!"Teriak Rukia histeris yang melihat kondisi sahabatnya saat ini. Ia memegang erat tubuh Momo yang kepalanya sekarang bocor dan bersimbah darah, apalagi dengan darahnya yang tidak mau berhenti, mengingat penyakit yang Momo idap. Mulutnya juga mengeluarkan darah segar. Rupanya, tadi Momo berusaha melompat seperti yang di suruh Toushirou, namun malangnya, ujung gaunnya tersangkut di tempat pijakan kaki di sebelah kaki Momo. Jadi, ketika mobil itu menabraknya, ia terpental sejauh 2 meter yang mengakibatkan kepalanya bocor dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah karena tertabrak oleh mobil tadi.

"HINAMORI! BUKA MATAMU!!!"Kata Toushirou yang kini berlari ke arah Rukia yang tengah memeluk Momo.

"Shi… ro-cha.. n… dan Ku..chi..ki-sa…n…"Kata Momo sekuat tenaga.

"Hinamori! Bertahanlah, aku akan telepon Rumah Sakit!"Kata Ichigo yang langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya.

"Tidak… per..lu, Kuro..saki…-ku..n…"Kata Momo dengan tatapan memelas pada Ichigo, namun, segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Toushirou dan Rukia.

"Shi…ro-chan… Ku..chi..ki-sa..n, kali…an ba..hag..ialah de..mi a…ku… UHUK, UHUK!!"Kata Momo sambil terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Hinamori! Kau harus kuat! Jangan menyerah begitu saja!!!"Kata Rukia yang sudah putus asa.

"Kuchi…ki-sa..n, ka..u ja..nga..n mena..ngis.. Kau ba…hagi..a ya… deng..an Shi..ro-cha..n… Tolo..ng lak..ukan i…ni de…mi a..ku… Kali..an ter..us ber..sama ya… Wala..upun ak..u su..dah tid..ak a..da… Jan..ji, ya?"Kata Momo sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Rukia yang dibalas juga oleh jari kelingking Rukia.

"Teri…ma ka..sih… Shi..ro-cha..n juga… Ber..janji…lah un..tu..k sel..alu.. mem..baha..giakan.. Ku..chiki-sa..n…"Kata Momo yang sekarang mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya kea rah Toushirou. Toushirou yang wajahnya sekarang sudah menunjukkan kesedihan yang amat sangat, membalas acungan jari kelingking Momo tersebut. Momo tersenyum sekilas.

"Ka..lia..n ber..janji..lah un..tuk sel..alu bers..ama… Jan..ji, ya?"Kata Momo yang sekarang mempersatukan jari kelingking Rukia dengan jari kelingking Toushirou. Mereka melihat kea rah mereka masing-masing dan tersenyum pada Momo.

"Ya, kami berjaji,"kata mereka bersama-sama. Momo tersenyum simpul, dan perlahan-lahan, tangan Momo yang tadinya mempersatukan jari kelingking mereka sudah mulai melemas, dan terjatuh tepat di depan dadanya. Mata hazelnya yang indah itu juga mulai menutup. Semakin rapat, dan semakin rapat.

"Hinamori…"Kata Rukia yang menangisi kepergian sahabatnya itu. Toushirou masih terdiam di tempat sambil membuka lebar matanya, tanda ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini.

"HINAMORI!!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED **

*****  
**

**OMAKE! **

**Bioskop tersembunyi  
**

Di rumah Rukia, Nemu sedang terdiam menatap mobil Ichigo yang membawa Rukia di dalamnya semakin menjauh meninggalkan rumah kediaman Kuchiki. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia membuat popcorn, lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di dinding sebelah pintu toilet.

Tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah lubang dari lantai di sebelah kakinya. Ia menuruni tangga dari lubang itu secara perlahan. Ia berhenti dan di tatapnya ruangan yang lebih pantas di sebut gudang. Dengan langkah cepat, ia menempelkan lagi telapak tangannya di lantai tepat di depan kakinya. Secara otomatis, ruangan nan gelap yang lebih pantas di sebut gudang itu, perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah gedung bioskop yang mewah, dengan sofa berwarna merah yang sangat empuk, dan sebuah layar yang sangat besar. Dindingnya pun juga berubah menjadi warna merah dan di selimuti oleh sebuah kain beludru berwarna biru muda. Secara otomatis pula, langsung terpasang sebuah lagu jazz di ruangan itu. Di sebelah kanannya dapat terlihat, sebuah arena bowling dan di sebelah kirinya, lebih mirip seperti sebuah restoran bintang 5.

Nemu duduk di sofa empuk itu dan memencet-mencet tombol layar tersebut, seperti sedang mencari film yang pas. Lalu, mendadak lampu menjadi semakin gelap, pertanda film akan segera di putar.

3

2

1

'HACHIKO', dapat terlihat dengan jelas tulisan itu terpampang besar-besar di layar itu. Nemu mulai memakan popcornnya dan menangis menonton film itu.

***

Akhirnya Mii apdet juga, phew!~

Ruki:"Cepetan bacain ripiu!"

Mii:"Okok. Pertama dari **Rizu Auxe09**. Ga apa-apa kok, yang penting kan udah ripiu XD. Soal pertunangannya, liat nanti, apakah akan di batalkan atau tidak???"

Ruki:"Lalu dari **Zheone Quin**."

Mii:"Huaa, tapi yang kali ini apdet'a telat seminggu lebi, hiksu."

Ruki:"Makan melulu sih lu!"

Mii:"Brisik! Hmm, blom krasa ya? Kayaknya yang chap ini juga kagak kerasa ya -.-. Bagaimana dengan chap depan?*D tendang."

Hitsu:"Ketiga, **Hiru Shii-chan**."

Mii:"Fic Fav??!! *Mata kinclong. Gubrak! Pair nyasar, wkwkwk. Mii dah apdet ni! Ripiu lagi yaa :)"

Ichi:"Lalu, dari **kireina_toushirou**."

Mii:"Tnang sja~ duo cebol itu ga bakal Mii pisahin kok."

Ruki+Hitsu:"Apa maksud lo ma duo cebol?!!"

Mii:"Hehe.. Gak ada maksud apa-apa *ngeliat ke atas. Makan jengkol?! Mii kagak suka jengkooll!~~ Wew O_o Nee-chan kndung yang merangkap jadi pembantu dan pengasuh?? Klo buat fb, Kire-chan search aja 'Mii Saginomiya', pasti langsung ketemu kok :). Mii udah psti pernah dong bawa hp ke sekolah! Tapi waktu masi kelas 7, soalnya pas kelas 8 males bawa-bawa hp XD."

Ruki:"Lalu dari **hiru-chan**."

Mii:"Iya, Rukia kaya banget.."

Ruki:"Gue gitu loh!"

Mii:"Uhm... Ralat, bukan Rukia yang kaya, tapi Byakuya!!! Lanjut! Wah, ampe skit perut?? O_o. Bused, ade Hiru-chan punya kekuatan super dong? "*d cekek Kire-chan.

Hitsu:"Lalu, **Ninomiya Icha**."

Mii:"Tenang aja, ini kan masih HitsuRuki XD. Lalu dari **Tsuichi Yukiko**. Otou-san'a Hitsu... Yang rambutnya warna putih... Itu bocorannya "*D tendang.

Ruki:"Dari **Aya-na Byakkun**."

Mii:"Nee-chan :). Nasib musuh bebuyutan Mii? Nee-chan dah tau kan :)*evil smile."

Hitsu:"Dari **D31-ryuusei Hakuryuu**."

Mii:"Hancur.. Hancur hatiku.. Hancur.. Hancur hatiku... *nyanyi kagak jelas. Wkwkwkwk, jadi tendang-tendangan XD. Mii sudah apdet, maaf ya telat ^^. The last, **Hiru Kuchiki Rukia**. Oooo, *ngangguk2* Mii ngerti, hehe ^^"

Thx banget yang udah mo ngeripiu fic Mii ini chap kemaren :). Semoga Tuhan memberkati XD. Perhatian! Mii bakal jarang apdet karena:

1. Banyak Tugas.

2. Males XP.

Jadi harap maklum kalo Mii jadi apdet telat ya :). Authortachi sekalian juga pasti pada tahu, rasanya apdet kilat kayak gimana =_=. Okok,

KLIK TULISAN BER COLOUR BLUE2 DI UNDER INI YAAA!! :)


	13. Gone Too Soon

**A/N:** Ah, sudah lama saya tidak menampakkan wujud saya di sini..

Apakah ini yang dinamakan author yang bangkit dari kubur? #plak

Sudah berapa lama ya sejak terakhir kali Mii update? *ngelirik chapter terakhir*

Ah, udah hampir 2 tahun ternyata #innocentsmile

Jangan dendam ya? Nanti ngga dilanjutin nih? *dikeroyok*

Dari pada basa basi terus, langsung aja yuk (?)

* * *

Ia berada di sana.

Bersembunyi di balik kegelapan, menghindari kerumunan itu.

Baju berwarna hitam seakan menjadi _dresscode _pada acara tersebut.

Karena sejauh matanya memandang, ia melihat seluruh orang memakai baju segelap langit malam. Tanpa sedikitpun cahaya menghiasi.

Ia sendiri pun memakai baju dengan warna yang sama. Lantas, mengapa ia tidak ikut bergabung dengan kerumunan orang tersebut? Pertanyaan bagus.

Kalau kau berpikir bahwa ia sedang menyaksikan sekelompok orang itu yang sedang bernyanyi dalam nada yang sendu—kau salah besar.

Ia, matanya tidak lepas memandangi apa yang orang-orang tersebut tangisi.

Tempat di mana sahabatnya terbaring untuk selama-lamanya..

* * *

**Disclaimer**

My Icy Prince © Mii Saginomiya

Bleach © Tite Kubo

* * *

Pagi itu, langit begitu cerah walaupun sudah memasuki musim gugur. Daun-daun yang sudah kehilangan warna hijau cerahnya pun berjatuhan dengan perlahan, memperlihatkan betapa anggunnya musim gugur itu. Beberapa burung bertengger pada dahan pohon, mencari tempat untuk bersiap-siap menyongsong musim dingin nanti.

Betapa tentramnya suasana ini, _bukan_? Namun hal ini sangat kontras dengan apa yang menjadi fokus utama pada tempat ini. Beberapa orang tengah menangis sesenggukan, menangisi rekannya. Sisanya hanya berdiri mematung, memandangi benda di hadapannya ataupun menenangkan mereka yang menangis.

Kurosaki Ichigo—lelaki yang memiliki warna rambut paling mencolok dari yang lain berusaha menenangkan 'calon tunangan'nya tersebut dengan melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak sang 'calong tunangan', Kuchiki Rukia. Ichigo menatap nanar pada objek di hadapannya. Objek yang berupa batu, namun merupakan suatu identitas dari sang penghuni. Di sana tertulis,

_Terbaring dengan tenang,_

_Hinamori Momo_

_Yang dilahirkan tahun 19xx_

_Kembali pada tahun 20xx_

_Kami mencintaimu_

Hanya beberapa penggal kata, namun memiliki arti yang dalam, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Ichigo saat ini. Ia memandang kepada sosok yang lebih kecil darinya yang berada dalam rangkulannya. Ia menarik sedikit ujung mulutnya sehingga membentuk seutas senyum penuh kasihan.

'Rukia, kau memang perempuan yang kuat..'

Sementara orang yang tengah dipandang hanya melihat ke arah batu nisan itu dengan tatapan kosong. Batu berwarna violet yang menghiasi kedua matanya yang indah seakan-akan hilang dimakan kegelapan. Ia tidak dapat menangis sekarang—tidak lagi. Kedua matanya sudah terlalu sakit untuk melakukan hal itu.

Tidak terasa waktu telah cepat berlalu. Sudah dalam satu putaran penuh jarum panjang mereka berada di situ, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Para pelayat pun sudah sebagian besar meninggalkan tempat pemakaman itu. Terkecuali beberapa orang yang memang sangat mengasihi sang mendiang.

"Orihime, ayo kita pergi sekarang. Kita tidak boleh larut dalam kesedihan terus. Benar, kan?" ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dengan potongan seorang _tomboyish_.

"Kau benar, Tatsuki-chan.. Hinamori-san pasti juga tidak suka melihatku menangis seperti ini terus." Gadis yang dipanggil Orihime itu mengusap—entah sudah berapa kali—air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Perlahan, ia berdiri dari posisinya yang semula dan membersihkan tanah yang menempel di roknya. Wajahnya yang tadinya muram berganti menjadi sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Hinamori-san, aku kembali dulu ya," ucapnya dengan nada yang riang, seakan-akan Momo sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba, air mata perlahan turun lagi menuruni lekuk wajahnya. Dapat terlihat ia tengah memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Semoga kau tenang di sana.." Ia berbisik sangat pelan, sehingga yang bisa mendengarnya hanya ia sendiri—atau mungkin Momo juga?

Orihime dan Tatsuki membungkukkan badannya dan mulai melangkah untuk pergi. Tatsuki melihat Ichigo dan Rukia dari sudut matanya dan berkata,"Aku duluan, Ichigo," yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ichigo.

Sepi. Itulah suasana yang tergambarkan saat ini. Ichigo mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis di dekapannya ini. Ingin sekali mengajaknya bicara, namun takut mengenai daerah sensitif sang gadis. Ia menghela napasnya perlahan dan memberanikan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan apa yang sedari tadi berada di pikirannya.

"Rukia, ayo kita pulang?"

Tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari Rukia. Ia tetap bergeming.

"Rukia?"

Terdengar hembusan napas dari balik punggungnya yang kecil. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum selebar yang ia bisa.

"Ayo, Ichigo."

* * *

Matamu mengawasi mereka dengan waspada. Tak sedetikpun matamu teralihkan dari kedua objek yang kau pandang. Objek itu ialah seorang pemuda tinggi yang tengah merangkul wanita yang kau cintai. Namun saat ini kau tidak begitu memusingkan masalah itu, karena ada satu hal yang ingin kau lakukan.

Setelah memastikan mereka berdua sudah pergi, kau keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu semula. Tempat di mana kau sembunyi dari orang-orang itu. Kau takut. Ya, kau takut akan tatapan yang nantinya akan kau dapatkan dari orang-orang itu jika kau tidak bersembunyi seperti tadi. Tatapan yang mencemoohmu. Tatapan yang merendahkanmu. Tatapan yang mencelamu sebagai seorang _pembunuh_.

Kau menggelengkan kepalamu, berusaha mengusir semua rasa takut yang muncul kembali ke kepalamu. Rambut putihmu bagaikan salju pada musim dingin tergoyang keras. Kedua tanganmu kau kepalkan, mempersiapkan diri untuk menemui _orang yang kau kasihi_.

Langkahmu pelan tapi pasti menuju tempat itu. Tempat dimana orang yang berharga bagimu terbaring untuk selamanya. Kau berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Kau menyoroti batu nisan itu dengan mata _emerald_mu. Jantungmu berdegup cepat—tentu tidak seperti saat kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang kau taksir. Namun seperti menghadap kepada suatu kesalahan yang telah kau perbuat. Sesuatu yang telah menghilangkan nyawa orang lain. Dulu kau berkata untuk selalu melindunginya dan tak segan-segan untuk membunuh siapapun yang berani menyakiti orang ini. Namun sungguh ironis, orang ini mati di tanganmu sendiri.

Kau sungguh membenci dirimu sendiri akan hal ini.

"Hinamori.."

Kau merendahkan dirimu, berusaha untuk mengelus batu nisan dengan hati-hati layaknya memegang seorang bayi yang baru lahir.

Dan kau—Hitsugaya Toushirou.

* * *

Rukia berada di dalam mobil Ichigo yang melaju dalam kecepatan rata-rata. Keheningan terus menyelimuti mereka berdua setelah pulang dari pemakaman. Ichigo yang merasa tidak nyaman berada dalam suasana seperti ini mencoba mencari topik untuk dibicarakan dengan gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Rukia, kau mau ke rumahku? Kudengar kakakmu sedang pergi keluar kota, kan?"

Namun tidak ada jawaban yang berarti dari yang ditanya. Ichigo menghela napasnya dan berusaha membangunkan Rukia dari lamunannya.

"Hey, Rukia."

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

'Heh.. apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyadarkannya?'

Seperti mendapat ide entah dari mana, Ichigo memasang sebuah senyum ketika memikirkan ide 'gila' itu. Ia menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuyarkan lamunan sang putri.

"Hey Ichigo, kenapa rem mendadak seper—"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh salah satu sisi wajahnya. Wajahnya dipenuhi oleh semburat merah seketika.

"Ichigo! Apa-apaan kau! Apa maksudmu menciumku tadi?" teriak Rukia tanpa memandang ampun ke lawan bicaranya yang telah menyumbat kedua telinganya.

"Jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu, kau membuat kedua telingaku sakit, tahu! Habisnya dari tadi melamun terus. Padahal sudah kupanggil berapa kali, kau tetap tidak menyahut."

Wajah Rukia yang tadinya mengeras pun perlahan melunak. Matanya menatap sedih, seakan tenggelam pada lamunannya beberapa detik yang lalu. Ichigo menatap penuh simpati pada gadis ini. Ia tahu—sangat tahu apa yang tengah berkecamuk pada benak gadis ini.

Tatapan Ichigo melunak dan nada bicaranya ia turunkan beberapa oktaf dari nada bicara yang sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu ini memang sulit.. Tapi kalau kau bersedih seperti ini terus, maka Hinamori akan bersedih juga kan?"

"Iya.. aku tahu, Ichigo. Hanya saja, aku tak menyangka hari ini akan datang begitu cepat.. Padahal aku tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya bahwa ia akan meninggal seperti ini.."

Rukia menahan napasnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa napasnya tiba-tiba tercekat seperti ini, seakan tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Semua orang juga tidak akan tahu kapan kematian akan menjemput mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu akan hal itu. Bisa saja aku meninggal sekarang," ucap Ichigo santai.

"Ichigo! Jangan bicara seperti itu! Aku.. aku belum siap kehilangan orang terdekatku lagi.."

"Ah, maafkan aku Rukia.. Namun aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku bertanya padamu satu pertanyaan. Jika kau tahu kalau kematian akan mendatangimu malam ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku tidak bermaksud menakut-nakutimu, coba jawab saja."

Rukia terlihat berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo tadi. Memang pertanyaan yang cukup mendadak. Ia perlu mendalami pikiran dan perasaannya lebih dalam.

" Aku akan meminta maaf kepada semua orang yang pernah aku sakiti.. ah, bukan kepada orang yang aku sakiti saja, tetapi kepada semua orang. Dan aku akan berterima kasih karena mereka begitu berarti bagiku. Karena mereka menerimaku apa adanya. Dan.. aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu kepada orang yang spesial untukku.." jawab Rukia penuh keyakinan.

"Nah, itulah yang dilakukan oleh Hinamori, benar, kan?"

Rukia terdiam. Pikirannya menerawang ke hari di mana terakhir kalinya ia dapat melihat kedua mata sahabatnya itu terbuka. Dan hari itu baru saja kemarin. Cepat sekali waktu berlalu, iya bukan?

"Detik-detik sebelum ia meninggalkan kita semua, ia masih mempunyai waktu untuk mengeluarkan semua yang ada di pikirannya saat itu sehingga ia tidak mempunya beban sedikitpun saat meninggalkan dunia ini. Dan sekarang ia dapat beristirahat dengan tenang."

Kata-kata Ichigo tadi terus berputar di dalam kepala Rukia. Ia teringat akan pesan sahabatnya itu. Pesan untuk.. bersama dengan Toushirou.

Rukia menyunggikan sebuah senyuman tipis. Sepertinya perkataan Ichigo telah berhasil membuat gadis penggila Chappy ini bersemangat kembali.

"Bawa aku ke rumahmu, Ichigo."

"He?"

"Tadi kau mengajakku ke rumahmu, kan? Tunggu apalagi, jeruk. Nyalakan mobilmu atau sebentar lagi kita akan terkena tilang karena berhenti seenaknya di tengah jalan."

* * *

Matahari bersinar cukup mendung mengingat musim apa sekarang ini. Terlihat seorang wanita bertopi tengah berlari dengan antusias ke arah pesawatnya. Ya, kalian benar jika menduga bahwa setting kali ini berada di bandara. Gadis itu memakai sweater miliknya yang berwarna campuran antara kuning dan jingga—senada dengan warna daun musim gugur. Rambutnya yang diikat berayun kesana-kemari saat mencari pesawat mana yang harus ia naiki.

"Huh.. bandaranya sangat ramai sekali!" umpat gadis itu, namun tak cukup keras untuk terdengar karena bandara tersebut terlalu bising.

Ia memperhatikan baik-baik tiket yang berada di tangannya saat ini. Ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan..

"Aha! Itu dia pesawatku!" teriaknya kegirangan, menimbulkan tatapan aneh dari penumpang yang lain. Ia menarik topinya untuk lebih menutupi kedua mata _amber_nya. Ia menarik kopernya tidak sabaran dan berlari lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Ichigo, aku datang!"

* * *

Mereka berdua telah sampai di rumah Ichigo. Begitu mereka berdua menjejakkan kaki ke dalam rumah Ichigo, mereka langsung disambut oleh seekor paus besar—ayah Ichigo—yang langsung saja menghambur ke tubuh sang anak.

"Ichigoooooo! Kau kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kepadaku kalau temanmu ada yang sedang berduka?" teriak Isshin, sang ayah.

"Kau berisik sekali, ayah!" ucap Ichigo jengkel dengan perlakuan sang ayah.

Rukia termangu menyaksikan hubungan antara ayah dan anak itu. Takut dikira tidak sopan, ia memberi salam kepada kepala rumah,"Apa kabar, tuan?"

Isshin yang tengah memeluk dan hampir adu jotos dengan Ichigo mengarahkan pandangannya kepada asal suara. Matanya mengerling kagum dan tidak percaya.

"Ichigo! Kau memang anakku yang paling hebat!"ucapnya seraya menepuk punggung Ichigo dengan terlewat keras.

"Ouch, apa-apaan sih!" teriak Ichigo, tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kau pasti Rukia-chan, kan? Ahh, kebetulan sekali! Ayo masuk!"

"Terima kasih tuan telah memperbolehkan saya masuk."

"Tidak usah segan-segan, anggap saja rumah sendiri. Dan tidak usah panggil aku tuan, panggil saja aku ayah! Anggap saja aku ayahmu sen—" Isshin tidak dapat menyelesaikan perkataannnya karena wajahnya sudah ditendang terlebih dahulu oleh Ichigo.

"Kau! _Baka oyaji_, jangan bicara yang macam-macam!"

"Kau menghancurkan _imej _ayahmu saja di depan Rukia-chan!"

Rukia memandang dengan _sweatdrop _kedua makhluk di depannya. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa dua orang seperti itu ditakdirkan menjadi seorang ayah dan anak..

Ia memasuki rumah itu dan melihat-lihat sekeliling. Cukup sederhana dan rapi, itulah yang ada di pikirannya setelah melihat desain rumah Ichigo. Memang rumah Ichigo lebih kecil dari rumahnya, tetapi entah mengapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak ia rasakan di rumahnya.

Kehangatan.

Rukia merasa nyaman berada di sini.

"Karin dan Yuzu mana?" tanya Ichigo kepada ayahnya.

"Yuzu tadi sedang memasak, kalau Karin sepertinya dia sedang mengerjakan tugas di meja makan," balas Isshin sambil mengingat-ingat.

Ichigo segera berjalan meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih asyik mengingat-ingat.

'Memang orang tua itu butuh waktu untuk berpikir sendiri, maklum sudah tua,' pikirnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur diikuti oleh Rukia dibelakangnya. Dan di sana terlihat kedua adiknya yang manis tengah sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"Karin, Yuzu, kita kedatangan tamu," kata Ichigo kepada mereka berdua.

Mereka menghentikan aktivitas mereka sementara waktu untuk melihat siapakah sang tamu tersebut. Ketika melihat sang tamu ternyata adalah calon tunangan sang kakak, mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Selamat datang!"

Rukia tersenyum. Ia sangat tersentuh akan sambutan hangat dari para penghuni rumah. Rumah Ichigo begitu hangat, sangat berbeda dengan rumahnya yang dingin. Ia berpikir, ia akan betah untuk tinggal lebih lama di rumah ini..

"Aku sedang memasak untuk makan siang, aku harap _onee-chan _menyukai miso." Yuzu memperlihatkan senyum manisnya sambil mengaduk-aduk sup miso yang hampir matang itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, aku pasti akan sangat menyukai itu." Rukia tersenyum lembut. Pasti senang sekali rasanya memiliki adik yang seperti ini.

"Kakak suka olah raga, tidak?" tanya sang adik yang satunya lagi. Sulit bagi Rukia untuk mempercayai bahwa mereka adalah kembar. Selain rupa mereka yang berbeda, kepribadian pun juga jauh berbeda. Yuzu yang memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat dan bersifat keibuan. Sedangkan Karin memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan bersifat _tomboy_. Tetapi perbedaan itu menjadi pelengkap bagi mereka.

"Lumayan suka kok. Memangnya olah raga apa yang paling kamu sukai?"

"Aku paling suka sepak bola!" jawab Karin berapi-api.

"Sepak bola? Kalau begitu sama! Aku juga paling suka olah raga itu!" kata Rukia, tidak kalah bersemangatnya dengan Karin.

Ichigo memandang itu semua. Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Tidak ia sangka Rukia bisa akur dengan keluarganya begitu cepat. Entah mengapa ia berharap Rukia akan terus seperti ini, tersenyum dan melupakan semua kesedihannya.

* * *

_Hinamori.. aku mohon maaf karena telah membuatmu seperti ini.._

_Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal ini, tetapi saat itu aku sungguh telah dikuasai oleh emosi._

_Aku tahu aku tidak pantas untuk kau pandang lagi,_

_Namun aku mohon, ampunilah aku..._

Hitsugaya Toushirou jatuh berlutut di depan nisan Hinamori Momo. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan berat, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang timbul di dadanya. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berbicara, mulutnya pun sulit untuk terbuka. Hanya suara di dalam hatinya—semua rasa sakit dan rasa penyesalannya yang berbicara.

Sudah lebih dari tiga jam ia berada di sana, berlutut dalam diam. Ia berusaha untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat. Satu kalimat hanya terangkai dari beberapa kata. Singkat, namun memiliki arti yang banyak.

"Aku menyayangimu, Hinamori.."

* * *

Matahari sudah mulai berganti dengan bulan. Langit malam memang terlihat seram sekaligus elegan dengan bulan purnama menghiasi langit yang begitu luas. Dua sosok insan sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman setelah pulang dari pusat perbelanjaan. Mereka tidak membawa satu pun kantong plastik ataupun tas yang menandakan mereka baru saja pulang dari tempat itu. Mereka hanya berkeliling saja di tempat itu. Mengunjungi _cafe_ favorit mereka dan bersantai sejenak di sana. Setelah puas, Rukia mengajak Ichigo untuk pergi ke taman yang tidak jauh dari rumah mereka. Ichigo pun setuju-setuju saja akan ajakan Rukia. Sampai ia menyadari satu hal..

"Hey Rukia, taman ini sangat sepi. Kau tidak salah memilih tempat?" kata Ichigo yang mulai merasa tidak enak setelah memastikan bahwa hanya mereka berdua yang berada di taman itu sekarang.

"Tidak, kok. Kalau sepi bukannya enak? Apalagi sekarang lagi bulan purnama. Di sini adalah tempat paling bagus untuk melihat bulan, kau tahu?" Rukia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandangi bulan yang bersinar terang di atas kepalanya.

"Tapi kan tidak enak juga kalau hanya berdua saja,"ucap Ichigo yang terlihat mulai salah tingkah. Rukia yang tidak menyadari akan perubahan sikap Ichigo pun menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau hanya berdua?" tanya Rukia dengan polosnya.

"Ah, lupakan saja."

"Kenapa harus aku lupakan?"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya.."

"Memangnya hal apa itu?" desak Rukia tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah, jangan mendesakku terus!" Andai saja gelapnya malam tidak menutupi wajah Ichigo, saat ini pasti Rukia bisa melihat semburat merah yang muncul menghiasi wajahnya.

"Iya, iya. Jangan marah begitu dong, jeruk! Habisnya kau membuatku penasaran saja."

"Hey, kita duduk di sana saja, yuk?" Ichigo menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya sebuah bangku taman yang terletak kurang lebih tiga meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Rukia mengangguk singkat dan mereka berdua duduk di sana.

Mereka terdiam sesaat dan Ichigo secara diam-diam mencuri pandang kepada Rukia. Entah mengapa ia berpikir Rukia terlihat lebih mungil pada malam hari.

"Hey Ichigo, menurutmu ke mana saja Toushirou hari ini?"

Ucapan Rukia langsung membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo. Ia berpikir,

'Benar juga ya.. aku belum melihat dia hari ini.'

"Aku tidak tahu, aku belum melihatnya hari ini.."

"Apa menurutmu dia ada di makam Hinamori sekarang?"

"Mungkin saja. Mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk berdua dengan Hinamori. Mungkin seperti ada sesuatu yang perlu dibicarakan."

Rukia terdiam. Sesosok lelaki bertubuh lebih pendek darinya muncul dalam pikirannya.

'Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang ya.. Aku harap ia tidak terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya..'

Ichigo menatap penuh arti gadis di sebelahnya ini. Ia tidak ingin gadis ini bersedih lagi, karena ia paling tidak tahan melihat gadis ini menangis. Ia menakupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada wajah sang gadis dan menatapnya sampai mengenai bagian terdalam dari matanya.

"I-Ichigo?" ucap Rukia kebingungan atas perlakuan Ichigo yang terbilang mendadak ini.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu bersedih lagi, Rukia. Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak larut dalam kesedihan terus."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu memperhatikanku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia jelas sudah tahu kalau Ichigo menyukainya—tapi tidak tahu kalau ia mencintainya. Tentu takaran antara suka dan cinta itu berbeda, kau tahu?

Belum sempat Rukia berbicara, mereka terlebih dulu dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara yang sangat nyaring—

"Ichigooo!"

Mereka berdua tersentak dan segera kembali ke posisi semula. Kedua wajah mereka memerah membayangkan ada orang yang melihat posisi mereka tadi. Tapi, siapa yang memanggil Ichigo tadi?

Mereka melihat ke asal suara, dan melihat seorang gadis yang memakai sweater tengah melambai ke arah mereka. Lebih tepatnya bukan mereka, tetapi Ichigo.

"Ichigo, siapa gadis itu? Kau kenal?" tanya Rukia sambil menyipitkan matanya agar dapat melihat gadis itu lebih jelas.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu," jawab Ichigo menaikkan bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"Coba kau pastikan dulu."

"Iya, iya.."

Ichigo melangkah mendekati gadis girang tersebut. Dan bisa ditebak, sang gadis semakin berteriak histeris ketika Ichigo menghampirinya. Dan sekarang, Ichigo tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Ichigo! Aku kangen denganmu!" teriak gadis itu yang langsung menghambur untuk memeluk Ichigo. Ichigo yang tidak mengerti menatap gadis ini heran. Rukia yang melihatnya tentu saja kaget, dan memutuskan untun menghampiri mereka berdua. Ichigo melepaskan pelukan dari gadis itu dengan lembut, menuntut penjelasan atas apa yang tiba-tiba dilakukan oleh gadis ini.

"Maaf, tapi kau siapa ya?" kata Ichigo dengan sopan.

Wanita di depannya terlihat menggembungkan salah satu sisi pipinya dan ia mulai berkacak pinggang.

"Sudah berapa tahun sih sejak aku bertemu denganmu sampai-sampai kau tega melupakanku! Kau jahat sekali, Ichigo!" ucap wanita itu kesal.

"Eh, maaf.. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Ichigo, masih belum mengerti.

"Hhh.. ingatanmu memang payah! Sekarang coba kau lihat mataku dalam-dalam! Apa yang kau lihat?"

Ia tetap tidak mengerti, tetapi ia mencoba untuk melakukannya. Pada awalnya ia tetap tidak mengerti apa maksud dari gadis ini untuk melihat ke dalam matanya. Namun seperti tersambar oleh petir, pikirannya sadar seketika. Wajahnya memucat, entah mengapa keringat dingin mulai bermunculan juga.

"Kau..."

"Kau pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa aku, kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Se—Senna? Kenapa kau berada di sini?" ucap Ichigo tak percaya. Seingatnya Senna sudah pergi ke Kyoto beberapa tahun yang lalu.. Mengapa sekarang ia muncul lagi.. di hadapannya?

"Akhirnya kau ingat juga siapa aku! Aku ke sini untuk menemuimu, Ichigo! Sudah kubilang, kan, kalau aku merindukanmu!" Gadis bernama Senna itu pun langsung bergelayut manja pada salah satu lengan Ichigo.

'Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini jadinya..'

Rukia terheran-heran akan siapa sebenarnya gadis itu? Berani sekali langsung memeluk dan bergelayut manja seperti itu. Sungguh, Rukia tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya lagi untuk bertanya.

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu kau itu siapanya Ichigo? Kau mengenalnya?"

Senna menoleh dengan sebal ke arah Rukia. Sepertinya tadi ia melihat bagaimana Ichigo memegang kedua sisi wajah Rukia dengan telapak tangannya.. Ia segera merangkul Ichigo dan menempatkan agar wajah mereka berdekatan. Ichigo hanya terdiam ketika Senna menampakkan sebuah senyum—tidak sesuai untuk di katakan sebagai senyum girang seperti sebelumnya. Senyumnya kali ini terlihat ganjil.

"Aku kekasih Ichigo."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: **Maafkan ya kalau Mii baru update sekarang *nangisgulingguling*

Mii pengen bikin fanfict baru, tapi ngga sreg rasanya kalau fict lama belum beres :D

Dan kayaknya tinggal satu chappie lagi nih ;)

Terima kasih juga buat para reviewer yang setia ngasih semangat ke Mii buat ngelanjutin fict ini!

Kalau ga ada kalian, Mii udah bener-bener menelantarkan fict ini *dibuang*

Dan dapat kalian lihat sendiri, gaya penulisan Mii udah beda dari yang dulu.

Mii belajar banyak selama Mii hiatus

Tapi itu ngga menutup kemungkinan bagi kalian untuk menemukan typo di sini ;)

Untuk membalas semua review yang ada, Mii tulis di sini aja deh,

Big thanks and big hug buat semuanya yang udah ngereview sekaligus nyemangatin Mii! *pelukkecupsatusatu* Walaupun hiatusnya ga ketulungan lamanya, tetapi berkat kalian Mii berhasil nyelesaiin chapter ini! *yeay!*

Maaf juga kalau kalian merasa chapter ini terlalu pendek dan ngga ada HitsuRukinya sama sekali.. ._.

Malah menemukan IchiRuki sepanjang fict.. hiks.

Okayy, mind to Review? ;)


End file.
